Charmed Lineage 1x05: The Halliwell Curse
by TBorah89
Summary: In the wake of Roman's death the gang bands together to find the demon who killed him. Mel meanwhile helps out D.J. Morris with a problem at work. And Leo's deal with the Elders comes to light. Plus look for one of the non-couples to hook up.
1. Chapter 1:Family Tradition

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed just the charaters I make up.

* * *

Chapter 1: Family Tradition

Jake shimmered into the attic he was worried about Lilly he woke up and she wasn't there next to him. So he was naturally afraid that a demon had gotten to her. But coming to his senses he realized where she most likely was. He thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest until he saw that she was sitting at the only table in the attic with candles and the caldron sat out in front of her. And then he looked over to Aunt Pearl's sofa and saw that she had managed to wake Henry up with whatever it was she was doing but he had fallen right back out. Part of him had to smile at this Lilly had never liked being up in that attic alone.

But then he realized just what it was that she was doing and it broke his heart she was trying to bring Roman back. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Lilly honey what are you doing ?" he asked wiping her eyes when he felt a tear fall on his arm.

"Jake you know what I'm doing I'm trying to bring my brother back and it's not working I may need Ricky and Em." She said her voice hoarse from chanting and her eyes burned from all the tears she had shed.

Jake took a deep breath and looked down at his girlfriend with tender eyes he couldn't cry right now he had to be strong for her. He couldn't imagine losing Prue whether they got along all time or not. "Baby you know he's not coming back at least not right now and we need to go back to my house and go to sleep it's three a.m." he tried reasoning with her but she stubbornly stood her ground. He vowed right then and there to kick Hank's ass for not orbing her back to him the minute he found her up there.

"I can't go to sleep Jake if I do then I'll have to get up and it'll mean he's really gone." she cried harder into his chest.

Jake felt totally inept to do anything to help her so he sat in the spot next to Henry on the couch and held her while she cried. He ran his fingers through her long raven hair and let her cry herself out before he shimmered them both back into his bedroom. He laid her back down on her side of the bed and pulled the covers up over her. He crawled in beside her and wrapped both his arms around her so she would feel safe.

* * *

Eva could never remember feeling pain as bad as what she was feeling right now. It hurt to think it hurt to walk, hell it hurt to breathe. She never thought that she would have to bury her son the same way she had to bury her husband and they were close to the same age. Out of both the twins Roman had been the spitting image of his father and it was somewhat fitting that in a few hours they were going to lay him beside his father.

She couldn't help but let sobs rack her body as she laid awake and thought about her oldest son. She couldn't imagine life without him sure she should have been there more but he knew she loved him at least she hoped he knew. But if she let herself think about that there was no way she would be able to hold it together for her other three kids in the morning if she did.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her and she let herself be pulled in close. "Come on Eva you need to go to sleep I know it hurts. But this not sleeping isn't going to do you any good and you know that you're a doctor. Sweety I love you and I don't want to see anything happen to you right now I wouldn't be able to stand it." Derek said kissing her on the head and hanging on to her for dear life. This was hard for him to Roman had been no still was like a son to him.

He couldn't believe that he was gone he had always figured if a demon got any one of them it would have been either Chuck or Coop. All the others had always been so careful but not Chuck and Coop they ran around and pissed off demons all the time. But no the demon had got to Roman for no reason that any one could find.

* * *

Chuck knew without a doubt what he was doing now was signing his own death warrant by meeting Wyatt alone but he also knew that if he ever hoped to have some normalcy in his life again he had to make peace with him. So he shimmered up on top of the bridge and found Wyatt waiting for him there.

"Hey Chuck how you holding up ?" Wyatt asked concern evident on his face and in his voice.

Chuck made a face and shrugged his shoulders he really and truly didn't know how he was holding up. "Fine I guess I'm keeping it together for Ricky and Em I'll probably have my big break down later." he said truthfully Roman, Wyatt, and Chuck had all been like brothers.

Wyatt took the statement in stride because he knew that he was doing the same "Look man I know you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here," he started not good at this sort of thing at all. Chuck just nodded and waited for the Twice-blessed to ramble on "I just wanted to say sorry for all the things that happened between us the other day. And that you and Prue kinda blind sided me with this whole dating thing but I'm cool with it now. So are we boys again ?" Wyatt asked holding his hand out to Chuck hoping he would take.

Chuck looked down at Wyatt's outstretched hand but he didn't take it "No we're not boys again," Chuck said hugging his best friend instead of shaking his hand "We're still boys and we better be more than that Halliwell." he finished pulling out of the embrace.

Wyatt's eyes shined with unshed tears that he had been holding back every since the day Roman was killed. "Good because I don't think I could get through what we have to face without you Chip." he said his voice breaking.

Tears also welled up in Chuck's eyes "We'll just have to get through this together and we'll come out stronger for it all in the end." he said his voice just as weak as his friend's.

"Damn right Chuck come on you don't need to be alone tonight come to the apartment with me." Wyatt said not giving him a chance to argue he put his arm around him and orbed them both to his apartment.

* * *

"Prue I can't believe I let you talk me into this suicide mission." Chris said as he picked Prue up off the ground. They were in the underworld again trying to find any clue as to who it was that had killed Roman but they weren't having any success at all on that front and they had been at since the night after he died. All they knew was that it was the same demon that brought the Titan back.

"Bullshit Peanut you came willingly." Prue argued dusting herself off.

Chris gave his oldest female cousin a death glare. "Only because you said either I came with you or you would come by yourself Ladybug."

Prue rolled her eyes leave it to a Halliwell man to want to stand in the underworld and argue when they should be getting home before they got attacked again. "Home please Chrissy?" she asked sweetly and grabbed his hand so he could orb them out.

Chris gave a long sigh he just couldn't tell Prue no or any other Halliwell woman for that matter unless it was Carly she had more or less declared war on the males of the generation with the exception of Jake. "Of course Prune." Chris said just as sweetly using her most hated nickname before he orbed them home.

* * *

_An Ivory white casket was being lowered into the ground a single red rose was on top the headstone for the most part wasn't visible the only part that could be seen was the dates 2007-2024. _

Henry Jr woke up with a start a cold sweat covered his body and he ached from falling asleep on the couch. He looked around and he saw that Lilly was no longer there and he surmised that C.J. must have come and got her. He got up off the couch and made his way back down to Chris's old room where he was staying. But he couldn't escape the feelings that dream stirred in him he hadn't had it in so long he thought he was over that. But he knew very well that being a Halliwell sometimes meant your past coming back to bite you in the ass.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyers

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

And

Prue Halliwell- Jennifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Kate Voegele

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

Emily sat on the couch in the apartment that belonged to her brother's girlfriend well one of only brothers she had left anyway it was seven in the morning and none of them had done much in the way of sleeping.

Ricky sat in a chair next to the couch he couldn't bring himself to meet his little sister's eyes. He didn't like what he saw there he saw hopelessness and he knew that he should feel the same way but he didn't. He felt thankful that it was Roman and not Chuck and he hated himself for it. He had always hero worshiped Chuck but not Em she was Roman's girl and everyone knew it.

"Hey how long have you two been sitting up ?" Prue asked as she moved Emily over on the couch and Chuck grabbed Ricky out of his chair and sat him next to Emily. That put them both between Prue and Himself.

"Since six we couldn't sleep here either." Ricky explained laying his head on his brother's chest they had stayed the night at Paige's but were unable to sleep so they had teleported to where Chuck was.

"We couldn't sleep either." Chuck said truthfully he hated this they hadn't had to do this in the longest time.

"No Chuck couldn't sleep and therefore I couldn't since he was tossing and turning." Prue said trying to joke Ricky smiled but it never reached his eyes. But Em just sat there.

Prue let out a great sigh and put her arm around the younger girl "Em honey it's ok for you to hurt and it's ok to cry if you need to. But don't be numb if you need to get mad be mad as long as you're feeling something. The one thing you can't let yourself do is feel nothing otherwise you'll end up like Henry sweety and that's not good." Prue said kissing her on top of the head as she got up to make some coffee.

"Prue is it ok to be mad at Roman ?" Emily asked in such a low voice that Prue barely heard but she did and it damn near broke her heart.

"Em of course it's ok to be mad at him, he left and he wasn't supposed to." Prue assured her but she felt anything but assured herself. She would never get used to burying her friends and they shouldn't have to die just because they were friends with the Halliwells.

* * *

Jake and Lilly were sitting at the kitchen table hand in hand when Phoebe and Coop walked in. Phoebe couldn't help but smile when she walked in and saw that scene. And then she saw the ring sparkle on Lilly's left hand. She jabbed Coop in the ribs and directed his attention to the ring on Lilly's hand.

"How long you two ?" Phoebe asked looking from one of them to the other.

Jake looked at his mom confused he really had no clue what she was talking about "How long since what mom ?" and then he thought she must have been asking him how long they had been up. "We've been up since 6:30 we couldn't sleep." he said hoping that answered her question.

Lilly rolled her eyes at her fiancé and flashed her engagement ring at him. Still seeing a dumb founded look on his face she answered for him. "Five days Aunt Phoebe he was so sweet about it too." she said smiling in spite of herself she felt guilty for being happy when she shouldn't be but she couldn't help it. She would never be able to replace Roman but she did still have Jake to make her happy.

Phoebe wrapped the girl in a warm embrace and really gave her ring a good looking over. "Honey I'm so happy for you two. And you got one of the good ones who knows how to pick out jewelry you better reel him in fast." she joked making Lilly smile and for the first day in days it actually reached her eyes.

"Oh Phoebe you give our only son too much credit I bet he had help." Coop said winking at Jake. He never could fool his dad that's where he got the idea of where to take her to propose.

"Ok so maybe Val and Prue might have helped. Prue may have helped me pick it out. And Val God love her may have conspired with Em to get Lilly's ring size. But other than that I did it all by myself." Jake said grinning like a little boy even though he knew he shouldn't be. So he tried to be a little more somber just like Lilly was trying.

Coop however wasn't going to let them do that there would be time for them to be sad later. "Lilly I think I ought to pay you for finally taking that boy off my hands he's nothing but trouble." he said hugging them both and pulling them to their feet.

Phoebe never loved Coop more than she did at that moment for doing what he was doing taking their minds off of the sadness they felt that was the first time in days that either had smiled. "So you two I want details." she said simply no one should even bother trying to keep things from her she would find out whether they wanted her to or not.

"Mom don't tell anybody else not yet anyway Prue doesn't even know and she will be pissed I didn't tell her and you know she knows everything about everyone." Jake explained rolling his eyes his sister was a pain in his ass. And then he realized that he was two sisters down Val and Penny would have both been up by now with the amount of noise they were making. "Where are Valentine and Princess P ?" he asked using his nicknames for his youngest sisters.

"At your Uncle Henry's they stayed all night there with Ricky and Em." Coop explained trying to keep clear of that subject.

"Imagine Patty and Ricky in the same room for all that time it must have been horrible for them." Phoebe said coming to her husband's aide.

"Yeah I think the standing offer is that Hen will pay for their first date if they hurry up and get together." Jake said silently thinking his mom and dad for what they were trying to do.

Lilly shook her head a little sadly "No Jake the offer is that Henry will pay for their first date and Ro would cater their wedding and but now that duty falls to me and I'm the non-cooking twin." she said and Jake kicked himself mentally for bringing that up. "But that's why I keep my other boyfriend Chris around he'll do just as well." she continued not wanting the sadness to overtake her just yet.

Jake put an indignant look on his face. " Well I'll leave you and Julie to fight over him just make sure I'm present I always did love a good chick fight." he said his eyes twinkling with mischief.

* * *

Wyatt sat out on the balcony of the apartment smoking and he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice that Liz had come out there until she sat on his lap. "Wy you promised me that you were going to quit after the last pack." she said taking the cigarette from his mouth and taking a puff before giving it back to him.

Wyatt put out his cigarette before answering her. "Well that was before I failed to heal one of my best friends and he died. Besides Roman was supposed to quit with me and we both know that Chuck will go to his grave smoking so I have no one to quit with." he said sadly. He might as well smoke himself to death after all it was partly his fault that Roman had died.

With all the stress he was under Wyatt had been leaving his mental guards down and he hadn't realized that Liz heard him think that. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell don't you dare think that way this was not your fault if it was anyone's it was mine I should have saw that coming." she said she really did blame herself she saw everything else that she didn't want to but she couldn't see what she needed to. Little did she know the elders had a hand in that so she blamed herself.

"No Lizzie this is not your fault either but I guess we could share the blame if you really want to." Wyatt said dryly knowing deep down that none of them were to blame.

Liz snuggled into his chest "Wy," she looked up into his blue eyes and that was enough to break his heart for he saw sorrow and anguish there. " does today really have to happen ?" she asked in tone that he hadn't heard since she left her last boyfriend at the alter.

Wyatt had a sharp intake of breath he really didn't want to give her the answer to that but he had to. "Yeah Lizzie it does and I know it sucks but it has to happen but I promise you it won't happen ever again." he answered her and he would personally see to it that no one else from this generation got killed even if he had to make a deal with the devil.

"I knew you would say that but I had to try my luck you know me." she said giving him a grin and snuggling deeper into his chest.

Wyatt tenderly kissed her on top of her head and held her tight as he drifted off in his own thoughts again.

* * *

"Hank I love you but if you don't want your Aunt Piper to blow you up you're going to have to go get dressed." Victor said clearing a plate out of the front of his grandson.

Hank looked at his grandpa with pleading eyes. "Grandpa I don't know if I can go. I don't think I can do this again." he said it had only been three years since the last time there was no way he could go through this now he had more or less just gotten over it.

Victor looked at the closet thing he had to a son with a tender expression on his face. "I know you Henry Victor you're a Halliwell you can do anything you put your mind to. And besides you'll have me to lean on." Victor said knowing damn good and well that when the time came Henry would be the one letting other people lean on him. He was much stronger than he thought he was and the task would be getting him there.

"Oh Look grandpa," a swirl of orbs appeared in the middle of Victor's kitchen a regular occurrence for a man who had once hated all things whitelighter. " they figured out that I escaped from prison and they sent someone to bring me back." Henry commented dryly when he saw the blue and white lights.

The orbs cleared to reveal Chris and Prue "No we came to take you home so you can get dressed and be fore warned we have half an hour before we have to be at the manor so you'd better come on." Prue said they had obviously been sent to tag team him because everyone knew he couldn't fight both Prue and Chris. Both were already dressed for the day. Prue had on a black pants suit and Chris had on black pants with a white shirt and a solid black tie.

"I don't even rate a hi grandpa from either one of you anymore ? I got to tell you guys that Hank is about to win grandchild of the year he came and had breakfast with me and everything." Victor said pretending to be hurt.

Prue rushed to hug him but Chris hung back just a bit he didn't want Victor to know about the flashbacks and if he looked in his face he would know that something was wrong. "Hey grandpa." Chris said his eyes downcast to keep Victor from reading what was wrong. And then of course he was sucked into a flashback.

_Chris and Victor were seated in a fancy restaurant, Victor looked to be about twenty years younger and Chris looked to be the same age he was now. _

"_Chris if talking is what we do then talk to me." Victor said staring his future grandson in the face. _

"_Because she doesn't exist in my future mom dies when I turn fourteen." Chris said glad to finally be free of one of his last secrets. _

If it hadn't been for the fact that Piper had always been up with him about his trip to the past he would have been more confused than what he was. He wasn't surprised by the fact he was talking to his grandpa but he was surprised by the fact that his mom had died. And based on the other version of Wyatt he had seen Piper had been keeping some things from him.

Victor saw the far off look in Chris's eyes something he had only seen in Val or Penny when they were having a vision. "Chris you ok ? You zoned out on me for a second there." Victor asked concerned.

"Yeah grandpa I'm fine." Chris assured him while his mind screamed at him that he wasn't doing fine at all he lost one of his good friends and he was seeing things from another time line.

"Peanut you're not fine you're in bad shape like the rest of us. But if you don't want to stay in the land of the living I suggest that you both come on now. If we're not at the manor in twenty-five minutes Aunt Piper will kill us." Prue ranted she was in no mood to face the wrath of Piper.

Hank took a deep breath "Well I'll tell you this much being under the rule of an evil tyrant disguised as a kind loving aunt and mother is no way to live." he said and then he saw the strange look he was getting from his grandpa and both Chris and Prue were trying hard to stifle laughs. "And she's right behind me isn't she?" he asked looking over his shoulder and giving his Aunt Piper his most charming smile.

Piper and Paige were both standing behind him, Piper had gotten Paige to orb her over to make sure Hank went and got ready. Piper had an eyebrow arched and Paige was hiding a smile. " Victor that is no way to talk about your Aunt Piper." Paige started and Henry knew he'd better watch himself his mom only called him Victor when she was really mad.

"No that's ok Paige don't get onto him I expect comments like that from him, he is your son after all." Piper interrupted and shot her sister a look.

"Piper I would never call you an evil tyrant only Hank would say something like that. I personally think more highly of you than that in my book you're more like a prison warden." Paige said giggling a little.

Piper just shook her head and said "See what I mean." the comment was directed to no one in particular. "Hank please go home and get dressed and then all of you be at the manor in twenty otherwise I won't be happy." she said and looked at them until they took the hint and orbed out.

Paige waited until the orbs cleared and they were gone to speak what was really on her mind "So dad how is he really ? You're the only one he lets his guard down around." She asked worried about her first born.

"Yeah dad, Chris could have gotten it out of him but I have a feeling it would have taken a lot of alcohol and he needs to be sober." Piper chimed in.

Victor looked at both of his daughters and sighed "Quite frankly I'm worried I don't think he slept much last night. He said that the dream came back. But he'll act fine for the others and I mean we do need to cut him some slack it's only been three years. You girls know as well as I do that he really loved her." he said his face downcast he really hoped that his grandson was going to be ok with all this in time.

Piper and Paige both just shook their heads something was going to have to be done about Henry they just didn't want to push it yet. They both waved bye to Victor before orbing back out.

Victor breathed a sigh of relief he really didn't want to have to tell them that he thought something was up with Chris too.

* * *

The church was packed with people dressed all in black some magical and others not. A huge portrait of Roman sat beside his coffin everyone was thankful that it had been a closed casket none of them could have dealt with seeing him that way. Eva sat in the first row with Derek and all the older Halliwells while Ricky, Emily, and Lilly along with the younger Halliwells were seated in the next row. The priest stood up in front of the crowd and drowned on and on about how Roman was a good man and how much he would be missed. As he came to the end of his sermon he announced that a few of his friends would like to say a few words about him.

Wyatt stepped up to the podium first he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his short blond hair before beginning. " I won't stand up here and say that Ro was a good man and that he will be missed. Those things go without saying but there are things that need to be said. He was the best friend you could ever ask for if you were in a jam he'd do whatever he could to help you. He was like a brother to me and I don't know what I'll do without him. But keeping true to a promise I made him a long time ago when we were on the football team I'm not wearing all black." Wyatt began and he wasn't wearing all black like his brother and male cousins in addition to Chuck and Ricky weren't their ties were all brightly colored. He had made Chris change at the last second when he remembered the promise he made.

"The story goes like this one night we were out past curfew and Ro remarked how his mom was going to kill him. So I told him I would be sure to come to his funeral and he said fine just don't wear all black. Then I told him fine I would be sure to wear the loudest tie I could find." he finished his voice breaking at the end and he couldn't go on for all the tears in his eyes.

Next Chuck took the podium but he kept it short and sweet. "Ro was just like a brother to me and without him I may starve. See I was there on the night Wyatt made his promise and I promised I would be sure to say something witty and now I've lived up to my end of the bargain." and with that he was done and he walked past Eva and kissed her on the cheek.

Chris knew that he would never be able to find his words so he declined to go up there but Henry didn't hesitate. "So I have no stories about Ro that can be told in a church meaning the only one I can tell is the one I swore I never would but it has to be done. When he was sixteen he completely shot the motor in his mom's car racing it and he wasn't supposed to have it out. So he comes to me Henry you have to help me I don't know what to do. This was at one in the morning so I go down and pull the motor out and I told him Ro this thing is done. But he says oh Hank it can't be mom has to use this car in the morning. Me being who I am did the only thing I could do I pulled the motor out of my old rusted out truck and I put it in there and she never found out." by the time he had finished he had the crowd laughing despite their grief and he too kissed Eva on the way back to his seat.

Lilly broke away from Jake long enough to go up and speak. " I was the only one Ro let get away with calling him Roman on a regular basis and only because I wouldn't. He was my twin we knew everything about each other without having to say it. We always gave mom hell together and now I have to do it alone. He was a good man and an even better brother and I know as long as I live I'll always miss him." she began but soon the tears overtook her and Jake had to help her back to her seat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Out at the cemetery people were milling around Jake stood steadfastly by Lilly's side as mourners passed by her to pay their respects. Eva clung to Derek as if he were her life raft and he held her close.

Emily stood by her brother's coffin her arm linked with Hank's "Henry how long will it feel like this ?" she asked laying her head on his chest.

"It'll get better as time goes by Em but it'll never be ok that he's gone. But you have to take it one day at a time and it does hurt less." Henry said putting his arm around her shoulders wishing he believed everything that he had just told her.

Wyatt and Liz were standing apart from everyone else in their group Liz had on Wyatt's coat to ward off the chill in the air. Both wore somber expressions it had been years since they had to do this and it had become one time to many. Wyatt again lit up he didn't care that his mom was there he needed something to calm his nerves.

"Wy how many more times are going to have to do this before we make it to twenty-five ?" Liz asked him part of her grief starting to melt away as her anger came boiling to the surface.

Wyatt ran his hands through his hair he honestly didn't know the answer to that but he knew what the answer should be. "Lizzie if I have anything to do with it we'll never do this again until we're old and gray." he said wrapping his arm around her and kissing her on top of her head.

Prue and Chuck came strolling hand and hand to where Liz and Wyatt were talking. "How you two holding up ?" Prue asked her cousin and one of her best female friends.

"Chuck please tell your girlfriend not to ask me questions that she already knows the answer to. Prue I seriously don't know how you and Wy aren't going crazy right now because honestly it's hard for me and my empathy isn't as strong as yours." Liz said lifting her head from Wyatt's chest.

Chuck looked at his girlfriend with concern in his eyes he had forgotten about her empathy "Babe are you ok ?" he asked his eyes settled on her face and he noticed that it looked strained and tired.

Prue gave him a weak smile "I'm holding it together I can't promise I won't lock myself in my room later but I'll be ok." she said allowing him to embrace her.

Wyatt looked at the scene in front of him and he realized how much Chuck really loved Prue and how wrong he had been to beat the shit out of Chuck. Now was not the time for them to be separated on any issue they had to stick together if they wanted to survive what the source and this new demon had in store for them.

* * *

Out of consideration for the fact that being a friend of the Halliwells had most likely gotten Roman killed Piper held the after funeral reception at the manor. She knew that Eva was going through one hell of a tough time and she shouldn't have to worry about having to clean up a mess.

Henry, Chris, and Prue were all hiding out in the kitchen for the time being because none of them could stand to hear another person tell them how sorry they were for their loss.

Chris and Prue both stared at Henry as if he had three eyes or something. "Why do you two keep staring at me ?" he asked when he looked up and saw that his cousins' eyes were trained on him as they had been for most of the day.

"We're just worried about you Bubba that's all." Prue said reaching across the table and giving his hand a squeeze. Chris remained silent on the matter he knew that Henry would eventually come to him if he wanted to talk.

"Well don't worry I'm fine really." he said but neither one of them believed him his eyes had black circles around them and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. And that was not to mention the fact that he had only been out of the hospital a little less than a week. "So what did you guys find out in the underworld ?" he asked hoping to shift them to a safer topic.

"Nothing really we just went down there to blow off some steam." Chris began but stopped short when Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked in the room.

All three cousins got up to walk out into the living room but Piper stopped them. "Not so fast you three we want to talk to you." she said and they all groaned as they sat back in their chairs.

* * *

Ricky laid across his bed his suit jacket hung from the bedpost and he had his tie pulled down he was lost in his own little world and was startled when he looked up and saw blue and white orbs forming in his room. "Hey Patty." he said without waiting for the orbs to form a person he knew it had to be her she was the only Halliwell who orbed into his room without calling first.

"How did you know it was me ?" Patty asked him as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"You're the only one who orbs in here whenever they feel like it," he said a smile coming to his face. " not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here ?" he asked knowing full well he had made sure no one saw him leave the manor.

"You're dad couldn't find you so he sent me to look for you." she said laying so that her head rested on his chest. "Why did you leave anyway ?" she asked glad that he had because it had given her a chance to get out of that house.

Ricky looked over at her before he answered "I couldn't handle one more person telling me how sorry they were for my loss and I couldn't stand seeing the look on my mom's face so I projected my ass to this room."

Patty mistook his meaning and thought that he wanted her to leave. "I can go if you wanted to be alone." she said not wanting to leave him alone in the shape he was in.

Ricky immediately regretted his poor word choice "No, no Patty don't be silly of course I want you to stay the last thing in the world I want is to be alone right now." he said giving her another smile this one far more genuine than the first. "As a matter of fact I thought we could have a drink." he said sitting up and pulling a bottle of tequila out of his night stand. He also produced two shot glasses.

Patty did not really want to drink but it was hard for her to refuse anything he asked her. "Yeah sure I'd like that just let me call my mom and tell her that I'm going to hang out with you." she said pulling out her cell phone quickly dialing her mom's number.

* * *

Paige hung up her cell phone and turned back to the discussion that her and her sisters were having with their children. "That was Patty she is at Derek's with Ricky keeping him company." she said they had all been worried about where he had run off to.

"Now back to you three," Piper said giving all three young adults a hard look " there was stuff up in the attic that looked like you guys have been demon hunting." she accused if one of those three were involved in something then all three of them were.

"Nope haven't been to the underworld since it happened Aunt Piper that was Lilly. She was trying to find a way to bring Roman back I just slept on the couch while she tried." Henry answered quickly sparing his two favorite cousins from lying.

Phoebe however eyed Prue and Chris suspiciously it wasn't that she didn't believe Hank because she did. But Prue and Chris did tend to act on their more stupid impulses without involving him because he would try to talk them out of it. "Prue you're sure that you haven't been to the underworld in days ?" she asked and Prue bowed her head. "Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell that is reckless and you know it." she went on in Prue's not answering Phoebe had her answer.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell don't you try to act innocent either I know Prue roped you into whatever she did." Piper raged starring down her youngest son when he tried to look innocent "You guys knew how dangerous that was after Roman got killed but you still went look I'm not interested in continuing this sick family tradition of burying those we love before their time." she went on and her last statement caused Hank to finally snap.

"Aunt Piper we know and we don't want to anymore than you do," he began tears filling his eyes "but that had already touched me three years ago so it's too late for that now. Don't guilt trip us ok Chris and I were the ones who had to make it look like a mugging to keep from exposure." he ranted but his heart just wasn't in arguing right now.

Paige looked at her son with compassion in her eyes she knew he had to be hurting and this wasn't helping any at all. "For starters Henry Victor tell Aunt Piper you're sorry," she paused long enough for Hank to say the word sorry and then she went on " Piper attacking them when they're hurting doesn't help we need to trust them to be able to do what they have to." she continued getting a thankful look from her son, niece and nephew. Besides it wasn't like Henry had been involved anyway he was still a prisoner at the manor.

Piper shot her youngest sister a look like the one Prue used to give Phoebe. "Not today you two," Phoebe said stopping the looming fight between them "my hurts enough already without the two of you going at it." she said and it was true empathy was a pain in the ass at times like this.

Piper sighed Phoebe was right they had to hold it together for a little while longer. "Fine but all I'm saying is Paige would think they all were innocent even if she saw them doing something wrong. Because I don't believe for a second that Henry has just been idle all week." she said staring her nephew down. Paige and Phoebe too turned their gaze to him it was true he was probably up to something he was just smarter about it than his usual cohorts.

Henry bared up to their intense scrutiny for a moment before he finally broke "Alright you caught me maybe I called Bianca and asked her to check some things out for me. But I still don't know anything because she hasn't found anything out yet." he said.

Chris's mouth was open in shock "Bianca you called Bianca ?" he asked incredulously he was surprised that Hank had gone to her for help instead of coming to him. Sure Bianca was friends with all of the Halliwells but she was more Chris's friend than anyone else's.

"Yeah I couldn't leave lock up here with you because they would have known we were up to something but there was nothing wrong with me meeting my friend for lunch." Henry explained his logic.

"Well does she know anything ?" Piper asked she wanted to find out as much about the demon that killed Ro as possible.

"No." Henry answered simply not mentioning that he was leaving out an important fact but they didn't need to be bothered with that just yet.

* * *

Mel had silently slipped away to her room when her mother and aunts had gone to the kitchen she never knew anything could hurt so much and the one person that she had shared the truth about her and Roman with said that it would hurt for awhile. Everyone just thought she was upset because they had been close friends and they had worked together for years. But it was more than that she just could never tell anyone. She had just about decided that she was going to spend the rest of her life alone because of the sick Halliwell family tradition of losing the person you were in love with. When she heard on knock on her door.

"Hey Mel how you holding up ?" D.J. Morris asked coming into her room if he were any other guy she would have thrown him out but D.J. was harmless.

"Alright all things considered." she said sitting up on her bed.

"Good because I kinda need a favor." D.J. said sitting next to her and slipping his arm around her.

"What do you need D.J. ? And don't try to be charming it won't work." she warned him but it was all in good nature,

"I have a case I think it's demonic and I could use your help. You up for it ?" he asked hopefully.

Mel's face lit up at this she would give anything to get of the manor. "D.J. if it gets me out this house I'm so in. I think I might want to kiss you for this." she said pecking his cheek. "Now get out while I change I'll meet you in the kitchen in five minutes." she said glad to going on this little adventure she might even have to get her cousins to help this could be fun.

* * *

A/N: So here is the first chapter I hope you like it. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2:Getting Mad

Chapter 2: Getting Mad

Ricky downed his fifth shot of tequila in as many minutes, he and Patty were now in the kitchen at Derek's house after they had both managed to escape the scene at the manor.

"Ricky should we be doing this down here ? Your dad could be home at any minute." Patty asked as she took the shot glass he offered her and downed it.

Ricky shrugged and did another shot before answering her. "He won't come back here he has been staying at mom's house. Besides he won't leave her side today we're fine." he assured her and he gulped down another shot.

"Rick maybe you should slow down." Patty suggested she was worried about him he never drank like this.

"I don't want to Pat I want to forget. Because when my mom first told me that my brother was dead I was afraid it was Chuck but when she said it was Roman I was actually relieved. And I know that sounds bad but I was so I want to forget that I was a jerk." he rambled on and this time when he did a shot so did Patty.

Patty couldn't hold back what she was feeling for him inside her any longer. She reached with her hand and ran it across the stubble on his jaw. "You know you're cute when you ramble." she said letting her hand linger on his cheek.

Ricky got a far off dreamy look in his eyes that wasn't entirely from the tequila. "You think I'm cute ?" he stammered out raising his eyes to meet hers.

Patty blushed at the look he gave her but she was not deterred "As a matter of fact I think you're down right sexy." she commented her hand was now on his shoulder.

As they had been talking their faces came closer and closer together until Patty decided she could hold back no longer and she leaned in to kiss him. When their lips met it was like both of them felt a surge of electricity as they put all the passion and longing they had been hiding into that one kiss.

* * *

Jake sat in the basement of the manor rubbing his temples he had one hell of a headache being an empath sucked. He was having a hard time dealing with his emotions let alone everyone else's. while he hated to leave Lilly alone the way he did he just couldn't take it anymore he was about to explode. He really wished that people would try to keep a better check on their emotions when he was around.

"Why did I have to be the only half demon with empathy ?" he asked himself as he again cursed the elders for giving him that power. Deep down he knew that it wasn't the elders fault he had inherited that power from his mother but he felt like blaming them for this one.

He didn't know who was in the kitchen but he sure as hell wished that they would get their emotions in check because he could feel it all the way downstairs and that was not good. He started rocking back and forth in the corner where he cowered trying to will all the unwanted emotions from his mind. That trick didn't work and he knew it but he had to do something to keep from going crazy.

Jake groaned in pain and he knew that someone was coming down the stairs. _"Fuck I should have locked that damn door." _He thought to himself thinking that it was only his mother coming down to check on him.

"Locking the door would have done no good Jake, if I hadn't called the basement Wy would have just orbed down here." Prue said sitting in the corner opposite from her brother wanting to stay as far away from him as possible. Wyatt had retreated to his old room with Liz of course.

"It's good to know that I'm not the only weak empath in this family. I thought for a second there it might be the demon in me that was making this power suck the life out of me." he joked trying to ease the tension for both of their sakes.

Prue let out a frustrated sigh she couldn't take Jake's half demon bullshit at the moment. "Jakie please be a little less angry. You're not just projecting your feelings but everyone else's which I can already feel so it's like multiplied by ten." she explained rubbing her temples like he had done earlier. But it just didn't help and then she had a stroke of genius. "Jake lets talk about something it takes our minds off our powers it always worked before." she suggested.

Jake could only sigh when his sister had an idea he had to go along with it. "Fine what do you want to talk about ?" he asked being a gentleman he always let her pick the topic.

Prue looked thoughtful for a moment and then she knew what she wanted to talk to him about. "Jake look I don't want to piss you off but you conjured a fireball the other day and that's an upper level demon power. I think your powers might be growing." she said hoping he didn't get pissed she couldn't handle his temper right now.

"Yeah Prue I know I did Chuck brought that to my attention the other day and I don't know what to do about it." he answered truthfully but again he didn't dare tell her the full truth because the whole family would know if she knew.

"Alright enough of that we'll deal with it later. You wanna go to the underworld ?" she asked almost giddy with excitement.

"You know you don't have to ask me that question." Jake said going over to her so he could shimmer them both out.

* * *

"Alright D.J. what are we doing here ?" Mel asked as D.J. pulled in front of a house that looked like it should have been condemned twenty years ago.

"Mel here's the deal there have been a rash of women disappearing and most of them have been tracked back to this house. But the thing is the trial just goes cold after that and I was hoping that maybe you could figure out something about that." he said opening her door for her before they both walked up to the front door of the house. The shutters were hanging off and there were giant gaps in the boards that held the house together.

The inside of the house was in even worse shape than the outside if that was possible. There were huge holes in the walls and wires and insulation were visible. That was what insulation was left over after the rats had, had their way with it.

"D.J. this place practically screams demonic activity." Mel shot out while they walked through the house.

D.J. draped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a grin "Well I'm glad I brought you then." he said leading her into what could loosely be called a living room.

"Hate to break it to you partner but you brought the wrong witch. You should have asked Val or Penny they have premonitions not me you know that." Mel said picking up a figurine that was sitting out on a shelf. "We'll take this to one of then and see if they can get a vision, I just hope that it is enough to help you." Mel took in the way everything in the house looked any little thing could be important when it came to demons.

D.J. shook his head in disbelief he was one of the only cops who would knowingly bring a witch to a suspected crime scene. "Alright lets get out of here so we can work on this." He said taking her arm to walk her back to the car so they could go see her cousins.

Neither one of them noticed that as they left they were being watched by someone inside the house.

* * *

Patty and Ricky finally pulled apart from one another the electric current that passed between them however failed to dissipate.

"Wow," Ricky began dumbfounded he was at a loss for words "that was amazing." a slow blush crept up his features and his face was now bright red. He couldn't believe that what he had been waiting so long for had really just happened it was like he was living in a dream. A dream that he never wanted to wake up from if at all possible.

Patty was also blushing though not as deeply as Ricky was "Yeah that was pretty great I can't believe we wasted so much time trying to deny our feelings." she said staring into his eyes not daring to blink for the fear that it would all have been a dream.

Ricky brought his face within inches of hers she could feel his hot breath on her lips. "Well the way I see it is that we have to start making up for lost time." He said capturing her bottom lip between both of his. He picked her up from sitting position and carried her to the couch.

* * *

"_Prue you want to help me out a little here sis ?" _Jake asked telepathically because at the moment he was incapable of using his vocal cords. A rather large and ugly demon that resembled an ogre had him holding him by the throat. The demon was green and had muscles that would give Hank a run for his money.

It wasn't that Prue didn't want to help her brother she really did. It was just she too was tied up at the moment she was engaged in a fight with a lower level demon of some sort if it could be called a demon it looked more like a monster than a demon. Prue executed a spinning heel kick and caught the demon square in the chest with her spiked heel causing it to burst into flames. "Ha, who says wearing heels to fight demons is stupid." she exclaimed very happy with herself.

"_Really Prue that's all very nice but if you don't come help me you have to explain to mom how I died." _Jake sent her urgently he was starting to turn blue and his vision was getting fuzzy. From what he could see his sister was off in her own little world and had forgotten about him. She was more concerned with making sure she didn't have demon guts on her shoes. _"Prue please you can worry about your shoes later." _He urged he wanted to live long enough for his mom and Aunt Piper to kill him when they found out about him lying to them.

"_Oh keep your panties on Jakie pooh I'm coming." _Prue sent back in a cheerful tone that made Jake want to kill her. She walked up behind on the demon and stabbed him the back. "Hey Shrek pick on somebody your own size." she spat out.

The demon reeled in pain and loosened his grip on Jake causing the half demon to fall to the ground with a thud. But the demon now had his sights set on Prue and he didn't take notice of Jake scurrying away on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. Prue threw the most powerful potion she had at the demon but it had little to no effect on him. "Oh, oh that's not good." Prue panicked she hadn't thought this plan out very well.

"Oh great Prue let me guess we probably need the book of shadows to vanquish this demon and we don't have it." Jake guessed sarcastically getting to his feet. They needed to think and fast they had the disadvantage since neither one of them could freeze. So one of them would have to distract the demon while the other came up with a plan.

Seeing that her brother was in no condition to be demon bait Prue kept fighting him off. _"Jake come up with a spell and fast I can only fight him off for so long." _She begged as the demon caught her across the jaw with a backhand and threw her into the wall. She slid down the wall getting a laceration on her arm for her troubles. She quickly popped back up on her feet and kicked the demon' s feet out from under it.

Jake's mind was racing he had to think of a spell and fast. "Creature from a child's fairy tell we banish you to hell death takes you with this spell." he chanted pleased with himself that was a damn good spell on the fly.

The demon became grotesquely bloated and both Halliwell children knew that could only mean one thing. "Jake hit the deck he's gonna blow." Prue yelled out dropping to the ground and covering her head with her hands. Jake repeated the process just in time too because at the second he did the demon blew up. The result of that was they both were covered in a lime green sludge.

"Child's fairy tell ? Good going Jake now were covered in something that looks like a drunk puked it up." Prue said incredulously giving her brother a dirty look. Sometimes she hated him and now was one of those times.

Jake gave his older sister a defensive look he was proud of that spell and she had to make fun of it. "Hey it worked and I didn't see you coming up with anything." he replied calmly since they had both had enough confrontation for the day.

Prue gave him another withering glare but she smiled at him. "This was fun but we need to get back before Wy comes after us," she said putting her arm around her slime covered only brother so he could shimmer them "oh and you are so paying my dry-cleaning bill for this social services doesn't pay enough for my extensive wardrobe bills." she cracked mid-shimmer. Causing Jake to want to shimmer her somewhere unpleasant but he didn't only because his mom would bitch at him.

* * *

Henry was not a happy camper he had a scowl on his face as he sat on the edge of the bed in Chris's old room where he had been staying. The source of his unhappiness stemmed from the fact that he couldn't sense Prue or C.J. anywhere and they weren't answering his telepathic messages so that could only mean one thing they were in the underworld. Oh his mom and the aunts were not going to be happy but he couldn't help that he was giving then ten more minutes before he told on them.

Chris had sent him upstairs to sense for them when he went down to the basement to check on them and they weren't there. He knew he couldn't get away with going upstairs alone because they would suspect he was up to something. But Hank on the other hand could get away with it all he had to say was he wasn't feeling good and they wouldn't question that.

"_Chris I can't sense them anywhere." _He informed his cousin hoping that Wyatt was too busy to monitor their conversation.

"_Of course you can't. Fuck I'm going to kill both of them for ditching us like this it was uncalled for they should have asked us to go." _Came Chris's reply and it was evident from his tone that he was pissed at being left out from the fun.

"_Well if it need be I can always summon them." _Hank mused he really had no other ideas about what to do but then he suddenly felt both Prue and Jake's presence back in the manor.

"_Cancel that Bubba they're back in the basement and in so much trouble Aunt Phee just went down there." _Chris replied and Henry could hear the amusement in his voice.

Henry laid back on the bed he didn't really want to go back downstairs sure everyone who was mortal was gone finally with the exception of his dad and grandpa and probably his Uncle Darryl but they knew about magic. No he didn't want to go back down there because he was having memories come back that he didn't want to. He thought he was over it but he apparently wasn't he had spent so many years trying to forget what happened to his only true love and now this happened and tore scabs and scar tissue off of old wounds. His not being able to save Roman brought to mind his other failure he couldn't heal the one person who he had loved above all else.

So staying in the room kept everyone from worrying about him and how he was holding up it was like he told Em it would never be ok that they were gone but time would make it hurt less. That was until something like this happened again and then it would be pouring salt in old wounds. _"But that's all part of being in this family you have to be prepared to lose the ones you love." _He thought to himself taking no comfort in that sentiment.

* * *

Mel and D.J. walked into the kitchen of the manor where Piper and the other two Halliwell sisters were cleaning up. Chris along with some help from Coop, Leo, and Henry was doing the dishes that couldn't be put in the dishwasher. Darryl, Sheila, and Victor were all sitting at the table drinking coffee. While Prue and Jake were sitting at the kitchen counter studying it in order to keep from meeting Phoebe's gaze. Derek had taken Eva and Emily home where he could take care of them because they were all worn out. Lilly was sleeping on the couch in the living room.

"What the hell happened to you two ?" D.J. asked directing the question to Prue and Jake who were still covered in demon slime since Phoebe wasn't letting them out of her sight.

"Demon." they answered in unison ignoring the look their father gave them he was after all pretty much a push over when it came to his kids.

"Of course it's always a demon D.J. I don't know why you had to ask sweety." Phoebe said to the man she considered a nephew.

"Aunt Phoebe where is Val ?" Mel asked innocently she and D.J. hadn't exactly been forth coming when it came to what they had left the house to do.

"In your room waiting for you to get back." Phoebe answered never once taking her eyes off her oldest two children.

Mel nodded but Piper saw in her eyes that something was going on. "Why do you want to know Mel ? Because you and those girls are like Prue, Chris, and Hank." she said giving her a hard look.

Chris chuckled a little even though that was ill-advised when Piper was in one of her moods. " Mom you're on the right track but Mel, Patty, and Val are the ones you have to worry about or Val, Carly, and Penny. But not Mel, Val, and Penny. And relax she's with D.J. it's not like he'll let anything happen to her." he said digging a very deep hole for himself.

Piper however was ignoring him more concerned about what her daughter was doing. "Don't dodge the question Melinda Paige. What are you up to ?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

D.J. however felt sorry for her he was the one who deserved Piper's wrath not Mel. "Aunt Piper I asked her to help me on a case and we had to go check the place out but she told me I asked the wrong witch I need one who had premonitions. So we didn't find out anything." he informed her.

"Hey is that the case of the missing girls D.J. ?" Big Henry asked drying a dish that Chris handed him.

"Yeah that's the one Uncle Henry." D.J. confirmed looking to see what Piper's reaction was.

"That's fine D.J. see if all the girls want to help you two just stay out of trouble." Piper relented. This way she would know that the girls were safe because they were going to have to put the fear of God in the older kids.

* * *

Henry groaned when he heard the knock at the bedroom door more than anything he just wanted to be left alone to his thoughts right now. He didn't need anyone bugging him to see if he was ok the answer to that question was hell no, but he couldn't very well tell anyone in his family that they would freak out on him.

"Hank when someone knocks on the door it is customary to say something like 'come in' or 'go away'," Liz said coming into the room and taking a seat on the desk chair. "I just don't know where your manners have gone to these days." she gave him her best smile to take some of the sting out of her last statement.

Henry however didn't laugh or even grin his face stayed set in a stony expression that would have made a person cold on a hot day. He got up from the bed and began pacing the room he knew Liz wanted something and she wouldn't go away until she got what she came for.

"So let me guess Wy sent you to make sure I was ok." he finally said looking her square in the eye and daring her to tell him he was wrong.

Liz gave him an innocent look but the expression on his face told her that he wasn't buying it. "Fine Wy sent me but I was worried too," she admitted and she watched as Henry nodded his head to himself as if in confirmation of what he had already known. " it's just that after you lost her you went on a binge that we all want to avoid happening again if all possible. Look everyone knows that this thing with Ro tore the scabs off of those old wounds but please don't clam up on us." she brought her eyes up to meet Henry's but he quickly looked away he didn't want to let her in his head just yet and he knew that she would try.

Henry continued his pacing and he could feel a pressure building deep within himself and that only meant one thing he was about to lose control of his powers. "Liz please don't even bring that up. That is the hole in my heart that will never heal up so just don't mention it anymore. I really loved her and look how that turned out." he said coldly his eyes losing all the light that was normally in them. Objects started floating around the room and the clock on the wall blew up. But Liz wasn't fazed by any of this she was used to it from Wyatt always losing his temper.

"You know," Liz said putting her hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him but he pulled away. " your powers are tied to your emotions so you might want to get that under control other wise Wy won't let you come with us when we go hunt down the demon that did this to Ro." this time her comment earned her a small grin from him if only to make her feel better.

"Ok Uncle Leo drop the act you're not part whitelighter so stop acting like it." he said looping his arm through hers "Lets get that boyfriend of yours and go to the kitchen I'm starving." He reached out to open the door but Chris had it opened before he could put his hand on it.

"You better come on down the moms want to have a word with us and trust me it won't be pretty they're pissed." Chris said leading them both down the hall to Wyatt's room.

* * *

Mel and D.J. had decided against trying to hunt down Penny and Carly after a search of both Phoebe's condo and Paige's house had turned up only Val who had been at the manor anyway. Penny and Carly were probably just with Emily trying to keep her company anyway and it was better that way. Val knocked on Derek's front door only to have it go unanswered.

Mel meanwhile tried to reach both Patty and Ricky on their cells phones but got no answer there either.

D.J. couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the two of them. They both complained about the Wyatt, Chris, and Henry being protective but they didn't realize they were just as bad when it came to their younger cousins. And in Val's case her younger sister. They didn't mind Jake so much because unless they did something really horrible he covered for them.

"Step aside ladies," he said stepping up to the front door, "let me show you how an old pro does this," he pulled a lock pick out of his jacket pocket and began picking the lock on the door. Mel and Val both shared a look and shook their heads at him. " and we're in." he said returning his lock pick to his pocket and pushing the door open. He bowed and gestured for both the girls to go in before him.

Once Mel and Val were in the D.J. followed them and shut the door behind him. "Thanks D.J. you could give my mom a run for her money in the breaking and entering department." Val said as they passed in the main hallway.

"What can I say ? I have some mad skills with a lock pick me and Junior used to practice by breaking into Uncle Coop's office and reading his files." he said smugly referring to C.J. they both called each other Junior because it got too confusing to them being D.J. and C.J.

Mel rolled her eyes at both of them they sure knew how to get on her last nerve at times and then she heard a noise from the other room and perked up her ears in an attempt to hear better. "You both need to shut up I hear something in the living room." she said gesturing wildly for them to follow her as she made her way to the living room. Both were going to argue with her and say that they didn't hear anything but a split second before they could they heard a groan from the other room.

All three quickened their pace and the sight that greeted them was one that shocked them more than if a demon had attacked. Patty and Ricky were on the couch making out hot and heavy. Both were missing their shirts and neither didn't notice or didn't care that the others were in the room.

D.J. being a gentleman turned his back to the scene he really didn't want to see something he wasn't meant to see.

Mel and Val were both too shocked for words this was something that they expected to see from Carly and Penny with one of their boyfriends. But never did they dream they would walk in on Patty and Ricky the way they were now.

Mel's first instinct was to flick out her hands and the freeze the scene until she remembered that they were both good witches and wouldn't freeze. So instead she let out a sharp wolf whistle something else she got out of her mom's play book.

Ricky and Patty were both startled by the shrill whistle that Mel let out and when they broke apart they both were stunned to see that they had company. Ricky handed Patty his shirt to put on which she did gladly.

"Um listen guys it's not what you think." Ricky stammered out hoping that Mel and Val would believe that but they faces were set in stony expressions.

"It never is." D.J. said flatly by that time he had turned around. At least that was how it had been between himself and Mel they had snuck around for about a month before getting caught. And then all hell broke loose when the Halliwell brothers found out.

"Ricky it is what they think lets face that. D.J. just don't tell Hank, or Chris, or Wy." she damn near begged as she quickly buttoned up Ricky's shirt. She was not used to being in this kind of position this was the kind of thing that happened to her sister or even Hank but never her. And honestly she didn't care if Hank or Chris knew it was Wyatt that would give her hell.

Mel shook her head she could have very easily been in the position Patty was in now had Roman lived but she pushed the thought quickly from her head so what if she had thought she loved him. "It's about damn time you two now all we need is for Wy and Liz to get together and everything will be in order." Mel said giving them both a huge smile. She was happy for them she really was she just couldn't help but feel sad that her boyfriend was gone.

"If you all don't mind getting dressed we have business to take care of." D.J. interrupting their little love fest.

Val let out a long sigh only in the Halliwell family did you not get time to grieve for someone you love. "He's right get dressed and then we'll fill you in." she said shaking her head sadly.

* * *

"Aunt Billie please if you don't let me do this I'll never get to see him." Penny begged close to tears. She and Billie were in the kitchen of Billie's house having a discussion. While Torch, and J.D. were out in the living room.

"Penelope Marie Halliwell your mom would kill us both," Billie said letting out a loud sigh she had been there not too long ago but that still didn't change the fact that Phoebe wouldn't be happy. " you know as well as I do that you're not supposed to be seeing him." she tried reasoning with her.

Penny knew how to get what she wanted out of her aunt nobody could play people like Penny Halliwell she took after her mom in that respect. Penny stuck out her bottom lip, got a pleading look in her eyes, and put her hands together as if in prayer. "Pease Aunt Bwillie." she begged in her best five year old voice.

"Fine, I can't argue with that face and you know it. But on two conditions," she said and Penny's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. " condition one Uncle J.D. stays in the room with you the whole time. And condition two is if your mom or dad finds out about this I never agreed to any of it." She finished sticking her hand out for Penny to shake.

Penny took Billie's hand and shook it she would agree to anything if it meant she got to see Torch. "Deal." she said marching back to the living room.

* * *

Prue and Jake were both uncomfortably aware that the eyes of all their cousins were on them and that if looks could kill they would have been dead long ago. Because of the stupidity on the part of Prue and Jake about getting caught after being in the underworld now they all had to suffer. But more importantly than that now they would never be able to get away and go hunt for more information on the demon that killed Ro.

Nobody deserved to have the wrath of Piper vented at them unless they had really done something wrong. So everyone was noticeably upset that they now had to listen to Piper rampage for however long she saw fit.

Piper was mid rant when she looked around and noticed that no one was really listening to her. She zeroed in on Wyatt and Liz who were more interested with poking each other than with listening to her. "Behave and listen you two and I mean it. This is no joking matter your friend gets killed five days ago and then Prue and Jake go off and try to join him today." she raved more angry with the situation than she was with any of the kids.

Liz wasn't paying attention to Piper though because at that moment she was sucked into one of her visions. "Uh, Aunt Piper as much as I love to listen to you rant and rave. We're about to have company so get ready." Liz said. Wyatt quickly stood up beside her to protect her. Lilly had been excused from this little meeting because she was sleeping for the first time in days. Jake had shimmered her into Wyatt's old room so she had no clue what was going on.

Paige made Big Henry leave the room so she wouldn't have to worry about him and she sent Victor with him. Coop was going to stay but one look from Phoebe sent both him and Leo with Henry and Victor. Chuck went and stood with Prue and Jake so they could cover that side of the room. As usual Chris and Hank were left to fend for themselves with whatever demons came after them.

A few seconds later three darklighters and three lower level demons shimmered into the manor. Henry and Chris took one look at the darklighters and then they shared a look. "Why oh why does there always have to be darklighters ?" Little Henry asked rhetorically they were the one thing he hated more than life itself. Piper would have stared at him in disbelief if it wasn't for the fact that she had more pressing things to worry about like the demon in front of her trying to kill her.

Chris shot out his hands and let loose with his elder bolts successfully frying the darklighter in front of him. Henry shot out his hands and blew up one of the darklighters and Wyatt did something similar with his energy blasts to the last dark lighter. The Charmed Ones barely had to lift a finger on their side of the room Chuck and Jake both took care of the demons.

Paige tucked a stray hair back behind her ear "That was almost too easy." she said and right as she did six darklighters and six demons appeared and began hurling everything they had in their magic arsenal at them.

"Paige the next time you use a phrase like that I'll kill you." Piper warned as she turned to blow up a demon. Every time Paige said something like that something bad always happened right after and it was a proven fact.

Paige just ignored her sister and put her hand out and did the old return to sender trick with an energy ball a demon sent her way. Damn Piper was right again she really was going to have to stop saying things like that it always ended poorly for them.

* * *

"Look guys we just have to stop off here real fast to get some of the stuff for the case and then we can be on our way." D.J. said as he put the key in the lock of the apartment that he shared with Jason Jackson. They had finally managed to get Ricky and Patty dressed though she was still wearing his shirt but no one cared. D.J. was now going to have them look over the case files to see what they could find out from them. He was hoping that he was wrong and that he had just been around the Halliwells too long causing him to have an over active imagination. But his gut told him that this was some serious magic that was going down but then again he had been wrong before.

Despite the scene they had just walked in on at Derek's house none of them were prepared to see Carly walking through the living room with nothing but Jason's white dress shirt on. Now while they weren't prepared for the sight neither were they surprised they expected something like this out of her. Jason walked in a split second later without a shirt on. Neither one of the tried to cover up.

"Damn now if only one of the cousins bags a date we'll score a Halliwell hat trick." Mel commented dryly and then rolled her eyes.

"So I can only assume since all of you are with D.J. that we have a case to work on," Carly said as if standing half naked was the most normal thing in the world for her. Mel nodded that she was indeed correct in her assumption. " I'll go get dressed then." she stalked back down the hall to Jason's room but not before she stopped to kiss him on the way.

Jason opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off "I wouldn't talk if I were you, you're a dead man Wy will kill you if the Chris and Hank don't." D.J. said he had warned his roommate about this but he had done it anyway.

Ricky took pity on Jason hell they were both in the same boat after all. "So what about this case Darryl ?" he asked to get him on a safer topic.

D.J. took a file off the kitchen table and handed it to him, on top of the file there was a photo of one of the missing young women. She was a tiny blond twenty-two year old nursing student with blue eyes and one hell of a perfect smile. Ricky gave the picture only a quick glance before he read over the facts of the case. It outlined everything the cops knew about her disappearance and that wasn't much. The only thing they knew for sure was that she had last been seen in that house and no one had seen or heard from her since. "This is definitely demonic it has to be, only demons would operate out of a house that looks this bad." Ricky said looking at the picture of the house they had to go to.

Jason let out a long sigh this wasn't even his case and he had the feeling he was somehow going to get dragged into this. "Fine I'll help." Jason said in a grumpy tone when he saw the looks he was getting from everyone in the room. He would help but he didn't have to be happy about it.

"So what that means is do us all a huge favor and go put some clothes on." Val said to him pointing to his room where Carly had just went and Val realized that. "But wait until Carly comes back." she added at the last second. That's all they needed was for the two of them to decide it was time for round two while they were all still there.

* * *

Finally all the demons that had shimmered into the manor had been vanquished but all was not well in the Halliwell household. Hank and Chris had got shot with darklighter arrows meaning that they needed to be healed right away. The only problem was Paige and Wyatt just couldn't seem to heal them.

"I have just one question," Prue said evenly and Phoebe gestured for her oldest child to ask away. " why is it always Hank or Chris that's getting shot some way ?" she asked a confused look on her face.

Wyatt had his little brother's head cradled in his lap they were running out of ideas. "I'll tell you why Prue they both have that fucking hero complex. They think that they have to sacrifice themselves because they're not me." he said it was true Henry and Chris were both always trying to make up for not being the mighty twice blessed and it normally wound up getting one of them hurt.

Leo shifted his weight on the balls of his feet uncomfortably he knew he could fix this. It was just he hadn't had the time to tell Piper about the deal he had made with the Elders but she could be mad later he had to save his family. "Look I have an idea but Piper I warn you , you won't like this." Leo said as he kneeled down beside his oldest nephew since he was in worse shape than Chris was.

Leo put his hands out over the wound on Henry's stomach and he hoped and prayed that this worked. It had been so long since he actually had, had to heal anyone he hoped he still remembered how. "Uncle Leo I hate to break this to you but you haven't been a whitelighter since after Chris was born." Hank said looking up at his uncle like he was crazy.

Leo however ignored the comment he made and he felt a wave relief wash over him when the familiar golden glow coming from his hands. Henry's wound began to shrink until it was completely gone along with any trace of blood and the hole in his shirt. He turned and repeated the process with Chris feeling relief that he was able to heal him this time and not like when he had went back to past and Leo had to watch him die.

When he finished healing them he looked up at his wife sheepishly oh boy was he in trouble this time. So maybe part of his deal with the elders had involved him taking his powers back but he had done it for a reason.

Piper's eyes were wide with disbelief after all they had been through together he went and became a whitelighter again. Phoebe and Paige were both also floored at seeing this sure Leo had once been their whitelighter but that was a long time ago.

"Piper I know this comes as a surprise to you but I swear I can explain it's not what you think." he began trying to explain lamely.

Piper didn't even give him a chance to explain further she shot out her hands and blew him into a million tiny blue orbs. "When he's back together again he has a whole lot of explaining to do but I'm not finished with you kids yet so don't go far." she warned and waited for Leo to reform.

The Halliwell children stayed firmly rooted in their spots there was no way they were going to miss this. It was interesting to watch Piper vent her anger at anyone who wasn't them because she could be downright amusing when she was angry.

* * *

Derek was sitting on the couch in Eva's living room with his arm around her, she hadn't said anything for a couple of hours and he wasn't about to make her talk until she was ready. There was a knock on the door and Eva moved to go answer it but Derek stopped her. He got up and walked to the front door and opened it. His mouth hung half open when he saw the man that knocked on the door.

"Hi is Eva here ?" a blond man who looked like Roman asked. If his guy wasn't Roman it was his twin brother they had the same eyes and everything.

Derek only nodded his head he couldn't find his words right that minute and then it dawned on him who the man standing in front of him was. He went pale as a sheet as if he had just saw a ghost.

"Derek honey who is that at the door ?" Eva called from the other room as she walked to the door to be by his side. She too was shocked when she saw who was standing at her front down a man she hadn't seen in over twenty-two years. "Jimmy ?" she questioned softly.

The man at the door didn't answer her however he just walked into the house and closed the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter please review.


	3. Chapter 3:Getting Even

Chapter 3:Getting Even

Piper was standing with her hands on her hips when he husband finally reformed in front of her. That was the only good thing she could see about him having his powers again she could blow him up whenever he pissed her off. And to tell the truth he had about twenty years of pissing her off to make up for.

Leo reformed with a frown on his face he had forgotten just how much it hurt when Piper blew him up. "Piper I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but that really hurts." he said through gritted teeth but his expression softened considerably when he saw the way his wife was looking at him. "I guess I have some explaining to do." he said simply looking down at the floor.

"I think you would be right on the money with that one dad." Wyatt said also curious about what was going on.

"Well I'm an Elder again," he said simply but he knew he couldn't leave it at that when he saw the wounded look on Piper's face. " when they gave me the prophecy the elders said that they had a deal for me. All I had to do was agree to become an elder again and I could help make sure my family stayed safe." he explained taking away a little of the hurt on Piper's face.

Paige looked confused none of the elders had mentioned anything to her about Leo. "Why after all this time Leo ?" she asked she had been the family's bridge to the elders for years.

"The council needed another member and they said it would help me with my duties at magic school." he said evenly never taking his eyes off of his wife he knew that if he played this right she would only be mad at him for a little while.

"Are you going to have to live up there ?" Chris asked he knew from Piper telling him that he had been the cause of his father doing this once before. He had yet to reach that point in his flashbacks yet but he was sure that was coming up soon.

"No I'm not that kind of elder, I have all the elder powers and things like that but I'll still age I wouldn't leave you guys that was part of the deal." Leo assured his son just because he was almost twenty-three years old didn't mean that Leo was going to start being the father he was in the other time line he would never let that happen.

"Ok well why did they want you to do that ?" Piper asked she was finally calm enough to listen to what Leo had to say and based on what he said she should have listened to him before she blew him up. But that was not in her nature to ask questions first Leo understood that.

Leo smiled at this question this was his favorite part of the deal "They wanted me to be your whitelighter again and I just couldn't say no."his statement even got him a smile from Piper and her sisters and not to mention all the kids were thrilled.

"Why would we need a whitelighter ?" Paige asked somewhat confused "I mean we haven't had one for years so why now." it made sense to everyone in the room because it was true the elders had never bothered to assign them another whitelighter after Chris got killed.

"So you'll be around to help train the next generation of Charmed Ones, Paige you can't heal yourself and besides that someone else needs to be around who can go check with the elders. And they knew you guys would never trust anyone else they assigned to you." Leo explained patiently this had actually been his idea and one of the conditions of his taking his powers back.

"So what is the other part of this deal ?" Phoebe asked speaking for the first time since Leo had used his powers to heal the boys.

Leo had a sharp intake of breath this was a long story but one that needed to be explained otherwise things would get very confusing around the Halliwell house.

* * *

"Jimmy what are you doing here ?" Eva asked as she sat back down on the couch beside Derek.

Jimmy sat in the chair across from the couch and he seemed to be collecting his thoughts before answering. " I figured I'd come and see how you were doing after what happened." he answered.

"Jimmy you've been dead for over twenty years now and you've never come down before. And how do you think I'm doing I just buried my oldest son today." Eva shot at him not very pleasantly she was not in the mood to be nice. A part of her was still mad at Jimmy for dying on her and leaving her alone to raise their twins. And that wasn't the half of it she was furious that he had never came when his kids tried to summon him when they had needed him.

"Well they saw fit to send me down and let me see my daughter after what happened to Roman." Jimmy said not knowing how his wife would feel about that. He could see that she was furious with him for one reason or another. But he had to admit that she was beautiful when she was angry, and she had every right to be angry with him after he had left her alone to raise two children by herself.

Derek felt something deep down that he recognized as a pang of jealousy and he was shocked by that. But thinking it over a minute he realized that he had every right to be jealous he thought of Eva's twins as his own and he was hurting just as bad as she was over losing Roman.

"So after all this time the elders let you come down to see my daughter because I lost my son ? But you couldn't come all those times when one of them was crying their eyes out because they didn't have a father and there were certain things they needed him for. You never even came when they tired to summon you Jimmy and I know you could have. Derek was more of a dad to them than you ever were." Eva raged venting twenty-two years worth of anger at him. Deep down she knew he couldn't help dying and she wasn't really mad at him it was the situation that was pissing her off. Derek put his hand on her leg to calm her down and she leaned her head into his shoulder.

"Eva you have every right to be pissed at me but please just tell me where Lilly is I want to see her. I never got to meet my son and now the elders won't let me see him. But for what it's worth I never once meant to hurt any of you Eva you have to believe that. If you want me to go I will but I would really like to see Lilly so tell her I stopped by I'll be around if she wants to see me." Jimmy said getting up to leave.

Derek saw something in the man's eyes as he got up to leave something that he could identify with. The look in Jimmy's eyes said that he had failed as a father and he knew it but it hadn't been his fault. Derek knew how he was feeling he felt that way every time Chuck got kidnaped by demons who wanted him to join their side. So Derek and Jimmy had a lot more in common than that they both had two children with Eva, they both also knew what it felt like to fail as a father. Jimmy because he wasn't careful and had managed to get himself killed just before his twins were born, and Derek because he wasn't magical and therefore he was never able to protect his son from the demonic forces that came after him.

"Jimmy wait," Derek called out and Jimmy turned to look at him " look I don't know if Lilly will want to see you or not but you can stay at my place until I can get an answer for you." Jimmy looked hopefully at the man who had come in and taken his place and from where he was standing Derek had done one hell of a job he knew for a fact that both of his children had loved him.

"Thank you Derek but I can't ask you to do that for me you've done more than enough already and I'll never be able to thank you for it." Jimmy said gratefully it was a comfort to him to know that even though he had not been able to be around that his kids still had a father figure around.

"No need to thank me man it was my pleasure and I do have to do this for you because I recognize that look in your eyes and I've been there so the least I can do is help you out a little seeing as I've been there before." Derek said shrugging off his thanks because he was a modest person.

Eva looked between the two men that she had , had kids with and while she still had a place in her heart reserved for Jimmy she now remembered why she loved Derek.

* * *

Gorgon was pleased with himself as he watched the Halliwells scramble around and try to hold their world together. His plan was working better than he could have ever hoped for now all that was left was for him to put some finishing touches on it and then he would be rid of Ben forever and could rule the underworld unopposed.

* * *

"So does anybody else think that it was fishy that Aunt Piper ran us out of the manor without yelling at us some more ?" Chuck asked taking beers out of his refrigerator and passing them around. The gang had settled on Chuck's apartment as their gathering spot today for a couple of reasons one of them being that the Halliwells apartment still bore some evidence of Chuck and Wyatt's altercation which none them wanted to be reminded of. And because his apartment was further away from Roman's than was anyone else's and no one had , had the courage to go in there since he had been killed.

Prue snorted at her boyfriend's comment of course it was odd that Piper had thrown them out without yelling at them more but she wasn't going to complain about it and besides Leo was the one now facing the wrath of Piper and he was better able to take it right now than they were. "Honey of course it was odd but I'm thankful for the break and besides as soon as they finish with Uncle Leo they will come looking for us so they can yell more my mom didn't even get to tear into me and Jake so I figure we don't have long to come up with a plan if we're going to do something." she said and got nods from everybody in the room because it was the truth.

"But what are we going to do we don't even know who this guy is ?" Lilly asked she wanted to go after the bastard more than anyone did Roman was her twin brother and she didn't know what she was going to do without him but she was going to make damn sure she got the son of a bitch that killed him.

"Don't worry Lilly we are going to take the bastard out with extreme prejudice by the time we finish with him he'll beg for death." Hank said slamming his fist into his hand he was past the point of being upset and he had gone right to pissed off sometime in the last hour.

Wyatt, Prue, Liz and Jake all began to rub their temples they had already had a trying day and Hank's lack of control on his emotions was making it much worse. "Henry, get your temper under control." all four yelled at him in unison.

Henry didn't look very repentant about adding to their already unbearable headaches. "Sorry guys I forget about the whole empathy thing and my temper gets out of hand at times like this." he said showing that he had meant them no harm.

"You're forgiven Henry I forgot you're the only one that didn't grow up in a house with an empath. At least I can't feel your love for a certain person in this room and you're not willing to express it like I can feel it from two other people." Prue said eyeing both Wyatt and Liz up and down as she spoke because their unresolved relationship issues were only adding to her headache and that was using her cupid powers.

"So where do we start gathering information on what happened to Ro ?" Liz asked wanting to avoid where Prue had been going with her last comment. Because she was having feelings for Wyatt lately feelings she was sure he didn't return at least not yet anyway. Of course they had a son together but they could have already changed the future. Besides that Perry could have been a fluke they could have had a night together and nothing else ever came of it they never did get a chance to ask him if he had any siblings older or younger than he was.

Chris sighed and ran his hands over his face something he did when he needed to gather his thoughts. " We should start at Charmed since that was the last place we know for sure he was. We just have to be careful while we're nosing around there otherwise mom will find out and in her present mood I don't want her pissed at me. " he stated after a moment's thought he should have thought of that sooner. He was a cop after all such things should come to him easier than that.

"That sounds like a great idea little bro but we can't all leave because mom and the aunts will be here looking for us and we have to send the right people if we don't want them to think we're up to something. And that's the one thing we can't afford to have happen." Wyatt said taking charge something that caused a power struggle between him and Chris a lot and most of the time he went along with what Chris said. But this time Chris didn't put up an argument because he knew Wyatt was right. If Piper or Phoebe and Paige for that matter found out that a certain group of them was off doing something they would get worried. Paige as a formality because she and the kids had an agreement as long as they told her what they were up to she wouldn't rat them out.

"Fine we're agreed. Who goes ?" Prue asked knowing it was critical to pick the right group.

Henry had been giving the matter a good deal of thought and only one of his ideas made any sense. "Wyatt and Coop should go for sure they all trust Wyatt not to let him do anything stupid and I should go." He said it was the scenario the Halliwell sisters were most likely to believe because Henry was not a hellion like Chris and Prue he just let would follow them to make sure they stayed out of trouble. The only thing that would make them wonder was the fact that he was hanging out with Wyatt he normally didn't because of the age gap.

Chris as usual jumped to back his partner up "That's how we have to play it if we want to pull this off and who knows maybe we'll get away with it. Otherwise we need to be prepared to have no privacy at all because they will be watching us like hawks. To the point where they would make us move back home." he said laying out what was at risk if they got caught doing what they were about to do. In the back of their minds they all knew what would happen if they got caught but it helped to have a verbal reminder from time to time.

Wyatt lit up again for about the twentieth time that day and he took a moment to blow some smoke before he spoke again. "So I guess we better get going before mom gets done tearing into dad.," he began and then he saw Liz giving him a look for smoking again "I promise I'll quit soon Liz. Come on guys lets go scope this out before we get caught." he said and orbed out before anybody else had a chance to get on to him.

Hank looked at C.J. and they both shrugged before they orbed and shimmered out behind Wyatt.

"Now with any luck they'll be back before anybody tracks us over here. Otherwise like Peanut said we'll probably all be forced to move back home." Prue sighed and Chris shot her a look that said that it was her fault they were in that mess to begin with.

* * *

"So let me see if I got this right," Paige began they were still in the living room of the manor trying to pull details out of Leo and he had explained everything the best he could. But it had raised a lot of questions. " our next generation has one hell of a fight one their hands and for them to stand any chance at winning Piper and I have to get pregnant again sometime soon so they will have the power of twelve, you had to become a elder again to help Phoebe out because Piper and I will be down, oh and not to mention the elders are going to make us the age we were at the time of the Ultimate Battle so we will almost be the same age as our kids." Paige said ticking off each item on her fingers as she went. "Does that about cover it ?" she asked letting out a long sigh.

"Oh no you forgot the part where each group of kids is going to have a whitelighter even though every power of three will have at least one whitelighter." Piper picked up where her sister left off she didn't mind Leo being their whitelighter again she loved him and trusted him. It was any other whitelighter that the elders would send to her kids that she had the problem with.

"And I think that about covers it very nicely if I do say so myself," Phoebe cut in she was upset about the prospect of having the elders mettle in their lives again. " and the kids are not going to be happy at all about the fact that they have to have a whitelighter either." She knew that outside of the family there was not a whitelighter that Jake trusted because most of them held him in contempt for being a demon and she didn't want to put her only son through that.

Leo let out a long sigh he was just as upset about the elders wanting the kids to have a whitelighter but he knew he had to choose his battles. The truth was he had still not been completely forthcoming he still had a surprise or two up his sleeve for the girls but it would wait for a little while. They had about all they could stand for one day and to throw anything else at them right now would be unfair and it would overload them. "Yeah that's about it and I know that I never should have kept this from you guys for so long," he began because he had really hated lying to them for as long as he had been " I was going to tell you but then we had that meeting with the kids about the prophecy and then Ro got killed so there hasn't been the time to tell you anything and I'm sorry. I really did want to tell you guys I just never found the right time." he finished he really was sorry but he would do what he did again in a minute if it meant that he got a chance to keep his family safe.

"Leo don't worry about it I'm not nearly as mad as I was and besides you did it for a good reason. Now lets go talk to those kids about trying to get revenge and how it might get them killed." Piper said latching onto her husband so he could orb her out.

* * *

"This is pointless none of us even have the power of premonition so there is no way we can find anything out." Wyatt whined as they made their way around the kitchen area of Piper's restaurant Charmed. He was all for finding and killing the son of a bitch who had killed Roman just as much as everyone else was but this was just a waste of time. How the hell were they going to find anything out if none of them had visions ?

Henry couldn't help but smile a little because his oldest cousin sounded just like a five year old little boy and because this was the first time that he had been out from under the watchful eye of his Aunt Piper since he had his accident at work. "Honestly Wy just keep an eye out you never know what might prove to be useful and besides this was sort of your idea," he informed him chuckling at the look Wyatt shot him. " you check over by Ro's cook sation, me and Demon Boy will check the freezer and then we'll fan out." he said now serious they had to do something to find the demon that killed Ro and they had already wasted too much time over the past few days by not getting off the dime and onto the trail of who had done this.

Wyatt didn't respond at first he just rolled his eyes at Henry but in the end he relented without saying anything too sarcastic "Fine but I don't think that we'll find anything." he grumbled but Henry was no longer even paying attention to him he had walked into the freezer to see what he could see.

"Wy just do it the sooner we find out something the sooner we can go after this bastard which I know you want to do as much as I do." Jake said leaning against the freezer door Piper would kill them if she knew that they were just standing around with that open but luckily for them Charmed wasn't open yet so with any luck Piper would never even know that they had been there.

"Oh Cooper, you might want to come in here and say something nice to you're very brilliant older cousin I think I've just broke the case." Henry called to Jake sweetly sarcastic but never the less Jake rolled his eyes and stepped into the freezer and saw Hank on his knees in the freezer studying a something intently something that he couldn't see.

When Jake saw the position he was in he couldn't help but crack wise it wasn't his fault that it was his mother coming out in him. "Dude look I know that you haven't had a date in a while but that is no reason for you to change teams on us." he said chuckling at his own whit.

But Hank chose to ignore him other than giving him the finger "Coop you're going to take that back and say something nice about me when you see what I've found." he said still being very sarcastic he couldn't help it either though he really was the male version of Paige.

Jake squinted his eyes in the vain hope of seeing what it was that Henry was studying but to no avail. "Hen I hate to break it to you but I don't see anything." he informed him but that did not deter Henry from looking at whatever the hell it was on the floor that no one else could see.

Henry laid a piece of paper on the floor next to the spot he was looking at and he with some effort made it to his feet he was still sore as hell all over but he had to expect that. "What is the one thing all demons and criminals have in common ?" he asked reasonably once he was back on his feet. Jake thought about the question and the possibility that his cousin had lost his mind but he just shrugged in answer to that question. "The one thing they have in common is that they're all stupid and they will do something to get themselves caught. You might want to write that down Coop my boy." he said brightly almost cheerfully.

Jake again rolled his eyes at his cousin but his curiosity had gotten the better of him so he had to ask just where the hell Hank was going with his little lesson. "Ok Hen I'll bite where the hell are you going with this ?" he asked. Henry's only response was to point at the piece of paper on the floor and then Jake finally saw what he had been looking at. On the floor there was a drop of blood sure it was small but from the way it fallen there was no mistake that it was Roman's blood.

"Go get Wy, Coop now we have something to work with." Henry said now all business causing Jake to remember that things like this were what Henry and Chris did for a living.

* * *

"All I'm saying Prue is maybe if you and Jake would have told us you were going to blow off some steam then we would've covered for you and we wouldn't be in the mess we're in right now." Liz explained to Prue earning a sharp look from Chuck for being short with his woman.

Prue rolled her eyes however and wasn't paying much attention to what her friend was saying she was more concerned with the vibes she was picking up from Carly over their telepathic link. While she knew her cousin wasn't in any danger she wasn't exactly a happy camper at the moment. And unfortunately Prue knew why and boy were the boys going to kill Jason when they found out what those two had been doing all afternoon. The last thing Prue needed was her over sexed younger cousins driving her crazy when she had enough of overly emotional people to last her a lifetime so she carefully put all her mental blocks back in place. That was all the proof she needed to know that she was drained her mental walls were coming down and Carly was starting to drive her insane. she wasn't even her sister and if she was coming in that clear then Pure had a problem.

"Prue you still with us ?" Lilly asked snapping her fingers in front of the younger woman's face when she saw her zoned out look. Lilly had gained a second wind she wasn't sure how but she was sure that the only thing driving her right at the moment was her thirst for revenge other wise she would be falling apart again.

Seeing that his cousin hadn't responded to Lilly, Chris cupped his hands around his mouth and made a megaphone "Earth to Ladybug." he shouted.

This succeeded in shaking her out of her trance and she turned to glare at Chris "What do you want Peanut ?" she asked sharply she was really worn out and not in the mood to have a confrontation with him.

Chris smirked at the tone that she had taken with him and was about to say something whitty to her when Chuck cut him off "Come on guys lets not start we all have to be united to make it through this other wise not only will the demons tear us apart but so will our parents." he said drawing out each word to let every one have a chance to digest what he had just said.

"Alright changing the subject how long do you guys think we have until our parents stage our intervention ?" Liz asked knowing full well that if the Halliwell cousins started arguing that it would turn into an all out war.

"Soon knowing Aunt Piper and my mom was pissed at me and Jake so very soon." Prue said and no sooner had the words left her mouth than there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devils." Chuck said getting up to answer the door he swallowed hard when he saw who all was at his front door. Not only were all the Halliwell sisters at the door but they had brought reenforcements Derek and Eva , and Liz's mom was also present. Chuck groaned and wordlessly waved them into his apartment they were in for it now when Piper Halliwell, Derek Bradford, and Nicole Shane got together to get a hold of the kids it was pure torture.

Liz's jaw damn near hit the floor when she saw her mother standing there with a pissed off look on her face that Liz knew better than to argue with. Oh how she wished that Wyatt was there right now and she shot Chris a look saying he needed to get them back ASAP.

But Chris had already sent them a telepathic message to get their asses back and in a hurry.

Piper walked into the living room and began looking all the kids up and down she was clearly in charge. "Where are Wyatt, Henry, and Jake ?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. But thankfully they all orbed back in the room before anyone had to think up an answer to that question.

Wyatt as per what had been his norm for the day was smoking again and he didn't even care that his mom saw him. When she arched her eyebrow in his direction he shrugged his shoulders and went over to sit beside Liz. Jake quickly made his way to Lilly's side. And Henry chose to lean against the island that separated Chuck's kitchen and living room.

"And where have you three been ?" Piper asked eyeing each young man for what seemed like an eternity. Wyatt and Jake both shifted nervously under her gaze.

But Henry didn't show that it bothered him it was his job not to let his emotions show under pressure. "We were just up on the bridge taking a breather I can't imagine why but things were kinda tense in here we needed a break." he answered for them with a bravado that no one other than Chris could see through.

"Fine I believe you," Piper said she instinctively trusted her oldest nephew to tell her the truth. " now onto the real reason why we're here." she began and all the young adults in the room groaned.

* * *

Emily was seriously in no mood to stay at her mom's house and be reminded of her brother every time she looked up so she had run the two miles or so to her dad's house hoping she would find a little peace of mind there. Walking in the front door the first thing she noticed was the bottle of tequila on the table and the two shot glasses. "The best idea I've heard all day." she said to herself not that there was anyone else to say it to.

"That makes two of us then." a male voice said behind her. Emily turned to see a man who looked like he could be Roman's twin brother but that wasn't possible.

"You must be Emily, I'm Jimmy you're mom's first husband." Jimmy introduced himself when he noted the look of confusion on the girl's face.

Emily gave him a wane smile she liked this guy and not only because he reminded her of Roman but because he was a nice guy. "Nice to meet you Jimmy. But can I ask why you're at my dad's house." she asked not even phased by the fact she was talking to a man who had been dead for over twenty years. If she let that stop her from ever talking to anyone then she would never talk to about half of the Halliwells, Sam, or J.D.

"Right to the point aren't you ?" he asked and watched Emily smile at him again in response. "He told me I could crash out here for a while. Scouts Honor I promise." he said holding up his right hand three fingers extended with his thumb pinning his pinky down.

Emily giggled for the first time in days "So how about we break into my brother's booze stash and we can tell each other about the fucked up past few days we've had ?" she asked but she was already up the stairs by the time he nodded the affirmative. She came back down the stairs seconds later carrying a bottle of Jack Daniel's that she had liberated from Ricky's night stand drawer.

"This is pretty good stuff for someone your age I'll refrain from asking you how you got it." Jimmy said smiling and taking the bottle from her.

Emily just gave him a grin and said "Hey that tequila that Ricky was drinking before he left here was obviously to give him the liquid courage to talk to the girl he likes. This whiskey is for pain it helps you to forget." She went to the kitchen and grabbed two more shot glasses and poured each of them full of whiskey.

Jimmy took one of the shots and touched glasses with her. "Absent companions." he said and she knew what he meant by it her dad, Uncle Leo and Uncle Henry said it when they drank together.

"I can do you one better. Here's to you Ro may you rest peacefully and drive the elders nuts." she said and then downed her shot before pouring them both another one. She promptly tossed back that shot and downed it too.

Jimmy couldn't help but smile at the toast that she had offered it seemed right for what he had seen of his son he knew that he did indeed drive people crazy. He too quickly tossed back the second shot that Emily sat in front of him.

And then she again refilled the shot glasses it was nice to just be able to drink in silence with someone she didn't care that her dad would be pissed when he found out. No right then all she cared about was feeling the whiskey slowly burn a path down her throat and then the warmness spread throughout her whole body. She almost felt like one day everything would be ok again.

"Alright I think I've had all I can stand for now I've been dead awhile and I sadly can't handle my whiskey like I could when I was alive. I'm gonna go pass out on the couch while I can still walk." Jimmy slurred out after he had more shots than he could reasonably be expected to count.

"I'm not to that point yet Jimmy my friend but when I am I will be joining you." Emily said now drinking from the neck of the bottle they had only drank half of it and she had every intention of finishing the other half by herself. She really had nothing else to do since everyone else abandoned her so she might as well get blissfully drunk she would pay for it in the morning but at the moment she could have cared less she hurt less than she had in days.

* * *

"Mom it wasn't like that we weren't trying to get ourselves hurt." Jake argued with Phoebe who was not very interested in his explanation of how the day's events had played out. He wasn't making a very convincing argument and worse than that he sounded like a five year old.

Again really and truly the rest of the Halliwell cousins were innocent bystanders no one knew that they were cooking something up. Piper thankfully had only raged on for fifteen minutes and then Nicole and Derek had both had a go at them and it was now Phoebe's turn. Phoebe seriously wanted to lay into her oldest two children to make sure they didn't do anything stupid that would wind up getting them killed she wasn't really all that mad at them.

Prue shot her brother a look to shut up and let her handle it because he was only making it worse. "Mom we had to get out of the manor and we were having an empathy problem and about the only place we could go was to the underworld since demons don't have emotions." Prue said and then she noticed that Chuck winced when she said that. "Sorry baby I didn't mean you and you know it." she added quickly Chuck was such a good man that she sometimes forgot that he was half demon.

Chuck just made a gesture with his hands to show that it was ok that she had said that. "I didn't see Wyatt or Liz running off to the underworld and they have empathy too." Phoebe said simply to her first born.

While Wyatt and Liz had somewhat guilty looks on their faces. "Elizabeth Ashley Shane you and Wyatt went to the underworld didn't you ?" Nicole Shane asked her daughter picking up on the look she and Wyatt were sharing before even Piper did.

Liz looked sheepishly down at the floor she was off her game today from her lack of sleep and if she was going to match wits with her mother she needed to be running on all eight cylinders. So she figured her best course of action would be to just tell the truth and deal with whatever the hell her mother threw at her. "Yes we did go to the underworld but we were looking for leads and we didn't find out a damn thing." Liz said unrepentant for the actions she felt she had to take.

Nicole locked eyes with her daughter but she didn't press the matter any further she was lucky that Liz even answered her question truthfully and she knew it.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Piper barked out causing her oldest son to meet her eyes " you damn well know better than to go to the underworld without telling anyone." Wyatt didn't respond to his mom's comment however at least not directly anyway. She was seriously stressing him out and the only way he could deal with that right now was to light up again.

"Mom I had to do something I just couldn't sit in that house all morning and go through that again because Prue is right having empathy will drive a person nuts. Besides that at least I didn't pull a Henry as a matter of fact I haven't had a drink all week." Wyatt said pleading his case.

"Fine I have the perfect solution to this little problem the four of you are not allowed to do anything magic related for as long as it takes to get it through your heads that you can't go off half cocked. Now what we're all going to do is go back to the manor and find a way to deal with the source and a way to find the demon who did this to Roman." Piper ordered not giving any of them a chance to object to the sentence she had just pronounced.

Chris and Henry shared a smug look they had pretty much come out without anyone even looking in their direction. But truthfully Henry was kinda smarting on the inside the comment that Wyatt made about him had hurt a little more than he was willing to admit.

"Ok we'll be there just give us a chance to all go change clothes because we can't help you out if we're all dressed up like this." Henry said knowing this would be one of the only chances he would have to go home and he was going to take the other side of the coin however he didn't mind his Aunt Piper fussing over him just a little bit he was tired of always having to be the strong one.

Piper nodded that it would be ok if they did that and she and the rest of her posse trooped out of the apartment by having Paige orb them.

"Ok what did you guys find out ?" Prue asked once everyone had left and they could talk without getting caught.

" Mighty pushy there aren't you Ladybug ? Because I could be going deaf but I could've sworn I just heard Aunt Piper ban you, Coop, Wy, and Liz from doing anything magic related." Henry said with an arched eyebrow.

Liz let out a long sigh and shook her head "Now Hank I know you don't think that we're actually going to listen to that. So just tell us what you found out." she said patiently as if explaining something to a small child.

"So we know what the demon who stabbed Roman looks like and we know where he was when he was stabbed." Wyatt said just a little smugly causing him to get a withering look from Chris.

"Let's try asking someone without a mega ego trip going on," Chris said reasonably " Hank how did you find that out ?" he asked knowing he was the easiest of the three to get anything out of without any bullshit.

" I found Roman's blood in the freezer and put it in this potion vile so we could do some sort of spell or make a potion with it." Henry explained pulling a vile out of his pocket that held the tiny speck of blood that he had managed to orb in there.

Lilly's breath caught in her throat and her vision went blurry with tears she still wasn't ready to admit he was gone but she knew she had to. "How do you know what the demon looks like ?" she asked and Jake instinctively put his arm around her tighter because he knew that the next part was going to be a shock to her.

Henry looked to Jake to see how he should proceed and when he nodded just perceptively he went on. "That's where this gets a little complicated." he started but he was cut off.

"Complicated I think this is so much more than a little complicated Henry." Liz interrupted bitterly sarcastic and she sent Henry a withering glare for what she felt was his poor choice of words.

If Henry took offense to the tone Liz had taken with him, he didn't let it show. " Coop had a premonition that's what I meant by a little complicated. The last time I checked he doesn't have those meaning his powers have grown at what has to be about one of the worst times ever. But we don't even have the time to worry about that right now because Aunt Piper is going to be after all of us if we don't get to the manor soon." Henry ranted and then he decided that he had heard all he could stand to hear from them and he orbed out of the room. Partly to make his point about what he had said and partly to just be alone for awhile.

"I'll talk to him." Chris said as he orbed out to follow his cousin and partner in crime. But if he was in the mood they all thought he was in then he wouldn't be receptive to even Chris.

Chuck took a ragged breath he had no idea how much longer they were going to be able to keep it all together but he knew they would have to try otherwise more of them would get killed. "Look Hank was right if we don't get over to the manor soon Aunt Piper will kill us bring us back kill us again and then we'll be stuck with Grams and no one wants that. So lets all go get changed and we'll meet at the manor in twenty ok ?" Prue said gesturing for her boyfriend to shimmer her back to her apartment so she could get changed right at the moment she was wearing his clothes.

"Sounds like a good plan to me Prue." Liz agreed with her friend and then she turned to Wyatt. "Wy do I have clothes at your apartment or will I have to go home ?" she asked him the translation of that question being she knew she didn't have her own clothes at his apartment but could she borrow his clothes that she had taken over because she didn't want to go to her own apartment.

Wyatt had to smile and not only because she was staring deeply into his blue eyes with her brown eyes sparkling but because she was so predictable and being with her just felt right. He wasn't himself without Liz she was his better half and he loved her but like a sister not as anything more or so he had thought. Lately to tell the truth he wasn't so sure how he really felt about her but he was pretty sure that he loved her in a way that she would never return his feelings. To spell it out it meant that he was head over heels in love with her and he was scared to do anything about it. "Of course Lizzie your sweat pants and shirt our right where they always are and Chris even washed them for you." he said putting his arm around her and orbing her out.

Prue looked at the two of them as they left and she rolled her eyes "I don't have time to deal with their love issues right now but I will tell you this between the empathy and the cupid powers the two of them are going to drive me to the psych ward. Jake you and Lilly go to the condo and get a change of clothes and I'll see you at the manor." she said and when they had shimmered out she turned to her boyfriend. "Chip do I have clothes here ?" she asked him with her eyes twinkling.

Chuck shook his head he hoed that he knew where she was going with that question "Yes Prue you know that you have clothes here from that time you stayed over." he answered not wanting to sound to aggressive.

Prue broke out in a wide smile "Good because we can be about five minutes late." she said and then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him they hadn't had a chance to be alone since the night that Roman was killed and it was taking a toll on both of them.

"Honey with as long as it's been I only need five minutes." Chuck said grinning as he pulled out of the kiss and picked her up to carry her to his bedroom.

* * *

Gorgon was still very pleased with himself even more so now since he got that bright idea to send Jake his premonition it was a good thing that he had done so too otherwise the trail would have led right back to him with the blood they had found. But now if they used it they would only assume that the spell had gone wrong if it led them to him. He let out an evil laugh and his ice blue eyes went completely black.

* * *

A/N: Here's this chapter done and I knkow it took a while but I ran into some writer's block. Anyway I hoped you liked it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4:Go Time

Chapter 4:Go Time

"Seriously that's all that you can tell us ? Because I hate to tell you this but that's not a lot to go on there D.J." Carly said it was more of a statement than a question. They were all gathered in the kitchen area of D.J. and Jason's apartment trying to find out a way to work up a lead on what had been happening to those missing women. And everyone was thankful for the fact that Carly and Jason were both finally fully dressed.

D.J. shook his head in exasperation he had forgotten how difficult it could be dealing with the Halliwell women same last name or not. "That's all any of us know Carly I promise you that I'm not holding back on you. Hell we don't even know if these women are alive or dead much less anything else." he said pinching the bridge of his nose to push some of the stress back.

"So it looks like we're going to have to turn to the Book of Shadows to figure out what you're vision meant Val." Mel said looking her cousin in the eye and making sure she was ok.

Val was still pale and very shaken from the vision she just had not so much because of what she saw but because her powers were still developing and it took a lot out of her sometimes.

To top it all off none of them could make any sense out of what it was that she had seen. She had touched the figurine that Mel handed her and she was sucked into a vision. And what she had seen made little to no sense at all. What she had seen was a man with a wand and a woman standing front of him that he had used the wand to shrink. She had also seen another younger looking man but she couldn't tell if it was set in the past present or future it was hard to place it on the time line so they were going to just have to wing it.

"Great that's just awesome and we're most likely going to need Em and Penny and we just don't know where either or them are." Val ranted she just loved it when her visions were so damn vague.

"Val you know that I could help you with that if you let me in to see what you saw." Patty said she and Carly were both very advanced in their telepathy and could do things like that even though all of the Halliwell cousins had telepathy they were the most advanced out of any of them.

Val made a face and said "Later when we start looking through the book because right now my head hurts like a bitch so I'd rather not thank you just the same Miss Matthews."

"Alright Val we got it she was just trying to help because we have nothing else to go on." Ricky said defensively which earned him a smile from Patty. While Mel and D.J. both rolled their eyes at them. Jason and Carly were too busy being wrapped up in each other to notice what anyone else was doing and it was quite sickening if anyone was to ask Mel her opinion that's what she would have told them.

"So here's what we're going to do. We'll all go back to the manor to check the book, then we'll find Penny and Em, and then we'll go check out that house again and maybe see if the aunts know anything about it." Mel said taking charge otherwise they would be sitting around that damn apartment all day.

Everyone nodded their agreement but Darryl Jr "Mel I would if I could but I have to be at work soon just call me if you figure anything out." He said hating the fact that he was leaving them to deal with this on their own when he was the one who had gone to them for help.

"Actually D.J. that works to our advantage because this way we'll have you there on the job if we need you for anything and you can help cover for us." Carly said running her hand through her long dark hair.

"Fine Patty orb Val to the attic Ricky can take me and then Carly can orb Jason and we can go take a look at the book and then go from there. With any luck we should be able to do this without having anyone bother us." Mel said wishful thinking sure but she really didn't want to have to deal with either one of her brothers and Prue would absolutely have a fit if she knew what they were up to. While she had always bitched about the way the boys had been with her she was pretty bad herself when it came to her younger cousins and siblings.

"I'll heart over there all by myself thank you very much Mel just because you look exactly like Aunt Piper doesn't mean that you get to be the boss all the time like she does." Val said she didn't want to seem weak in front of everyone.

"Val just let Pat orb you, you know as well as I do that you shouldn't try to heart after you've had a vision that you're in no condition to heart yourself anywhere." Mel said rolling her eyes at her stubborn her cousin was being but the truth of the matter was she had other motives for wanting Patty to orb her. If Val orbed with Patty then she had a better chance of finding out what the hell had happened in that vision than Carly did. Val left her mental blocks down more around Patty than she did with Carly.

"Ok fine just make sure that Carly and Jason leave with us otherwise we may never get them out of here." Val said putting her arm around Patty in a dramatic fashion saying that she was ready to be orbed. Patty shook her head at her older cousin and orbed her out of the room.

* * *

"Ok let me try asking you guys this again where is my first born ?" Paige asked her poor mood reflected in her tone. Henry was in no shape to be out running around all by himself and not only because he had been out of the hospital for only a week but because she didn't know how he was taking all of this and it worried her after the way he had reacted the last time something like this happened.

"Aunt Paige we don't know where he is he just orbed out of Chuck's apartment and we have no clue where he went. But Chris went to look for him." Prue explained to her youngest aunt because neither Wyatt or Liz could bring themselves to even come up with an answer to that question.

They were all gathered once again in the kitchen of the manor the three Halliwell sisters, the older three of the next generation, Chuck, Lilly, and Liz. Actually that was a less than accurate statement Wyatt, Prue and Jake were there while Prue was the oldest female she was not one of the oldest three that was Wyatt, Chris and Hank. But that was just splitting hairs anyway they were all in a little bit of trouble at the moment because they had let Henry run off without stopping him.

"Yeah Aunt Paige he just kinda took off on us we didn't even know he was leaving until he orbed out mid rant." Jake said backing up his sister's story since he knew it would be for the best if he backed her up. They still had the whole matter of his powers to discuss and he didn't think for a second that Prue had forgotten.

Paige shook her head in resignation it seriously scared her when Phoebe's oldest two were in complete agreement it usually meant they were all hiding something. "Well why did he just orb off ? I'm sure he had a reason." she asked sarcastically she was really worried about her son and she needed to know that he was ok.

Everyone just shrugged at the question that they really didn't have an answer to, everyone except Chuck that was. " Oh come on guys you know as well as I do why he orbed off," Chuck said looking all of his friends in the face " Wy you made that crack about at least you didn't pull a Henry and that you haven't had a drink all week. Liz you got short with him when he was trying to explain something to you. Coop you don't need to act innocent either you just had to call him Harry earlier and you know how it pisses him off."

Wyatt and Liz looked down at the floor it was true they had both been less than understanding with Henry earlier. Jake even felt bad if there was one thing he didn't want to do it was piss Henry off he had a wicked ass temper.

They all looked hopefully to the ceiling when they saw a swirl of orbs appear but it was only Chris and he was alone. " I checked all of his usual hang outs and he's no where to be found and I mean I checked every where hell I even looked at magic school." he informed them when he saw that they were all looking at him for information.

Now Piper was worried normally she wouldn't worry so much about her oldest nephew but given the circumstances she had good reason to be. "Chris did you check the cemetery because you know he could be there ?" Piper asked she knew that he had the tendency to go out there and sit for hours sometimes.

Chris shook his head "No mom he promised me that he wouldn't do that to himself anymore and he doesn't I would know." he asserted if Henry promised him something he did it.

"Can't you sense hin Chris ?" Wyatt asked his younger brother he was really concerned for Henry now that he kinda blamed himself for him running off in the first place.

"Yes and no Wy when he gets like this he puts his mental blocks up so tight that not even a drop of water could get through and this is might I add your and Liz's fault." Chris said and then a stroke of genius hit. "I know where he went I should have checked there first I'll be right back." he said before orbing off.

* * *

Henry sat at the end of the same fishing pier he had been on when he was in the ghost realm and he was mentally cursing himself for a number of things. One of the top things on his list was the fact that they hadn't been able to save Roman and the sad part was there had been no need for him to die. Henry had known that when Jake and Chuck had just waltzed out of the underworld where they were being held that something was going on but he hadn't done a damn thing about it.

And then there was the fact that it was cold as hell out there today and he was still in his suit and to be honest about it, it wasn't very warm at all. " That's about par for the course with you now a days Hank you're always going off half cocked." he said out loud to himself not that there was anyone else around to hear him. He knew that he should just go grab a change of clothes and go to the manor but the truth of the matter was what Wy had said about him stung a little even though he didn't want to show it.

So ok maybe he had shut down three years ago but he had lost the love of his life too though. And it was true he had gone on a drinking binge but he was young and stupid but that was no reason for Wyatt to say what he had said to him.

Henry got up from his bench and walked to the end of the pier and he just looked out at the ocean and watched the waves roll in one right on top of the other. Despite the fact he had to bury his friend that morning the sun was still out and it almost made things look hopeful. But he didn't feel any hope his heart was still smarting and he didn't know if he ever would get over losing her but he knew he must have because he had seen living proof of that just a few weeks before his son had stood right there in front of him as a full grown man. With the way he was feeling at the moment however he didn't know if he was ever going to be able to love again.

He had been ok with her being gone and he hadn't had the dream in over two years but like he had told Liz, Roman getting killed had pulled the scab off of that old wound and he felt as if someone had poured salt in it. "Yeah that's about right you fucked up with Roman just like you fucked up with her you loved them both and you couldn't heal either of them." he said bitterly wiping away a stray tear that had fallen without him meaning for it too.

Hank just stood there watching the waves roll in and crash upon the shore until he was lulled into a sleep like state while still standing on his feet and he was sucked into a memory this memory however was one of the good memories he had of her.

_A seventeen year old Henry led a dark headed teen age who was about the same age as him down the end of the fishing pier by her hand. He had a big smile on his face and he couldn't wait to see how she would react to the surprise he had for her._

"_Henry where are we going ? If you don't tell me I'm going to get mad at you." the young woman persisted. _

_Henry however didn't pay much attention to her other than to laugh at the scowl she had on her face. "I promise you, you'll find out soon enough." he said giving her a smile and then they stopped in front of one of the little shacks that lined the pier. "Stay here while I go in here and take care of something." he ordered kissing her before he went in. _

"_Fine but you better tell me what's going on soon." she said pretending to be mad at him. He came out of the shack about five minutes later and he once again grabbed her by the hand and drug her off the pier and down along he beach to where some boats were docked. _

"_That right there is your surprise I'm going to take you for a sailboat ride this afternoon." he informed her a grin on his face to end all grins. She jumped up on him and kissed him she damn near caused him to lose his balance. _

"_Henry this is so romantic." she said once they had been out at sea a couple of hours. _

_Henry had been at the wheel of the boat at the time and he turned around to face her and he got on one knee. "Well you haven't seen anything yet." he said as he pulled out a ring. _

Henry didn't know how long that he had been standing at the end of that pier only that he had been pulled out of his memory by a little old man who was talking to him although he had no clue what he was saying to him. "Excuse me how's that ?" he asked not wanting to stand there like a dumb ass and not answer that old man.

"I said you look kind of lonely to me young man." the old man said raising a rather bushy eyebrow.

"Oh no I've just had a tough day that's all and the truth of the matter is I am kinda lonely." Henry answered he had no reason he had to lie to this old man about how he really felt.

"Me too on both accounts," the man went on " the name is Ed Johnson." he continued offering Henry his hand.

"Hank Halliwell, it's nice to meet you Ed." Henry said taking his hand and shaking it. "So Ed if you don't mind my asking how come you're lonely ?" he asked glad to have someone who wasn't a Halliwell for a change.

"For many of the same reasons as you I suppose the biggest one being my wife died about three years ago." Ed explained a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said genuinely contrite as he cast another long look out at the ocean.

"So Hank how about you tell about why you're lonely ?" Ed asked him but it was more of an order than a request.

Henry looked like he was considering that for a moment before he thought screw it might as well go the whole hog while I have someone to talk to. "My wife died three years ago too." He said simply and once the words left his mouth he felt so much better for it.

"I could tell I could see that look of lost love in your eyes." Ed said putting a knowing hand on his shoulder. "But something tells me that's not why you seem so sad and lonely today." he said giving him a knowing look.

"You're right it's not my friend died five days ago and we buried him this morning. And my family is worried that I'm going to go off on a bender like I did when I buried my wife and so they've been kinda short with me today." Henry explained feeling so much better getting all of this off his chest.

"I've got to say though a man your age doesn't look old enough to have been married." the older man observed though he wasn't judging he was just making an observation.

"We were seventeen when we got married, we were young and stupid but we thought we were in love and it just couldn't wait," he recalled a large lump forming in his throat that he had to swallow down and then he reached his hand into his the pocket of his suit jacket and he came up with his silver wedding band on his finger. He flashed the ring at Ed as proof that he had indeed been married. " we had been married about two months when she was killed we had a stupid fight and the next thing I knew she had an accident and was gone." he said bearing his soul sure it wasn't the whole truth but he still felt better getting it out. And it was more than he felt comfortable telling anyone in his family at the moment.

Ed knowingly nodded his head and he appeared to be considering that before he spoke again. "Hank you're a young man there is no reason for you to be lonely now you have to get back out there and try again she would want you to."

"It's good to be able to tell you all this Ed I just can't tell these things to my family and friends. I know I need to get back out there I'm so tired of seeing all my friends paired up and I don't want to be alone anymore I just don't want to feel like I'm throwing out my wife. And not only that but what if I had my shot and I can't find love again." He said finally voicing the concerns that he was so afraid to admit to any other Halliwell.

Ed again patted him on the shoulder "Hank my boy you'll find love again and you won't feel bad about it you just can't give up hope. Now I must be going before my kids send the search party out for me." he said walking away.

Henry turned away from the ocean long enough to try to say good bye but he was already gone, he let out a long sigh he sure as hell hoped he wasn't seeing things. That would just add to his long list of problems.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ed Johnson reappeared on the beach under the fishing pier in a bright pink light. "Imagine me having to give love advice to a cupid's nephew Coop must be slipping in his old age." he said out loud to the young man standing under the pier with him.

"No he won't let Uncle Coop any where near his love life," Chris explained to the old man " so do think he's ready to talk now Ed ?" he asked he hated deceiving his cousin the way he had but Hank left him no choice.

"Chris I would say he's more than ready to talk." Ed said giving him two thumbs up.

"Thank you Ed and here's your payment." Chris said peeling some bills out of his wallet. No matter what time line he was in Chris had all sorts of contacts in the magical community.

Ed held out his hand to stop him "No way any nephew of Coop's and any son of a Charmed One I do it for free." he said hearting out before Chris had a chance to argue.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Henry was still standing watching the waves roll in every now and then he would divert his gaze to the ring on his finger and wonder about what might have been. He couldn't say how long he had been staring at his ring when he heard someone behind him clear their throat. "Hi Chris it took you long enough." he said without turning around he knew that it was his partner.

"Well damn you're a hard man to find when you have you're mental walls up I have to find you the hard way." Chris answered putting his hand on his cousin's good shoulder and then he looked and saw that he had his wedding ring on. "I see you have your ring on Hank." but it was more of a question than a statement they both knew that Chris was asking if he had been to the cemetery.

"Chris I promised I wouldn't go there except for on her birthday or something like that and I haven't been there in the longest time I swear." Henry answered his question a little hurt that Chris would think he had gone back on his promise.

"Well mom thought that you were there." Chris said somewhat lamely.

Hank turned his gaze back to his ring "Chris do you think we would have lasted ? I mean we were young and stupid." he asked ignoring Chris's prior statement at that point he just didn't care if they took pot shots at him anymore.

Chris breathed out a long sigh "No Hank I don't think so you guys were too young to have lasted you were having problems anyway but I know you loved her and that it hurt to lose her." he said lying just a little bit for his cousin's own good.

"Yeah that's what I always thought too." Henry agreed tearing his gaze away from his wedding ring. Living in the past and wishing he could change it wasn't going to help anything.

"You ready to go give this bastard who killed Ro hell ?" Chris asked putting a smile on his face.

"You bet I'll race you home." Henry said smiling back as he took off running down the pier and then under it so they could orb back to the manor.

* * *

"Mom why the hell isn't the book in the attic." Mel asked coming into the kitchen her and the other Jr Halliwells had orbed into the attic in hopes of looking in the book but it wasn't there when they needed it.

"That would because I'm looking at it Mel," Prue said smirking at her cousin "besides I don't think you guys can be trusted alone how about I help you." she asked knowing full well that it would piss Mel off.

"Oh gee Prue last time I checked you were on very thin ice I don't think I want help from you." Mel shot back just as sarcastically.

"Don't you two start." Piper warned she was working on a potion not that she had any clue what they were going to do with it other than piss the source off even more.

"Fine, Carly you and Jason go get Penny and Em and me, Patty, Val and Ricky will see what we can find out here." Mel said she really didn't want those two getting caught in the manor together.

"I don't think so my baby cousin is not orbing any where alone with Jason." Wyatt said he too was working on potions under his mother's supervision.

Carly looked to her mother for help "Wy it's just Jason, Carly go on and go do what Mel asked." Paige said giving her oldest nephew a look that told him to cool it. Carly took Jason's hand and they both orbed out again.

"So what kind of demon do you guys have ?" Chuck asked out of curiosity he was supposed to be working on a spell with Lilly and Jake while Phoebe supervised them. But that so wasn't working both he and Lilly sucked at spells who they really needed was Hank and he was out of touch at the moment.

"We don't know yet Chuck all we have to go on is the vision that Val got and we don't know whether that happened in the past of the future." Patty explained she still hadn't been able to get into Val's head to see what she had saw.

Jake's ears perked up at the mention of a vision but he couldn't let his mom and aunts know that he had one. "What did you see Valentine?" Jake asked he knew that they were getting no where with the spell he might as well see what his sister was up to.

"Better question where the hell is Penny ?" Prue asked before her sister could answer Jake's question.

"We don't know where Penny is Prue that's why Carly went to look for her." Patty answered for them it was true none of them had seen Penny since that morning.

"That makes it about par for the course no one knows where Henry is either." Paige said shaking her head in exasperation she was working on another potion and she had Liz helping her with it.

"But he's not likely to do anything that will get him in trouble either he's a grown man." Phoebe said and she regretted everything she had ever done to Grams growing up.

Chuck slapped himself in the head and groaned. "Chuck baby why did you do that ?" Prue asked her boyfriend.

"Speaking of trouble where is Em, Ricky ?" He asked his younger brother.

Ricky avoided making eye contact with Chuck because he knew he would know he had been drinking. "I don't know I took off early I haven't seen her since this morning Chuck." He said honestly.

"Relax Chuck she's at your dad's house." Lilly informed him after she sensed for her and Chuck was gone before anyone could object.

At that moment blue orbs filled the kitchen Henry and Chris were both in front of them when the orbs cleared. Although Hank had gone back the apartment and changed into a black long sleeved shirt and jeans it wasn't hard to tell that he had been out in the cold or that he had been crying.

Paige rushed to her son and threw her arms around him "Henry Victor Matthews Halliwell Jr I was worried sick about you." she said.

Henry ran both his hands over his face and let out a long sigh "Sorry mom." he said hoarsely before he walked over to where Phoebe and Lilly were working on spells and he sat down. "Hey Wy." he called across the room to his cousin and he held his left hand up and formed a zero with it.

Wyatt had a perplexed look on his face. "What does that mean Hen ?" he asked copying his hand gesture.

"That was the answer to you're question how many drinks did I have and I didn't have any." hank said a small grin on his face he actually felt a little better after talking to the old man on the pier.

Prue had a sharp intake of breath when she saw the ring on Henry's finger and she hoped that he hadn't been at the cemetery. "Hank where did you find your wedding ring ?" she asked him more to make conversation than anything else he wasn't pissed at her.

"In my suit jacket this morning I thought I lost the damn thing." he said before he decided to start to work on a spell and then he noticed that his sister was wearing the shirt Ricky had on that morning. "Charlie why are you wearing Ricky's shirt ?" he asked unable to contain a smile if he couldn't find love he sure didn't mind Patty finding someone to be with.

"Because I just am." Patty replied blushing ten shades of red and Hank picked up on it right away. "I mean why don't you give Liz the third degree she's wearing Wyatt's shirt ?" she asked flustered and she and Ricky both blushed.

That was all the proof that Henry needed to know that they had indeed been doing what he thought they had been doing. " Because everyone knows that there is nothing going on between Wyatt and Liz but I'm not so sure about you and Ricky. Besides you're my baby sister I have to worry about you." he said flashing her a smile he was doing all of this in an attempt to keep from flying off the handle with Wyatt who he was very pissed off at but he didn't want to let it show in front of his mom and aunts.

Patty and Ricky both blushed a deeper red " Henry man I swear there's nothing going on with me and Patty either." Ricky said not able to meet Henry's eyes he was afraid of what he would see there.

Paige finally decided that she had to give the two teenagers a reprieve from him " Henry Victor leave them alone and go upstairs and get some more potion viles." She ordered.

Henry didn't respond verbally he just threw her a salute and marched off up the stairs.

Both Phoebe and Jake breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped out of the room as they had been sitting the closest to him and could feel his emotions a hell of a lot easier. "My God Wyatt you should consider yourself very lucky that he didn't punch you in the face when he orbed in here." Phoebe said when she was sure Hank was out of ear shot.

"Yeah he's really pissed at you Wy." Jake agreed with his mom and rubbed his temples as proof of what he was saying.

"Where did you find him Chris ?" Piper asked curious as to the stroke of genius her son at had to help him find his cousin.

"At the pier and we talked some." Chris explained putting all their fears at rest.

"I'm surprised how did you get him to talk ?" Paige asked an impressed look on her face.

Chris broke out in a smile from ear to ear. "Oh you know I just might have got help from this cupid I know." he said cryptically knowing that it would piss Prue off because he had gone to another cupid besides her.

"You mean you got him to talk to Coop ? I'm impressed Chris." Phoebe said looking up from her note pad where her spell writing was getting her nowhere.

"No I would still be under that pier freezing my ass off he would never talk to Uncle Coop. I got old Ed Johnson to talk to him." Chris responded just throwing anything into the potion Paige was working on.

"That would explain the sadness I sensed on him," Jake began he hated empathy when it came to being around his family they had really strong emotions. "Prue you're honestly telling me you couldn't sense his emotions it was horrible.."

"No I can't I block him out most of the time I live with him and so I'm used to it. But at least you don't have cupid powers and empathy because I will gladly trade you Romeo and Juliet over there are seriously giving me a migraine." Prue said gesturing to Ricky and Patty with one hand as she pinched the bridge of her nose with the other.

Mel rolled her eyes sure she was worried about Henry too he was one of her best friends but they had job to do and this was getting them no where. "Prue can I please see the book ?" Mel asked sweetly even though she had no clue what she was looking for and Carly and Jason were still MIA.

"Mel we still don't know what we're looking for we still haven't made sense of what Val saw." Patty said when Prue had handed the book over to Mel.

"I know that Patty and it will do no good to try and figure it out until Carly and Jason get back here with Penny." Mel said leafing through the book as if she knew what she was looking for.

Wyatt's ears perked up at the mention of those names he didn't trust Carly alone with any man and he knew that Penny was always up to something. "Speaking of that where the hell are Jason and Carly ?" he asked but everyone in the room either shrugged or ignored him he had already done enough for one day with his overprotectiveness.

* * *

Fifteen minutes Earlier in the Attic

Henry walked into the attic and began searching for the box of potion viles that he knew was up there because he had been the one to carry them for Piper. "Now if I were a potion vile where the hell would I be ?" he asked himself but he knew that in the attic things just sometimes disappeared without warning.

He got as far as searching one of the many boxes of useless junk when he got a message over his telepathic link. _"Junior I need your help come quick." _he didn't even have to listen to the voice to know that it was Carly she was the only one who called him Junior and she sounded more pissed than hurt or afraid. "Well so much for those damn viles." he said out loud before sensing for his sister and orbing out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Henry reappeared seconds later in an alley way and he instantly knew where he was when he saw the trailer he had been in this part of town enough times to know his way around it very well. But what the hell was his baby sister doing there ? He went marching to end of the alley where he saw Carly and Jason standing and he didn't even want to think of the implications of that.

"Jason why the hell do you have my baby sister out here ?" he asked in his you better answer me or face the wrath of Henry voice.

Carly rolled her eyes at her brother he could be such a dick when he wanted to be but she was thankful she had Henry as a big brother and not Wyatt. "Relax Junior we came here looking for Penny and she's in that trailer with Torch again." She explained she really didn't want him flying off the handle with Jason just yet.

Henry ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath sometimes he swore he thought that maybe some of the things he went through was the elders punishing him for being a Halliwell. "Ok Carly go in there and try to get her to come out and if you can't get her to I'll come in, in five minutes." he instructed her.

"Henry I already tried talking to her and it was either call you or Prue to come get her." Carly said and she watched her brother take another deep breath and blow it out he was obviously deep in thought.

Jason could sense this and he asked "What you thinking Hank ?" although he was pretty sure he had a damn good idea of what he was thinking he just wanted to be sure they were on the same page.

"I'm going to take that damn door Jason and I want you to back me up I'll go in there and get Penny out here with Carly and you know what to do from there." Henry answered looking Jason in the face to see if he understood when he saw that he did he turned to his sister. "Carly you stay out here no matter what and I mean it." he pronounced each word slowly and clearly so she knew what he was saying.

"Fine Henry I'll stay out here." she said when it became apparent that he wanted an answer from her.

"Hank how you gonna take the door without a gun ?" Jason asked he was ready to go along with Hank but he hadn't thought that far ahead.

Henry rolled his eyes and chuckled "Honestly Jackson," he said and he pulled up the right side of his shirt to reveal his gun and badge. " ok I'm going in on three." He said simply and he rushed up to the door of the trailer with Jason close on his heels. "One, two, three." he counted before he drew his gun and kicked the door in. "SFPD everybody on the floor now." he ordered the three young men he encountered and they instantly dropped to the floor.

The whole trailer reeked of booze and pot hell he had enough to bust them if he really wanted to but he would have to bust Penny too and he just wanted to get her home safe. He walked around the corner and he found Penny and Torch both sitting there. He grabbed Penny by the arm and ordered "Get out now."

She opened her mouth to argue with him but he pointed to the door and sent her in that direction by giving her a little extra push with his telekinesis that was subtle but she still felt it. She just rolled her eyes at him and went stalking out the door.

"I'm just going to tell you this one last time Jack stay away from my cousin or you can deal with me." Henry said picking the young man up by the front of his shirt. "Last warning got it ?" he asked before setting the younger man back on his feet.

"Yeah I got it Hank." Torch answered he actually looked scared for a change.

Henry walked past the three young men he had ordered to the ground and he grabbed Jason and drug him back to the alley way where Carly and Penny were waiting. "Penelope Marie Halliwell look me in the eye and tell me you haven't been smoking pot with him." He challenged his youngest cousin and he put his finger under her chin to make her meet his eyes with hers.

Penny tried to look anywhere but in Henry's eyes but he made that impossible "I swear I haven't Hen." she said but they both knew she was lying.

Henry picked his baby cousin up and threw her over his good shoulder "You'll thank me for this one day Penny. Carly orb back to the manor." He said shortly before he disappeared in a column of orbs.

* * *

Five minutes Earlier than that at Derek's House

Chuck shimmered into the kitchen of his dad's house he knew that if his sister was anywhere it would be in the kitchen for some reason when she was alone this was where she stayed. And sure enough his guess he turned out to be true although he wasn't really sure he was glad he had been right. Because what he found was Emily passed out in the floor where she had obviously drunk herself into a blackout the evidence being the damn near empty bottle of tequila and the bone dry bottle of whiskey that lay by her side.

"Damn Em why did you do this to yourself ?" he asked out loud but he knew she couldn't hear him. Part of him wanted to let her lay there and let her sleep it off because she hadn't been sleeping well the past few days. But he knew he couldn't just leave her passed out there and that he had to sober her up before his dad found out. Hell he was dropping the ball as a big brother today he knew Ricky was half loaded but he hadn't said anything to him about it.

"Come on baby girl wake up." Chuck said shaking her and brushing her hair out of her face all he got out of her was a snore. "Em come on wake up." he tried again he stirred slightly but not by much. "Well you had your chance." he said to her but he didn't get a response and he really didn't expect one. He was a bar tender he knew how to deal with drunk people. He walked to the kitchen sink and filled a glass full of cold water and he walked over and poured right on his sister's head.

"What the hell ?!"Emily shouted out as she finally came around and then her eyes settled on Chuck and she knew she was in big trouble. "Nice wake up call there Charlie." she slurred out and reached for the bottle of tequila she had every intention of finishing that off too.

"Emily Grace Bradford you're drunk and you don't need anything else to drink right now." Chuck said very slowly looking her in the eyes as he spoke so she would understand what he was saying to her. He grabbed the bottle from her she put up a little fight but she was no match for him sober much less shitfaced like she was at that point.

"Well I wanted to be drunk and numb Chuck damn it I buried my brother this morning." she said still slurring her words. And the truth be told she could care less about what her brother was saying.

Chuck let out a sigh he had no idea how to respond to that statement so he just scooped Emily up in his arms against her will and said "I know baby girl but you have to go to the manor the girls need your help." he kissed her on the forehead to show that he understood that she was in pain but he would be there for her no matter what. Without walking in the living room to see the sleeping man on his dad's couch Chuck shimmered them out without another look around.

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter I hope you guys liked it please review.


	5. Chapter 5:Lessons Learned

Chapter 5: Lessons Learned

Henry orbed into the kitchen with Penny slung over his good shoulder at the same time Chuck shimmered in with Emily in his arms. Carly and Jason had orbed up to the attic where she had sensed the other teenage Halliwells were along with Jake and Lilly who were doing their best to help them.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all looked at both young men their confusion written on their faces. Henry very carefully sat Penny on her feet in order to avoid hurting himself and Chuck set Emily on the chair between Phoebe and Prue.

"Penny you need to lay off of whatever it is you eat when you get the munchies because I don't remember you being that heavy before." Henry said and he jumped back when she took a swing at him. "Chris go on and just take in the way she smells." he said propelling his youngest cousin to the counter where Chris stood.

"Jesus Christ Penny where were you a pot smoking convention ?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

Piper let out a shrill whistle she knew if she didn't stop them right then and there they would never be able to get a word in edgewise. "Chuck you first what the hell happened to Em ?" she asked knowing that there would be a simple explanation to that question anything involving her oldest nephew these days seemed to be very complicated.

Chuck cast a sideways glance at his only sister who was resting her head on Prue's shoulder mostly due to her inability to hold it up because the room was spinning. "Em was passed out drunk in dad's kitchen she is very lucky he didn't come home and find her." he said shaking his head she didn't even care that he was talking about her that was if she could even understand what he was saying.

Piper nodded her head in recognition of what Chuck said she however didn't respond she instead gestured to Phoebe that she had the floor. "Henry Victor what the hell is going on ? You're the only one I can get a truthful answer out of." Phoebe asked and he knew he was in for it then she never called him by his full name.

"Well Penny was hanging out with some of her friends in a bad part of town and she didn't want to come home so Carly called me while I was looking for those viles. But I went I found her and it smelled like pot and booze but I'm almost positive Penny was just drinking. And then I brought her home against her will so she is not happy with me at all Aunt Phoebe." Henry explained only telling the partial truth there was no way he was going to tell them what had really happened it would only make matters worse.

Penny shot him a thankful look but he squashed any hope she might have _"don't thank me just yet because I'm going to tell Prue what really happened and she will kill you."_ he sent that message so that it only went over the telepathic links he shared with her, Prue, and Chris he really didn't want Wyatt or Liz inside his head at the moment he was pissed at both of him.

"Henry is right again she was only drinking I don't smell pot on her breath and trust me, Hank and I would be the ones to know." Chris said coming to Henry's aide even though they both knew they were lying to cover for their baby cousin.

Phoebe let out a ragged breath oh how she regretted every time she had snuck out of the house and done the things she had done at Penny's age. This was Grams' sick way of getting even with her and she knew it but she just had yet to prove it but she would. "Penelope Marie Halliwell I can't deal with you right now get your half cupid ass up to the attic and help your cousins." Phoebe said pointing with her finger upstairs and Penny hearted up the stairs to get away from her mother faster.

"That is so not fair I'm good and play by the rules and my hearting doesn't work right but Penny's does the gross injustice of it all." Prue lamented causing everyone at the room to roll their eyes at the half cupid.

"Prue good is the one thing you aren't." Wyatt said from across the room he wanted to get out of this version of hell but Piper had him on lock down.

Paige saw her oldest niece was about to fire something back at Wyatt but she stepped into stop it "Moving right along Chuck how about me and you sober Em up so she can help out upstairs ?" she asked and Chuck nodded his agreement.

Henry rubbed his hands over his face and stifled a yawn he didn't know how he could be tired but then again he hadn't slept much in the last few days. He stood up from the chair he had seated himself in " I'm beat I'm gonna go to grandpa's house and catch some rest." he said looking at Chris and Prue as he spoke. They both knew what that meant and they were anxious to go with him.

"I'm with Hank on this one I'm going to go hang at grandpa's." Chris said appearing very tired all of a sudden. Not that it surprised anyone there was hardly a time when he and Henry disagreed on anything.

Prue started stretching and yawning along with her older cousins "Chuck baby if you don't mind I'm going to go with them." She said gently removing Emily's head from her shoulder and standing up. She knew her mom and aunts would raise no objections to this plan because they were always allowed to go to Victor's house they knew better than to try anything with him around since he was a mortal and could get hurt.

"By all means you three go we will come get you if we need you but I don't think we're going to act on anything today." Piper said shooing them off they were only getting in the way anyway they thought they knew more then the Charmed Ones now and they were unbearable to work with. Besides they were only going to Victor's house how much trouble could they get into ?

"Behave you three." Phoebe said by way of warning she knew that those three going off together wasn't a good idea. But they just waved cheerfully before orbing off. "How come I think that was a mistake ?" she asked rhetorically when they had left.

Wyatt and Liz shared a look but neither said anything they were definitely on those three's shit list and saying anything now would only start a fight later. When they looked to Chuck he just shrugged he knew what they were thinking but the chances of them breaking out of the prison they were in was slim to none. Prue, Henry, and Chris had gotten seriously lucky.

* * *

Carly and Jake were in the middle of a stare down contest with each other but Jake was determined he wasn't going to budge this time no matter how hard his younger cousin stared at him.

The others looked on more than slightly amused at the standoff between the two all of them aware it should be a nonissue since Jake was older but Carly scared him. "Jake stop being a baby and let me just get inside your head and get what I'm looking for I swear I won't look at anything else." Carly said rolling her eyes at the youngest Halliwell male. And it showed that he was the baby boy and always got his way because he refused to cooperate when it came to things like this.

Jake shook his head stubbornly like the two year old he had once been "Not gonna happen." he said flatly refusing to allow his younger cousin the one simple thing that she requested.

Carly looked to the others for help Ricky and Patty were too busy worried about each other to help her. Mel gave her a look that said what the hell could she do about it and Jason shrugged helplessly. Val flat out refused to help and Penny was half passed out on Aunt Pearl's old sofa and was of no help at all. That left only one person who could help her talk sense to him. "Lilly please tell your boyfriend to let me in his head for just a second and if not see if he will let you." she pleaded with her friend sure this was a last resort but she needed to know what it was Jake knew.

"Jake just let her do it," Lilly said not in the mood to argue with him after the day she had and when she saw that he was still taking a defiant stance "Jake either do it or not only will I not sleep with you but I will tell Aunt Phoebe." she said tempering her threat with a smile she had pulled out her big guns and she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

Jake let out a huff that just wasn't fair to threaten a guy like that there was no way he could refuse with being cut off and his mother finding out what he didn't want her to know hanging over his head. "Fine Carly but get what you need and get out otherwise I will have to hurt you." he said giving into the women in his life.

Lilly rolled her eyes at him he was always hiding something about what he was doing always keeping secrets but she still loved him anyway.

"Ok Jake take my hands and just concentrate on what it is we want to know." Carly instructed him and he rolled his eyes but in the end he did what she asked him to. Carly closed her eyes and concentrated on getting into Jake's mind to get the information that she needed. While she was advanced in her telepathy it was still hard for her to find what she was looking for right away because all of his wiccan powers were mentally based and Phoebe had been sure she taught him how to use them.

Jake had a lot of mental blocks in place she guessed it had something to do with him being part demon but she didn't pursue that avenue that's not what she was in there for. Finally she hit on what she was looking for.

_Phoebe stood on the doorstep of the house that the little Halliwells were investigating she looked to be about twenty-seven years old. She walked inside the house when the door opened seemingly on it's own. She was in the process of exploring all the little figurines that lay around when she was suddenly hit with a spark from a wand that caused her to shrink to about three inches tall. An older looking man with a disfigured face stood holding the wand. _

Carly groaned in pain as she was booted out of her cousin's mind after the vision had ended there was definitely something in there he didn't want anyone to see. "Ok I got it I just don't know what it means but it was of the past." Carly said when the pain in her head has subsided.

Jake looked slightly shaken his skin was a ashen color and he was perspiring quite a bit. He looked as if he was about ready to pass out any minute. He didn't know if it was from the premonition he had or Carly digging around in his head. "Uh Jake are you ok ?" Mel asked her voice full of concern he did not look good at all.

"It's the premonitions they're pretty rough sometimes he'll be ok he just needs to sit down." Val said speaking from painful experience as she led her only brother to the couch.

Carly was already thumbing through the book trying to find the old man from Jake's vision which he had gotten from picking up the same figurine that Val had.

"Carly that's the last time you ever get inside my head." Jake said laying so that his head was in his youngest sister's lap.

"Oh please Jake like you haven't had somebody up there digging around before." Patty said she knew he had his girlfriend had the same powers as her and Carly.

"Yeah I have but Lilly and Liz know what the hell they're doing." Jake whined rubbing his temples.

"I got the demon but it says here that mom and the aunts vanquished him so I guess we're going to have to ask them for help." Carly said not at all thrilled by that prospect.

"Oh yea." Val commented dryly this was sure to be fun.

* * *

Victor raised an eyebrow when he saw the swirl of blue and white orbs appear in his living room and he knew from past experience that was never good when they just showed up unannounced. "I wonder who that is." he said turning to the man who was sitting in the arm chair opposite his. Victor had seriously been hoping to just sort of unwind for the rest of the afternoon and he was acting accordingly for that. He had his feet propped up on his coffee table and a drink in his hand and an unlit cigar clamped between his teeth. The man sitting across from him was doing much the same thing he just shrugged at Victor's statement they had been right in the middle of a poker game.

Victor visibly relaxed when he saw three of his grandchildren standing there but then he got a little tense again when he saw who it was considering who was sitting in the living room with him. "Hey guys what are you doing here ?" He asked as he got up to pull his oldest granddaughter into a hug.

"Hey Grandpa Sam." Prue said returning Victor's hug and looking in the direction of her youngest aunt's father.

"Well hi sweetheart how is my favorite half cupid today ?" Sam asked walking over and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sam you hang out here now ?" Henry asked with an arched eyebrow from where he was standing going through the wide array or whiskey bottles Victor had stocked in his liquor cabinet. He selected the bottle of Jack Daniel's and poured some into a glass before tossing it down. Prue and Victor both stared him down. "That is my first in a month and besides I earned that today Prue after the stunt your baby sister pulled." he said sitting his glass back down.

"I think I've earned one too since I had to track a certain half whitelighter down since my brother hurt his feelings." Chris said taking a glass and repeating what Henry had done.

"So what are you guys doing here ? Not that I mind seeing you but Sam and I are right in the middle of a poker game." Victor asked knowing he wasn't going to like the answer they gave him.

"I'd like to know the same thing I thought we were going to the underworld." Prue said not bothering to check her temper or watch what she said the grandpas wouldn't tell on them.

Henry shook his head and chuckled at his younger cousin "Prue I thought we better actually come to grandpa's house so when Aunt Piper calls over here he can honestly say that yes we were here but we left." he answered her question grandpa's house was their code for the underworld.

"Why are you three going to the underworld ?" Sam wondered out loud concerned for all of them but he didn't know which of the boys he should be more worried about Henry or Chris they both looked like that hadn't slept for days.

"To track down leads we still know nothing about the demon who killed Roman." Chris said letting out a deep sigh as Henry went to one of the bedrooms and came back carrying a bag that had some demon fighting stuff in it.

"Grandpa do we still have demon hunting clothes here ?" Chris asked mostly to stop a fight between Henry and Sam. People could say how much Chris was like Piper with his OCD but the truth of the matter was Henry got her temper and he knew how to use it.

"Yes and I warn you right now you have one hour from the time you leave here to get back otherwise I call your mother because now I'll be worried about you three and Sam will beat my ass at poker I can't have that now can I?" Victor joked in a good natured manner.

Chris and Henry both shook their heads and went to get changed but Prue decided to hang back for a second. "Grandpa I'm worried about them both but at least with Hank I know what's wrong with him his feelings aren't hard to read. It's Chris that I'm really, really worried about I can't make any sense of what it is he is feeling." Prue said before she repeating the same process as both of her older cousins threw down a shot.

"I'll talk to both them later now go get changed Ladybug somebody has to keep those two boys in line." Victor said shooing her off in the direction of the bedroom she had claimed as hers for when she was there. He was going to be in so much trouble with Piper when she found out that he let them go to the underworld. "Come on Sam lets get back to our game." he said chuckling.

* * *

"And that was pretty much how we got rid of that demon it wasn't like he was very powerful and I don't know how he could have come back to bite you guys in the ass but with the new source on the loose there is no telling how the hell it happened." Phoebe said running her hands through her hair no wonder she was beginning to get gray hairs between having to figure out who killed Roman and now this. And if she was honest her only son added to that quite a bit himself.

"Mom do you want me to orb up there and see if the elders know anything ?" Wyatt asked because up to that point he and Liz had really done nothing to help. And he really felt like dog shit for that crack he had made about Henry hell he didn't even think he loved Liz the way Henry had loved his wife and didn't know if he would be able to carry on if anything happened to her.

Piper threw down the spoon she had been using to stir her potions with in exasperation this day just kept getting worse and worse. "No Wy that's ok sweetie I need you here." she said giving him a smile but he was right she had no clue how this figured in with what the girls were doing and that scared her. And then she remembered her husband and love of her life who she wanted kill at the moment could help now "Leo get your ass down to the kitchen now!" she yelled taking out some of her irritation on him.

Wyatt and Liz were both suddenly glad that Piper didn't have all the details of what they had been doing that day otherwise they would both be dead right now. Actually to be fair they would all freak if they knew what they had found at Charmed and how they had found out but that was another matter for another day they had as much on their plates as they could handle right now.

Leo came rushing into the room from wherever it was he had been not that anyone thought it was important to know what it was he had been doing. "What is it Piper ?" he asked knowing that he had to talk calmly with her when she got in the mood like the one she was in now.

Piper stared him down with a glare that could have stopped his blood cold if it had been within her powers. "Mel and the girls found a connection to Gamil and this case they're helping D.J. work and I need you to go find out what the elders know about it." she said without preliminary statements she didn't have the time to waste words being nice to him when she was pissed.

Mel was about to question her mother's sanity about having her dad go talk to the elders when without another word he orbed off. And there was only one thing she had to say about that "That's not fair I should so be able to orb." Wyatt looked at his baby sister and laughed so hard that she would have blown him up if it hadn't been for he fact that Jake grabbed her hands when he saw what she was going to do.

"Mel now is so not the time for this I'll help you kill Wy and Jake later but now we have to focus." Val said slightly amused by her cousin's outburst but then again she always found it amusing when Prue complained about not being able to get her hearting under control.

* * *

"Ugh, Andy I don't know how much more of this I can watch they're just running around in circles getting absolutely nowhere !" Prudence Halliwell the former oldest Charmed One ranted as she paced around up there. Honestly being dead had it's setbacks if only she could get them to see what was really going on. And how she would love to take her hands and wrap them around her youngest nephew's neck for the things he had been keeping from his family.

"Prue," Andy said as patiently as he could manage given the circumstances only to earn himself a glare from his longtime love "they're doing the best they know how to it's not like you can make them summon you, you know."

Prue grinned mischievously "Wanna bet Andrew ?" she asked with an arched eyebrow clearly she had an idea and Andy wasn't sure he had any choice but to go along with it.

* * *

Chris ducked and rolled out of the way of an on coming energy ball he popped back up and shot his elders bolts out at the demon who had tossed the energy ball incinerating him instantly. "Remind whose idea it was to come down here again." he asked for clarification of the situation he found himself in.

"I do believe that it was Henry's idea." Prue answered dodging an energy ball herself and she then used her telekinesis to send it back at that demon causing it to explode.

"You two knew damn well what I meant when I said 'grandpa's house' and you wanted to come." Henry said as he flicked his writs and blew up both the demons in front of him at the same time.

All three Halliwell cousins were sweaty and dirt covered in Prue's case she was covered in demon guts for the second time that day from a close quaters vanquish. There was no way Chris are Henry either one were going to be able to go back to the manor without healing each other and to top it off Henry was pissed because he ruined his brand new pair of shoes demon hunting.

"Since it was your idea Hank you are so paying for my wardrobe bills." Prue informed her cousin in a less than cordial tone.

"Prue be thankful that those weren't your good clothes." Henry said flatly rolling his eyes at his younger cousin "And besides I can barely pay my share of the rent on workman's comp." he said making reference to getting shot.

Chris couldn't help but shake his head and laugh at both of his cousins only Henry and Prue could get into a heated debate about who was paying for whose clothes while they were still in the underworld. "Hank, Ladybug cool it," he warned as he looked at his watch the hour that Victor had given them was just about up "less arguing more orbing guys that hour grandpa gave us is just about up and he will call my mom and then we will be fucked royally." he finished frantically as he and Henry both put an arm around Prue and orbed out of the underworld.

* * *

Victor and Sam were both watching the clock the hour that Victor had given their three grandchildren had been up for about minute. Sam reached for the phone but Victor stopped him "Give them another two minutes Sam and then we can call Piper." he said he didn't want to tell on them unless he had to.

"Fine I'll time it." Sam said he also didn't want to worry the girls if it could be helped.

Victor breathed a sigh of relief when ten seconds before the two minutes was up he saw orbs and he was fairly sure that they would form into the three people Victor loved most in the world. As a grandfather he tried to be fair and love all the kids equally and he did a damn good job of it. But he had to be honest with himself too he knew as well as everybody else did that Chris, Henry, and Prue were his picks out of the oldest five.

Sam didn't let the wave of relief wash over him until he saw Chris, Henry and Prue standing there in front of him sure they looked at little battered and bruised but they were back and they were alive.

"You three cut it kinda close don't you think ?" Victor asked taking the words out of Sam's mouth. That was strange just in and of itself sure they had put their differences aside for the kids sake but lately it seemed like they had become friends.

"I told you guys to spend less time arguing and more time orbing." Chris said throwing himself onto Victor's couch with a sigh.

Henry set to work healing any injuries that Prue had "Shut up Peanut." Prue and Henry said at the same time causing Chris to give them both the finger.

"So what did you guys find out ?" Sam asked figuring that for as banged up as they looked they had to have found out something.

"Nada." Hank answered again forming a zero with his left hand he found that it was best to go into as little detail as possible when he was lying and he could get away with lying to his grandfathers a hell of a lot easier than Prue or Chris could.

"This is getting ridiculous somebody has to know something about this demon that is the second time I've been in the underworld today actually that's three times if you count early this morning with Chris." Prue whined she didn't expect demon hunting to be easy but fuck it didn't always have to be so damn hard either.

"Hank do you think I could get healed dude ?" Chris asked his favorite male cousin. Henry put his hands out over Chris's wounds and let the golden glow take it's course.

"My turn and we better hurry because my call waiting is going off like crazy if you know what I mean." Henry said letting Chris heal him he was making reference to his telepathic link to the family he was just now getting the messages that were sent to him when he was in the underworld.

"Alright guys and Prue go get changed I'll cover for you if your moms call." Victor said sending them off to shower and change back into the clothes they had been wearing he devoutly hoped that one his girls wouldn't call and then he would have to lie.

* * *

15 Minutes Earlier Right Before they got back from the underworld

Mel was sitting behind the book of shadows with Patty and Ricky on either side of her when the pages of the book suddenly flipped to the spell to summon a spirt. Ricky flipped it back to the page they had been looking at about Gamil but the pages flipped right back to the summoning spell almost as soon as he removed his hands.

"Maybe we should say the spell." Patty suggested she didn't want to go back in the kitchen and ask her mom or one of her aunts what they should do they had taken the book in the living room to try to figure out what to do about their demon and they could figure this out on their own.

"No way Charlie you're smoking something the last time you said that spell your brother wanted to kill you." Mel said she remembered all too well what had happened the last time her cousin had decided to summon one of their dead relatives.

"Mel the book has never failed us before when it comes to something like this so I think maybe we should let Charlie say the spell." Ricky said coming to her aid he also remembered what had happened the last time they had summoned a dead Halliwell but then again the book only did that page flipping thing for one reason and that was to help them.

"Ricky you would go along with anything that she said," Mel pouted but then she finally relented "fine but so help me God if Grams shows up here I will seriously hurt the both of you."

Patty called for some candles and orbed them into a circle "Hear these words hear my cry spirt from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide." they all chanted once the had lit the candles.

A swirl of golden orbs appeared and they all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Prue Halliwell standing there.

"Well it's about time you three got the hint and said the spell I beginning to wonder if I was going to have to send Andy down here to tell you guys what I wanted you to do." Prue griped at her nieces.

"Sorry Aunt Prue I thought you were going to be Grams and I feel it is my duty to tell you that you sounded exactly like her just now." Mel shot back at her oldest aunt Prue was a lot like Grams and therefore Mel wasn't scared of her like the other kids were.

"Don't you give me any lip Melinda Paige Halliwell I came down here to help you and then you want to get fresh with me." Prue said with a serious look on her face.

"Prue I thought that was you," Piper said having rush in the room when she heard her older sister's voice "and I think I should tell not to say things like that you sound just like Grams."

"Thank you mom." Mel said a look of triumph on her face.

"Piper I'm here to help you guys with your demon problems." Prue said walking towards the kitchen.

"Aunt Prue!" Jake yelled out and picked her up off the floor in a bear hug mostly just to piss her off. Wyatt also went over to hug his aunt.

"Cooper Jacob put your Aunt Prue down right now." Phoebe scolded her son he was just like her he loved to push Prue's buttons.

"Pheebs, Paige she says she here to help us with our demons so I think we better get the kids back from dad's house." Piper said and then she yelled "Christopher Perry Halliwell get back to the manor now." when the swirl of orbs didn't immediately appear she tried again and got the same results.

"Henry manor now." Paige yelled he tended to answer to her more simple messages if she got too detailed he ignored her.

Seeing that neither one of her sisters was having any luck Phoebe tried her hand. "Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell I know you can hear me get your ass hear now." she yelled out.

"Jesus Pheebs I'm standing right here there is no need to shout." Prue said with a straight face.

"Not you Prue your niece," Phoebe said before she realized her sister knew damn well who she was yelling for. " don't be such a smart ass." she commented.

"Paige can't you sense your first born ?" Piper asked her youngest sister with an arched eyebrow. All the Halliwell children who were in the room tried frantically to reach their siblings over their telepathic link as Paige tried to sense for her only son.

"I can't sense him anywhere but that's Hank he blocks himself sometimes." Paige said with a shrug of her shoulders he may have been her son but she really had no control over him anymore.

Wyatt had a look of pure concentration on his face but then he shook his head and muttered "Shit," seeing the look that Piper gave him he explained "I can't sense Chris either." he didn't think now would be the time to tell his mother that Chris had been blocking himself from him for several weeks now he would deal with that on his own later.

Prue shook her head how her sisters ever got anything done without her she would never know. "Paige please orb me to dad's so we can find those three." She said it was more in the nature of an order than a question.

"Sure Prue." Paige said walking over to her oldest sister and putting an arm around her so they could orb this was better than having Piper go over there and kill those three for no reason.

"They had better hope the only reason they weren't answering was because they were blocking us otherwise when they get back here I will blow them up." Piper grumbled as she watched both her sisters orb out.

"Uh Aunt Piper I don't think you could blow up Henry he has the same powers as you." Penny said not realizing that Piper's powers would work on him because he was half whitelighter but then again she was still half crocked.

Wyatt couldn't help it, it may have been the stress getting to him but he burst out laughing at his youngest cousin's comment. And that was all it took and he set off hysteria in the entire kitchen as they all broke down laughing with him even Penny who had no clue why she was laughing.

* * *

Chris, Henry and Prue all freshly showered and back in the clothes they had been in before they went to the underworld were sitting around the table that Victor and Sam had been at earlier they all had cards in their hands.

Henry had an unlit cigar clamped between his teeth as he studied his cards seriously "Alright gentlemen and Ladybug it's gonna cost you three to see the next card." he said seriously pushing three pennies in the middle of the table.

"Make it five." Prue said pushing her pennies in to add to the pile.

Chris was about to respond to his cousin the card shark when orbs filled the room and right there standing right in front of Victor's big screen tv were Paige and Prue. "Aunt Prue what are you doing here ?" Chris asked as he and his two cousins rushed to hug their aunt.

"I came to get you three and save you from having Piper kill you unless of course you three have a good reason for not answering anyone's calls." Prue commented dryly she really was exactly like Grams and that was a scary thought.

Henry Jr groaned and slapped himself in the center of the forehead "Oh no Charlie has been summoning people again and it can never just be grandma she is all sweetness and light. No it has to be Grams most of the time and I normally don't even mind Aunt Prue but today she sounds exactly like Grams." he whined this was so not fair he had already had to deal with Grams last week it wasn't fair that he had to deal with Aunt Prue and the mood she was in.

When Victor got over being stunned he went and wrapped his oldest daughter in a hug "Henry Victor don't ramble I know you can't help it because you get it from your mom and Aunt Phoebe but please try not to let your urges get the better of you." Victor warned him with a slight smirk on his face causing Henry to frown and both his cousins to laugh.

"Dad as much as we would love to stay here for the rest of the day and not have to worry about anything we have demons to deal with. But you and Sam should both come to the manor later for dinner Piper insists." Paige rambled proving Victor's point about where Henry got it from. And Piper hadn't insisted that they come to dinner but if she had thought about it should would have.

Prue was about to open her mouth and argue with both of her aunts about being forced to go back to the manor when her oldest aunt spoke up "Prue don't argue just go your mother is pissed off with you, and Chris I don't think I have to warn you about Piper. Henry I can't really threaten you because you're not scared of Piper but just go any way or I will find a way to make your life hell." she warned all three of them who quickly orbed back to the manor.

Prue smirked to herself at how quickly they had reacted to the threat and then she turned to her father "Paige is right dad you and Sam both need to come to dinner I don't know how long I'm going to be able to stay." she said kissing him on the cheek.

Paige went and made her rounds between Sam and Victor before she went back to Prue and put her arm around her "Now I have to go kill my son for not answering when I called him." she announced cheerfully.

Victor took pity on the kids they hadn't been seriously hurt and besides they healed each other so he had to cover for them "Paige for what it's worth they were right here the whole time with me and Sam playing cards. So try to keep Piper from going too crazy on them." he said knowingly hoping that he had just saved their asses once again. Paige just nodded at that statement and orbed both herself and Prue out.

* * *

The walls of the dark cavern had a shadow thrown on them from the torches the only light source in the cavern. The shadow came from a figure pacing back and forth with his hood on. "Between these Charmed brats and Gorgon I have no clue who pisses me off more. They both manage to ruin all my best plans and not only that the Charmed Ones kill all my best demons." Ben raged on to the man who had become his confidant "Al where did we go wrong this time ?" he asked rhetorically not expecting to get an answer and the Alchemist didn't give one.

"Ben," he began meekly while they were on a first name basis it was still clear to both who was in charge " maybe we should take a different tactic the Charmed Ones and the next generation have already killed too many of our demons today. Lets give it a rest and try again later." Al suggested and then he bowed his head and waited for Ben to vent his temper.

He didn't have long to wait flames shot up from the torches that held them and the ground around them began to shake as pieces of the rock walls and ceiling fell to the dirt floor. After a moment all the commotion died down and ben collected himself "Forgive me my horrible manners I let my temper get the best of me at times. But you're right Al we do need to step back for a moment and let things take care of themselves." Ben said with a smile as if his tantrum of a moment before had never happened.

Ben took a deep breath he didn't half to work this hard to make the Warren line come undone he could let them do the work themselves he just had to find their weakness first.

* * *

A/N: Here is another chapter done I hope you guys liked it please review. And Thanks to Charmedaddict08 for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6:An Extra Push

Chapter 6: An Extra Push

The scowl that was presently on the face of D.J. Morris had nothing to do with the fact that sitting in his patrol car for hours was boring as hell but rather it had to do with the fact that he hadn't heard back from any of his friends about what the hell was going on with their end of the case. And in his experience when a Halliwell was working on something for you and you didn't hear from them for awhile you better put a call into them because something might have happened that you're not going to like but you're sure as hell going to have to deal with it.

But he also knew that they had a tendency to not answer their phones when they were in the thick of things. He dialed Mel's number from memory and wasn't a bit surprised when he got her voice mail. He tried Jason's but he didn't even get an answer from him. "Damn the Halliwells and their lack of answering the phone habit are starting to rub off on him." D.J. said to himself not that he had anyone else to talk to. He decided that he would give them all a little bit more time before he headed over to the manor to check up on them and he was almost positive he wasn't going to like what he found out when he finally got a hold of them.

* * *

Sometime in the last half hour Wyatt had been forced to conclude that maybe it was a good thing that his Aunt Prue didn't come down and visit all that often because he didn't know if he could stand to be around her all the time. The second part of his conclusion was that she was the most pushy and bossy out of all the Halliwell sisters and that was saying something Piper Halliwell was his mother.

Wyatt ran his fingers through his short blonde locks while his hair wasn't quite as short as Chris's or Henry's it still wasn't as long as that of Lord Wyatt's either. He shifted his attention from whatever it was his mom and aunts were drowning on about to Liz. His thoughts seemed to settle a lot on the psychic these days he was almost positive that he didn't love her as anything but a sister but then again he was unsure enough about it to doubt himself on the matter. He just couldn't imagine his life without her she was his everything whether he loved her that way or not and if he did he was damn sure that she didn't feel the same way about him.

Wyatt was pulled out of his little trance by his father orbing into the kitchen at first he did a double take because he was not used to that occurrence but then he remembered everything that had happened that day. Leo had gotten his wings back and he had used his healing powers. _"Holy Shit that was only this morning a lot has happened since then sometimes being a Halliwell sucks." _He thought to himself running his hands through his hair again.

Piper looked unhappily to her husband she was not sure she wanted to hear what he had to tell them because honestly she didn't know how much more she was going to be able to handle hearing they needed some good news and fast. "What did they say Leo ?" she asked a look of annoyance on her face it didn't matter that it was misplaced it made her feel better.

Leo leaned on the counter that Wyatt was sitting on and took a second to collect his thoughts before he spoke. "Well they found this spell that they think will help you find Gamil and destroy him," he began and when he saw that he had everyone's attention he went on "but the catch is you have to be a virgin to say the spell." he was blushing by the time he finished explaining that little piece of information.

Paige ran her hand over and face and asked "Why is that so important ?" this was ridiculous how were they supposed to help the kids.

"Because all the women who have disappeared have been virgins and they think that might be the key to his undoing." Leo explained blushing even more.

"So fine that settles it we have no other choice. Now who wants to say the spell ?" Prue asked looking at her oldest nephew first.

Wyatt just blushed and threw his hands up in surrender there was no way he could say that spell. She next looked to Chris who at least had the dignity to address her "Gee Aunt Prue I would love to but I can't." he said looking down at his feet sheepishly.

Before Prue had a chance to stare anyone else down Liz jumped in "I can't do it either but unlike my man whore of a best friend I was engaged." Liz said casting a glance in Wyatt's direction not that it mattered they were sitting right next to each other on Piper's counter. She looked away quickly when she felt the surge of electricity shot through her she was trying to ignore her feelings for him.

Henry offered his explanation next "Look Aunt Prue there is no way I can I was married," he said pointing to his wedding ring " and don't even bother asking Prue, Chuck, Coop, or Lilly and Jason can't because he is a mortal. So that just leaves which ever one of the girls who wants to say the spell. " he saved his cousins and friends from having to even answer that question.

"So how bout it Mel why don't you do it ?" Wyatt asked his baby sister reasonably sure that she had no reason to refuse him. Henry had only one thought in his mind and that was oh shit he just had to ask Mel.

Piper arched an eyebrow and looked at her only daughter for an answer. Mel however resisted looking anywhere but down at the floor. She was going to kill her brother for putting her on the spot like that " Wy I would love to be able to tell you I'd do it but I can't." she said meekly and then she waited for her brothers to blow their stacks.

Wyatt's face got deep red like it did when he got extremely pissed off but Chris had more of an amused look on his face he didn't make her life hell if he approved of the guy she was dating "Who the hell was it Melinda Paige ?" Wyatt asked his temper at his breaking point but he did his best to keep it in check he couldn't stand the thought of some guy having his way with his baby sister.

The remaining Halliwell cousins looked at each other and they all kept eying Patty and Ricky up and down they were pretty much the only ones in the group who were both virgins and old enough to be doing what was asked of them. Patty rolled her eyes at her older cousin and sister _"I hate you both you owe me big after this I'm not even going ask if Penny can say the damn spell." _she sent out to Val and Carly those two couldn't even consider saying that Spell.

Paige and Phoebe looked to their daughters for an answer if they couldn't find one of the older girls then they would have to use Penny or Emily.

Patty sighed before she spoke this was so not fair. "Don't even bother looking at anyone else there are only two people who can say that damn spell me and Ricky." she said resigning herself to her fate.

Henry's jaw set it wasn't so much that his sister was having sex it was the fact that she probably wasn't having sex with good guys Carly liked bad boys. But he kept his anger in he was going to need it for the fight that he and his friends had in front of them.

Prue however wasn't as opened minded about the whole thing as Chris and Henry were "Valerie Christina I have a feeling I know who and I will kill him the next time I see him. And Penelope Marie it better be no for you because you're fifteen and don't need to say that damn spell."

Val rolled her eyes at her sister she was just as bad as anyone of the boys dared to be when it came to them and dating the only one who was really cool with it was Jake because he was the cool brother. "Oh please Prue I'm eighteen you and Jake were both younger than that and I know that for a fact." she shot at her older sister.

Wyatt was still staring down Mel expecting her to answer both Henry and Chris found this amusing because they knew the answer to that question and he didn't. "Come on Wy think about it how many serious boyfriends have I had. You know the answer you just don't want to think about it." Mel informed him from across the room she wasn't scared of Wyatt just because he thought he always got to be in charge.

"Val that seriously shows what you know sometimes when mom and the aunts aren't standing right here I'll tell you." Prue shot right back at her little sister.

Recognition dawned on Wyatt's face after he had thought things over for a second and he concluded that he was going to be in jail before the day was over when he got his hands on the guy Mel was talking about. "I swear I'm going to kill D.J. Mel so you better warn him to stay away from me." he ranted but she didn't pay any attention to him.

Carly couldn't resist needling her older brother a little she knew if she pushed hard enough that she could get her brother to forget that he liked to be the peace keeper. " So Junior are you going to rip into me ?" But she didn't phase him like she had hoped to hell he didn't even acknowledge that she had said anything she got it with both barrels from Prue instead.

"No Carly I'm going to tell you to put your damn mental guards up and make sure they stay up when you're in the middle of doing 'it' because you have tendency to broadcast if you don't." Prue raved forming air quotations around the word it Carly had seriously added to her headache earlier broadcasting her sex life to her cousin.

Leo stared intently down at the counter he was very sorry that he had brought the subject up but that was what the other elders had told him he had no choice in the matter and he didn't care to know all that about his daughter and nieces but when he tried to get a word in edgewise he got cut off by the nonstop chatter.

"Will you guys seriously let it go so we can get something done around here I for one would love to be able to go home and sleep tonight thank you very much." Chuck yelled out causing them all to pause mid-sentence and it earned him a glare from his girlfriend but he went on undaunted "Now anyone of the Halliwell sisters or Uncle Leo can have the floor if they want it." he said being very charming.

Paige was pretty much the only one who could speak without touching off the powder keg that was the room seriously one poorly chosen word and the room would explode faster than any demon Piper ever killed using her powers. "Look guys I think we're all getting tired and hungry so what I think we should do is take a break until tomorrow and then we can try this again." she suggested and that plan met with approval of everyone even Prue who didn't know how long the elders would let her stay but she was damned and determined that she was going to help her sisters out. She was there to give them a little extra push to get their asses in gear.

* * *

Henry clicked off the tv and chucked the remote down on the coffee table he was so ready to be out of his prison that it wasn't funny he didn't even have anyone to talk to today Chuck was at work and everyone else had class. So he was all alone sure he could always go help his Aunt Prue was her demon researching mission but that hadn't worked out for him earlier and he was sure it wouldn't now either.

But the cherry on top of the damn cake was the fact that he and his cousins still had to get together and figure out just how the hell they were going to go after the demon that had killed Roman. They had never got around to that the night before for reasons he still didn't understand. He couldn't wait for the high school aged Halliwells to get out of school because at least then he could help them figure out how they were going to get rid of their demon.

He let out a loud long sigh after this was all over he was going back to his apartment whether his mom and aunts liked it or not. And he was going to have to figure out a way to get out of the manor without arousing his aunts's suspicions. His cell phone rang and brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey B," he said cheerfully he had never been so glad to have a phone call in his entire life. He listened carefully to what his caller had to say before he responded "hell yeah I would love to meet you for lunch I have to get out of this damn manor. So I'll see you in fifteen." he said before he hung up the phone and went off in search of his Aunt Prue so he could tell her he was leaving.

Henry found her in the kitchen sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee pouring over a book about demon resurrection with a look of concentration on his face. He plopped down on the stool next to her startling her. "Henry you trying to kill me again ?" she asked holding her hand over her heart like she was having a heart attack.

He just chuckled at her "No actually I was coming to tell you that I'm headed out for lunch and could you please tell Aunt Piper or my mom that I went out if they call looking for me." He said putting on the pathetic puppy dog face he knew no Halliwell woman could refuse.

Prue smiled gently at her nephew she hadn't seen him since she had Andy heal him in the ghost plane and frankly he looked a lot better now than he had then and he still didn't look too great. "I'll tell them if they ask Hank," she said but then she eyed him up and down "please tell me you're not going out to lunch looking like that." she pleaded he was one of the better dressed Halliwell males and if he thought it was ok to go out like that then they all would.

Henry looked down at his attire he really didn't think there was anything wrong with the way he was attired. He was dressed in his favorite ball cap, old faded t-shirt ,athletic shorts, flips and socks. "Yeah I was going to go out like this I'm just meeting B." He said defending his choice of clothing.

Prue shook her head "No you're not." she said simply and pointed her finger for him to go upstairs and change.

Henry sighed but resigned himself to doing what his aunt told him. He returned five minutes later now attired in black track pants, a black t-shirt, a red American Eagle zip up hoodie, and a pair of brand new Nike Shox. He still hadn't lost the hat but it was a vast improvement to how he had looked minutes before.

"Much better Henry Victor." Prue said after looking him over when he came back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Aunt Prue," he said pocketing his motorcycle keys it may have been the middle of October but he was going to ride his bike. He started for the side door but then he walked back over to his aunt " I really mean it thank you I never got a chance to thank you or Andy for saving me when I almost died." he wrapped his arms around Prue and let her do the same to him it felt nice for him to not have to be the strong one for a change.

"Your welcome Bubba but it wasn't just me and Andy. She knew about it before I did and she came and asked me to help you. She told me as much as she loves you she didn't want you joining her anytime soon." Prue informed him and she saw a small smile spread across his face. " Now go before I call your Aunt Piper and tell her you stagged a breakout." she opened the door for him using her telekinesis. He gave her another wave before he finally left.

* * *

Prue let out a frustrated groan and tossed her pencil at the computer screen in front of her this so wasn't going the way she wanted it to. Ok so maybe there was a plus side of going to school it meant she didn't have to go to work for as long and push papers. But then there were days like today when she had to go to school and push papers and she hated it. She was going to kill her Aunt Paige for ever suggesting that Social Work was a good fit for her.

Hell she was half Cupid she should have been a marriage counselor or something like that but she would of had to have more psychology and that was what was currently giving her the problem. She had to do research and write a damn paper over how males and females differ it should have been the easiest thing in the world for her she lived with three men and she had a younger brother. It wasn't as simple as it sounded when she had picked the topic it would be a miracle if she got through that damn class with her GPA in tact.

"Penny for your thoughts Ladybug ?" a male voice asked sitting down at the computer next to her.

Prue whirled around to her left to see Jake sitting next to her she should have known she was having a rough day so of course it was her brother he knew how to push her buttons. "What do you want Jake ?" she asked in harsh whisper pinching the bridge of her nose to help fight off the headache that was forming.

Jake gave her one of his best smug smiles and shook his head at her he really did love trying to get under her skin "Oh nothing I just came in here to work on my paper and to see how yours was going." he said casually as he pulled up something on the computer screen.

Prue glared at him again he always could find her when she wanted to have nothing to do with him or anyone else for that matter at the moment she wouldn't even be happy to see Chuck and that was saying something. "It's going, what are you doing yours on ?" she asked sometimes if she didn't let him bother her he would just go away.

"Nurture Vs. Nature of course," he answered still engrossed with what he was looking at on the computer "I thought me being who I am that it would be an easy topic." he finally turned to look at his sister and he saw that in the two minutes he had been sitting by her he had managed to piss her off in some way that was a personal record for him.

Prue shook her head and was about to say something about him needing to get over the fact that he was half demon when something dawned on her. "Jake how did you know where I was ?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously she never put it past him using their shared link to find out where she was without her knowing.

Jake just laughed at her causing some of the students around them to give him dirty looks but he wasn't phased by it at all. "What can I say I'm gifted." he said very smugly.

"_Stay the fuck out of my head today Cooper Jacob or so help me God I will tell mom about your premonitions and your fireballs." _She raged at him mentally because there were things she just couldn't say out loud to him in a room full of people. "A gifted pain in my ass Jake." she said out loud before she turned back to her computer screen knowing full well that it was a futile exercise.

Jake listened to his sister groan in frustration and visibly decided against pissing her off because if he did her telekinesis would go haywire and they couldn't afford that right now. "You know we can go to the Bay Mirror and get mom to help us." he said putting out his hand for her to take.

"That would be the best idea I've heard in the longest time Jake lets go I'll even drive." Prue said packing up her stuff and taking her brother's hand.

"No I'll drive give me your keys I caught a ride with Wy this morning and I'm in no hurry to get in a car with him on the way home he seriously almost killed us three times." he said holding his hand out for Prue's keys which she gave to him happily.

"And then you wonder why no one rides with him." she replied shaking her head at him and then she remembered she had a headache and that wasn't a good idea. "Jakie do you have any aspirin ?" she asked hopefully knowing she was asking the wrong person.

Jake reached behind his back and pulled a bottle of Tylenol out he shook out four for himself and four for his sister he needed her in top form for what they were going to have to do later. He dropped the four pills in her hand and then he threw his four in his mouth he washed them down with the bottle of soda he had. "Let me guess you don't have anything to drink either." he said handing her his soda.

Prue repeated his process of throwing the pills in her mouth and washing them down as much as they hated to admit it they both shared a lot of the same traits. "Thanks Jakie," she said softly he had just saved her life she found it hard to be mad at him when he did that. " so I guess you had a rough night." it was a question not a statement and Jake knew it.

He ran his hand over his beard as they walked out of the library toward Prue's car "Yeah but it's not what you think Lilly couldn't sleep most of the night so I had to stay awake and be with her. I left her sleeping in my bed this morning when I shimmered over to your place to catch a ride with Wyatt." he said shaking his head sadly he hated to see the woman he loved in so much pain and there was little that he could do about it other than what that had in the works to make the bastard pay.

They walked on in silence until they reached Prue's car it wasn't a car it was more of a relic than either Hank or Chris's cars but it was newer than theirs were. Prue drove a 2015 blue Ford Mustang it had been Coop's but he had kept it for which ever one of his kids drove first and it had been Prue. Jake had gotten something much nicer in Prue's opinion it always ran when he needed it to.

Jake pulled on the handle without unlocking it and the door opened with no problems "Prue you know you should lock these doors out here." he said a little bit of his protective nature shining through he didn't want anything bad to happen to his older sister.

Prue opened the passenger side door and grinned at him " I left it unlocked because I was seriously hoping someone would steal it as you can see I had no such luck." she said throwing her stuff in the back before she settled herself in the passenger seat.

Jake threw his bag in the back seat as well and got in the driver's side and put the keys in ignition "This piece of shit is going to start right ?" he asked with a raised eyebrow before he turned the key over and found that the car started after only minimal coughing and smoking.

"Hey don't knock it at least it started that quick for you it'll be a bitch once it gets cold I think I'll talk Chuck out of his car this winter." Prue said matter factly as her brother pulled out into traffic.

"Right because he is whipped and he'll do it." he commented while he concentrated on the road.

Prue had to chuckle at that she was starting to feel the effects of the pills her brother gave her "You have no room to talk Jake if Lilly asks you to do something you do it no questions asked."

Silence soon fell over the car as Jake drove them up and down the winding streets of San Francisco. "You know Prue as soon as this is over I'm going to tell you everything and I know you'll be pissed but you deserve to know. But I can't tell you yet because it will affect your powers." he said speaking from his heart he was tired of trying to keep up all the lies he felt like a juggler who was inept at his job.

"I know Jake and for the record I'm sorry I kept you in the dark about me and Chuck." she said patting his knee.

"No problem Ladybug I understand why you did because of mom and Cole. But I swear to you Chuck is different and if he isn't he'll have me to answer to." he assured her giving her a smile nobody really thought of him as an overprotective jerk but when it came to Prue he could be.

"Hey little brother I know we always use mom and Cole as the prime example of what happens when you fall for a demon but I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. Without you I would have had no one to sneak out of the house with in high school." she said their empathy obviously going out of whack still they were never that mushy with each other.

"Thanks Prue," he said seriously and then he grinned "damn empathy we just had a total chick moment the girls are going to think we're going soft on them." he was referring to Penny and Val he could be hard on them when he really needed to be.

Prue actually giggled for the first time in days " I won't tell them if you don't we have to be the bad ass older Halliwell siblings and that's hard when we're empaths and dad's a cupid but we pull it off nicely." she said causing him to laugh out loud.

He shook his head and put his attention back on the road "Mommy's gonna be so happy Prue both her babies coming to see her at lunch so she can help us with our homework." he lisped in his best little boy voice.

Prue looked at him incredulously for a second just when she could half way stand him again he said things like that "Just shut up and drive Jake." she said closing her eyes and leaning back against the head rest.

* * *

Liz looked up from the book in front of her and pouted "Wy lets forget about school right now and watch a movie this is starting to get old. Besides it's making my brain hurt I'm a psychic so that's pretty hard to do." she looked up at him and batted her eyes there was no way he could refuse now.

Wyatt very carefully took his legs down from the coffee table Chris would kill him if he saw the way he was using the table as his own personal foot stool. His heart honestly skipped a beat when Liz batted her eyes at him. "Alright Lizzie what do you wanna see ?" he asked hoping it was nothing too extreme but he would happily suffer through whatever she wanted to watch.

Liz put on the face she made when she was thinking hard about something. "Hocus Pocus Wy it's October we need to watch a Halloween movie." she answered she had obviously put a great deal of thought into her choice. She felt butterflies in her stomach when he smiled and shook his head at her. She couldn't be falling for Wyatt he was just like a brother to her but then again one didn't sleep in the same bed as their brother either but nothing had ever happened between them. All the had ever done was sleep, part of the reason she had left her fiancé was because he couldn't get over how close she and Wyatt were.

"Fine Lizzie you get the movie off the shelf and I'll go get the snacks," he walked into the kitchen while Liz walked over to examine the shelf full of DVD's on the left side of the wall. " popcorn or ice cream Lizzie ?" he called out to her he personally didn't care he would go with whatever she wanted.

Liz found the movie she was looking for before she even thought about answering her best friend. "Popcorn Wy I'm feeling like really getting into fall today so humor me." she informed him knowing he very rarely did anything that she didn't want him to.

"Popcorn it is." he agreed he started digging out the popcorn and a bowl Liz wouldn't share with him unless he put it in the bowl he had never understood why but that was Liz for you not a lot of what she did made sense. He put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and waited for it to pop while Liz put the movie on.

"Halliwell you have four tv's here which one is the dvd player hooked up to." she was intently studying the many cables that connected the tv's to some other electronic device.

Wyatt had to think a minute he could sometimes kill his brother and cousin for bringing home so many tv's he was starting to forget what went to what. "The big tv Liz." he said indicating the huge plasma screen that was mounted on the wall opposite the kitchen.

"Thanks Wy I got it, hurry up I'm excited to watch this." she called she was not known for her patience anyway and it had only gotten worse over the years from hanging around the Halliwells. Her child like amusement was one of the things Wyatt wouldn't change about her for anything.

Wyatt shook his head at his friend and he just watched her for a second her child like excitement always amazed him as did how beautiful she was but he couldn't be having thoughts like that about her. Like he always told everyone she was just like a sister to him nothing more and sure as hell nothing less. The microwave finally went off and he poured the popcorn into the bowl and he grabbed two sodas out of the fridge. "Alright Lizzie here I come we can start now." he said laying everything he had brought with him out on the coffee table.

Liz grabbed her blanket off of one of the armchairs and took her usual spot on the couch next to Wyatt. She sat right next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and at some point they both knew that she would be laying with her head in his lap. "I love you Wy." she said snuggling in close to him.

He looked down at her smiled and kissed her on top of the head " I love you too Lizzie." neither one of them said anything else they just turned their attention back to the movie. It was amazing really they were both empaths but neither one of them had any idea how the other truly felt about them it was sad really. At least that was what Chris reflected as he slipped very quietly down the hall to his room so he didn't disturb them who knew maybe today would be the day they would admit they're undying love to each other but he doubted it he was so going to have to sick Prue on they're stupid asses.

* * *

Both Penny and Emily sat at the lunch table with their sunglasses on wishing that they were dead neither one could remember much of what happened yesterday only that they were really in for it when their older siblings got a hold of them. If either was to take off the sunglasses everyone would be aware of how bloodshot their eyes were and that was trouble they just didn't need at the moment.

Ricky walked over and slammed his and Patty's lunch trays down so it would make a lot of noise and he succeeded both girls winced. Sure he had been drinking too but he was no where near close to being as bad as Penny and Emily. After he gave into his little outburst he pulled Patty's chair out for her. Mel and Val could only share a look and roll their eyes because the two still were not together.

"Penny you look like hell," Mel observed "What did Aunt Phoebe have to say ?" she asked knowing Penny probably got off the hook. Phoebe and Coop were known as the easy parents.

Penny groaned and put her head in her hands the noise in the cafeteria was pure torture to her "Mel please speak softly and use very small words I don't feel good today." she scrunched up her nose before she laid her head down on her arms. She seriously felt like her head was going to explode and her cousins and sister thought it was funny. She let out an unintelligible series of grunts and groans in answer to Mel's question.

Val chuckled and looked at her younger sister with tender eyes she felt sorry for her really because Phoebe and Coop were subjecting her to cruel and unusual punishment. "Mom and dad made her come to school today she wanted to stay home. But you know as well as I do that she'll talk herself out of being in any trouble."

"I tried playing that card too but dad made me come I was going to spend the day with Jason." Carly interjected not one of them had seen or heard her walk up.

"I hope you know that Prue is going to kill you because she knows about you and Jason." Penny said able to string those few words together to make a sentence. Carly was just shaking her head at her baby cousin she seriously looked like death warmed over. "It's only fair though after what your brother did to me." She was of course referring to Henry hauling her around over his shoulder and then threatening to tell Prue on her but he had covered for her with the parents.

"Welcome to my world Penny he has always been like that it was much worse when he still lived at home. Since he moved out last year we all got a break hell you guys remember we threw a party." Carly rambled on her brother wasn't on her list of favorite people at the moment and that was only because he was likely to go through the roof when he found out about her and Jason.

"Oh come on Carly he was not that bad at least mom had someone else to drive crazy when he was still at home." Patty said rolling her eyes she was not happy with any of her cousins because she was most likely going to have to say some stupid spell since she was a virgin and none of them knew how to keep it in their pants.

"What do you guys think your Aunt Prue has found out today ?" Ricky asked to stop the battle of the Halliwell twins that was looming.

"Beats me her and Hank probably had a free for all." Carly shrugged offering her opinion.

Mel couldn't stand it anymore she couldn't let that stand "Carly for the love of God give your brother a break. He's not doing too good right now and then he has to deal with you and Wy." She was not very happy with her brother when she found out about the comment he had made.

"He's a big boy Mel he doesn't need you to protect him." Carly argued back. At that point all of their cousins and friends threw their hands up at them if Mel and Carly got into it , it would take an act of God or a demon attack to get them to stop.

Emily may have been seriously regretting that had drank so much because her head had yet to stop spinning but she spoke up. "You two need to put a sock in it you're seriously killing me here." she whined before she laid her head on the table in effort to block everyone out.

"Now that we've heard from both of the drunks I think we can safely say that everyone has gotten a word in on the matter and we can now safely move on." Val said trying to steer Mel and Carly away from the topic they were on.

"Fine," Mel reluctantly agreed to what Val was saying " I didn't feel like having to verbally kick Carly ass again today anyway." she tempered her sarcasm with a smile but they all knew what she meant by that statement. That was a dig at the fact that Carly couldn't keep up with Mel on a mental level. Which was true and false she could but she chose not to.

"Mel it's my duty to tell you that if any other teacher other than me hears that you'll be in detention and then Aunt Piper will kill you." Chuck said sitting down on Mel's left side and he reached across the table and took a fry off his brother's plate.

Mel whirled around to glare at her brother's best friend who just smiled at her but he actually shuttered too she could look so much like Piper when she got pissed off it wasn't funny.

Ricky had to stifle a laugh at his brother he feared no demon the way he feared Piper Halliwell.

* * *

_Chris orbed into a mansion there was no other word to describe the home he stood in the middle of right now. There were marble pillars and floors and expensive carpets laying on the floor that had no doubt been imported from some exotic country that he had never even heard of. He could get lost in looking at some of the antique pieces that lined the walls. But that wasn't what he was there for he had to focus he was looking for Paige they had to vanquish a demon and she didn't live at the manor anymore so now he had to come get her. _

"_Because God knows Paige is too busy doing whatever it is her and Richard do to answer when we call her." he mused out loud to himself quietly as he walked around trying to find her. That was weird for him calling her just plain Paige instead of aunt or mom. But he had to make them think he was just some half whitelighter from the future if he had any hopes of this plan working. _

_Sure he would have loved to be right up front with all of them but he couldn't there was no way he could hurt them like that it would be selfish of him to make them hurt just so his load would be lighter. Anytime he needed any reminder of what he was doing this for he took out a picture of his family that he kept carefully concealed in his wallet and that was enough to keep him from spilling the beans to his mom and aunts. _

_Chris stopped dead in his tracks when he walked in the ornately decorated living room and saw Paige and Richard going at it hot and heavy. He closed his eyes tight he seriously thought he was going to be blind when he opened them again. __Of all the things on his list of what he never wanted to see this was one of them his Aunt Paige making out with some man that wasn't his Uncle Henry hell this was on top of his list. This was even worse than his mom being with Greg the fireman. That he could deal with that was partially his fault anyway he could fix that. What he saw before him was another matter entirely. _

_He would have made a gagging noise but he didn't want them to know he had saw them. So he quickly and quietly walked back the way he had come and then he walked back toward the living room making as much noise by talking to himself and stomping his feet as possible. _

"_Chris what are you doing here ?" Paige asked him somewhat out of breath still she had pulled away from Richard the minute she had heard him coming down the hall. _

"_Piper needs you to come home we have a demon and she can't face it alone. She tried calling you but you didn't answer so she sent me to tell you to come on over like right now." Chris explained putting on his game face there was no way he was going to let her know he saw what they were doing. _

_Paige pulled herself off the couch gave Richard a quick peck on the lips and orbed out before Chris had a chance to catch up with her. _

Chris sat straight up in bed covered in cold sweat this was happening to him more and more frequently when he went to sleep that was why he always looked like he was tired. There was no doubt in his mind now that he was having flashbacks of the other time line and of going back to the past. The only question that remained was how long he was going to be able to put up with both sets of memories without going insane. And again he couldn't hurt anybody by telling them about it just because it would make him feel better. Maybe when he was sure Hank was ok he would tell him. Yeah that's what he would do or maybe he would talk to his grandpa or Uncle Henry they were always good a keeping secrets too.

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose with all she had going on at home she didn't know how she thought she would be able to concentrate on getting her column out. She was beginning to think that she liked giving herself headaches by trying to do more than it was humanly possible to do whether she was one of the mighty Charmed Ones or not.

Her thought process was interrupted by a knock on her door "Come in." she yelled and then went right back to staring at her computer screen not really expecting it to be anyone but her secretary. So she got the shock of her life when she felt something slam down on her desk and she looked up to see that her only son had his feet on her desk. Not only that but her daughter was seated in the chair next to him a smile slowly spread its way across Phoebe's face it wasn't everyday her oldest two babies came to see her.

"Hey guys." she said cheerfully walking around the other side of her desk so she could hug them both close to her.

"See Prue I told you mommy would be excited to see us." Jake said lisping again and smirking at his older sister.

"And I told you to stop stressing me out by being stupid today." Prue smirked right back at him she sometimes wished she could kill her brother.

"That makes all three of us that are stressed," Phoebe said and when they looked at her confused she finished her thought. " get your empathy under control children of mine I can tell when it's out of whack." and they nodded their understanding. Phoebe dug around in one of her desks drawers and came out with her purse. "Come on guys I'll take you to lunch and you can tell me why you need my help." she said herding them to the door.

"Thanks mom." they both said in unison they were both too stressed to even really think about talking about their papers. That was not the only thing stressing them but they couldn't very well tell their mother that there plans for revenge weren't going so hot.

* * *

"B I hope you seriously know I could kiss you for what you found out for us." Henry said holding the door open for Bianca. They both shivered a little as the stepped out into the cold afternoon.

"But I know you won't even try to Hank," she said smiling to keep her words from cutting him too deep. " besides it was nothing once you called me last night and gave me that description I had something to work with."

"Look B about the other day I'm sorry I was such a whiney little bitch I just had things on my mind." he said linking arms with her being ever the gentleman that he was he insisted on walking her into the alley so she could shimmer back to magic school where she taught.

Bianca looked at her friend with soft eyes she didn't think she could go through what he had and still be able to hold it together but it was like she always said Hank was the strongest of all the Halliwells whether he knew it or not. "Ah don't worry about it I understand completely I loved the idiot too."

"I know but thanks for breaking me out of prison the last couple of days Aunt Piper is driving me insane." he said joking with her.

Bianca laughed at his comment knowing he was telling the truth. "Which one of your many cars did you drive today ?" she asked knowing if he could drive he would do that rather than orb.

Henry gestured down the alley way towards his Harley and Bianca shook her head at him. "Henry if you haven't noticed it's cold and your mom and your aunt are both going to kill you for riding that and you've only been out of the hospital a week." She gave him a look like he was crazy but it didn't phase him. "Thank you for lunch Henry I had a good time but I gotta back to work otherwise Leo is going to have a fit. I'll call you later if I find anything else out about what you gave me." she reached up and kissed him on the cheek before shimmering out of the alley.

Henry stalked back to his bike and got on he was giving serious thought to what the old man on the pier had said to him yesterday maybe it was time for him to move on. But he didn't have time to think about that yet they had a demon to get rid of and now he had more info to help them than they had before.

* * *

A/N: So we only have one more chapter to go before this episode is over I hope you guys liked this one. Anybody have any thoughts on Henry Jr's wife was she a mortal or magical ? I guess only time will tell. Anyway though please review.


	7. Chapter 7:Best Laid Plans

Chapter 7: Best Laid Plans

Henry parked his bike out in the parking lot of the high school his sisters and cousins attended. He hated to admit it but he was freezing his ass off he should have picked warmer clothes to ride in. He went in the basement entrance where the weight room was located he was looking for Chuck and that was the best place to start.

As he walked down the hall he looked at all the pictures and trophy cases that lined the walls in some of the pictures he could pick out Chuck, Wyatt and Chris. In others he could pick out Jake and Prue. He could also pick out Liz and Lilly a lot of the photos were of Roman as well so he tried to avoid looking at those too long. And there were ones of himself he didn't look all that different but some of them had only been taken two years ago.

He finally came to the door of the weight room and he could hear Chuck going on and on about something but this was his advanced class and Hank knew who was in there that would explain why Chuck had to talk so much.

Henry walked through the door he had spent so much time in this room when he was in school it was like a second home to him so he didn't even bother to knock. He quickly found Chuck who was predictably standing helping Val with something. _"Well it would be in his best interests to help out his girlfriend's sister." _He thought somewhat unkindly and he wondered where that came from but he was the first to admit he wasn't in the best mood in the entire world at the moment.

He walked up behind Chuck and tapped him on the shoulder, Chuck turned around thinking it was one of his students and was surprised when he saw Henry mostly because he was supposed to be in lock down. "Hey Halliwell fancy running into you here." Chuck said patting him on the back the unspoken question was what was he dong there.

"You know Chuck I figured I'd come work the arm out. I had lunch with B I figured as long as I was out I might as well come see you." Henry said what had gone unsaid was that he had found something out otherwise he wouldn't have just left it at he had lunch with B.

Chuck raised an eyebrow as if to ask what it was he knew and Henry gave him a look that said not now I'll tell you later. "So your prison warden must have been off her game today of your just out wandering about all by your lonesome." he joked sensing that his friend was still in a mood and could use some cheering up.

Henry let out a small laugh and shook his head the smile he had on his face however never quite reached his eyes but he had to admit that his half manticore friend was funny. "No I had no such luck on that front dude Aunt Piper just went to work and her assistant warden let me out of the house. But not before she made me change my clothes there was really nothing wrong with the way I looked before." He said he was starting to unzip his jacket when a shivering Penny walked over to him.

"Hankie can I please wear that jacket ?" Penny asked her cousin she sounded like death warmed over and looked just as bad. She was seriously regretting whatever it was she had done yesterday right then.

Henry may have been highly upset with his youngest cousin but he wasn't about to let her suffer when he could do something about it. He quickly took his jacket off and bundled it around her it was huge on her since he was taller than her and outweighed her by a lot. "There you go butterfly," he said using his Aunt Phoebe's nickname for her " that better ?" he asked tenderly taking in the girl's appearance he had seen bums on the street who looked better than she did at the moment.

"Much better thank you Hank." she said giving him a wane smile. He knew he shouldn't but he actually felt sorry for her, her eyes were sunken and hollow and she was very shaky and unsteady on her feet.

"You're welcome sweety now go do whatever it is you need to be doing." he said sending her off in the other direction. _" Oh Penny what you let him do to you ?" _Henry thought to himself but then he remembered that both his sisters were in the room and thinking about anything he didn't want anyone to know was not a very good idea.

* * *

Lilly padded into Phoebe's kitchen which was hardly ever used to prepare anything other than cold cereal and toast unless Coop was at the helm. She cast a sideward glance at the clock on the stove the time read 1:30 meaning she had actually managed to sleep six hours or so she had just fallen asleep right before Jake left at about seven that morning.

Left on her own like she was right now she had too much time to think and when that happened the hurt in her heart got too great to bear. She couldn't go see her mother because she just didn't think she would be able to face her. Deep down she blamed herself for not being able to see what was going to happen to her brother she was supposed to be able to see the future to keep bad things from happening. Apparently that only applied to complete strangers because it never worked when it mattered most.

If she thought about it too long she knew she would just break down and cry again. So that left one thing that she could do she would go to P3 and see if Piper needed any help she wasn't quite ready to go back to Charmed now that it had been confirmed that was where Roman had been killed. But that would be her goal she would work up to that , now she needed to go get dressed so she could work for a couple hours.

**XXXXXXXX**

To Lilly's surprise ,when she finally got to P3 in Jake's 2017 Dodge Durango which while it started all the time lacked a lot to be desired in the looks department, Jake was there with Prue and Phoebe.

"Hey baby," Jake said getting off his barstool and pulling her into a tight embrace " what are you doing here ?" he kissed her tenderly on the lips and she snuggled into his chest. He let out a contented sigh he didn't care about the four other people in the room being with her felt right.

"I had to get out the condo I had too much time to think about things I was going crazy." Lilly said looking up at him like he was the only one in the room. They both knew there was something more behind that comment but neither wanted to get into it right then and there.

"_Lilly I don't know how many times I'll going to have to tell you or what I've got to do to convince you but it wasn't your fault don't even think that." _Jake said his eyes never once leaving hers hell he could lost in her eyes right then and there and not think another thing of it.

Lilly didn't back down from his gaze she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the nose. "Aunt Piper do you have something I can do here for a couple hours ?" she asked hopefully knowing that no one ever asked Piper Halliwell if she had work they could because she would pile a mountain of work on them.

Piper walked back behind the bar in answer to her question and Prue looked at her friend like she was crazy. "Uh Lilly you know not to ask Aunt Piper that question she will work you until you drop from exhaustion," Prue said incredulously shaking her head at her friend's stupidity " but Aunt Paige isn't much better anymore I get calls in the middle of the night asking me about what I did with what file." she was waving around a manilla file folder that Paige had handed her the minute she had walked in P3 with her mother and brother.

Paige arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at her oldest niece "That was one time Prudence Elizabeth once and you're the only one smart enough to handle the file I just gave you." Paige said in her own defense.

"Don't look at me like that Aunt Paige, Henry looks at me like that when I piss him off." Prue said rambling something the Halliwell children got from both Paige and Phoebe.

Piper threw her ledger down in front of Lilly who was not sitting on a stool but on Jake's lap. "Here you can try to make sense out of this Wyatt and Jake were in here last night working neither of them knows how to correctly record anything and if they do they get the numbers wrong." she said shaking her head in exasperation at her oldest son and youngest nephew.

Lilly flipped to the page from the night before and shot her boyfriend a look " You or Wy do this ?" she asked looking at the chicken scratch that could only generously be called writing. She moved off of Jake's lap but she sat on the stool right next to his holding his hand.

"Wy wrote half and I wrote half. I don't see why you and Aunt Piper have to pick on me I did the best I could." Jake pouted and he made a sad puppy face which he directed at his oldest aunt and the love of his life.

"Do I pick on either of you two's children ? Everybody picks on poor defenseless Jake at least Prue will give it right back." Phoebe asked a smirk on her face causing Prue to roll her eyes at her mother.

"Pheebs you might want to worry more about your youngest because between Hank and Prue she might end up hurt." Paige said giggling.

"Paige your oldest daughter might not be in such hot shape either when her brother gets through with her." Piper commented dryly.

"No Hank and Chris are both either going to be elated or homicidal I think she's seeing Jason." Prue interjected matter factly.

"And you know this how ?" Jake asked his sister his expression saying she was full of it.

"I'm part cupid Jakie add that to the empathy and you get one massive headache like the one I had this morning." she said sweetly using the nickname her brother hated so much.

"Speaking of that do we know who is going to say that spell ?" Piper asked she still couldn't believe that Mel wouldn't be able to say it but she was eighteen.

"Ricky or Patty take your pick because those are the choices we have." Phoebe said shaking her head back in forth in resignation.

"Ricky will end up doing it he can't say no to anything Patty asks him to do." Lilly said knowing her little brother all too well.

Prue scoffed "Don't even get me started on the two of them they reek as much havoc on my screwed up cupid powers as Wy and Liz do. Honestly if I can't get those two together right now I will settle for Patty and Ricky I haven't been able to be in a room with them for two years without them driving me insane and no one should be as blind as Wy and Liz." she rubbed her temples at the end of her tirade.

"Prue I love you but please get over it or at least go bother Chuck with it he's half mortal he can handle it. I'm half demon half witch I have empathy too and you're driving me nuts." Jake ranted back but she ignored him.

"Poor baby I know that has to be hard." Lilly said leaning over and kissing him on the nose again.

"Prue then I suggest you don't go back to the apartment right now because when I left Wy and Liz were curled up together on the couch sound asleep it was sickening and that was after I got up from my little nap. Before that I walked into them telling each other I love you." Chris said walking out from the back room no one had heard him orb in. He spent a lot of time back there and no one knew why but Piper strongly suspected it was because that's where he had stayed when he went back to save Wyatt.

Seeing Prue's hopeful look Chris hated to have to shoot her down but he did "Sorry Prue not that kind of I love you but there might be hope for them yet." he smiled and then looked at his youngest male cousin a twinkle in his eye " Demon Boy I got a job for you," Jake gave him a look that said 'ok ask away.' " I want you to go hit this pain in the ass IA Inspector with a low voltage energy ball I can't stand the pain in the ass."

"Let me see now," Jake was considering doing it even though they both knew it had been a joke. Phoebe glared at her only son causing him to shiver that was the look she gave him when he was getting dangerously close to crossing the line she had drawn for him about his demonic powers "Sorry Chrissy can't do it I would be grounded for the rest of my life and that's only if I'm lucky the one and only downside of still living at home mom thinks she's still my boss." he droned on only earning himself another glare from his mother and his Aunt Piper.

"Don't call me Chrissy you know why you don't get to call me that anymore." Chris said pointedly any of his cousins could call him by any of his nicknames except Jake who had lost that right because he made fun of them.

"Don't call me Demon Boy only Hen can and only because he won't not." Jake said childishly looking to Phoebe for backup.

"Chris you know I wish you wouldn't call him that." Phoebe began

"You'll give him a complex," Chris finished for her " I know Aunt Phee you've told me and Hank that for years but it is a term of endearment he knows we love him. I sometimes think Wy would be lost without him to do his bidding." Chris walked over and wetly kissed his cousin in the center of the forehead to prove his point.

Jake jumped down from his barstool and threw a punch at Chris which he easily deflected by taking Jake by the arm and throwing him over his head. "Damn it Peanut that hurt I was only playing." he groaned taking Chris's hand but instead of using it to pull himself up he pulled Chris down the floor with him and they both began to wrestle around with each other.

Piper was going to stop them but when she saw that Lilly and Prue both were genuinely laughing for the first time in days she let them go. If they broke anything she would make them work it off but she wasn't going to get onto them for making those girls laugh. She caught Paige and Phoebe's attention and saw that they were thinking just about the same thing.

* * *

"Hey," Patty heard a male voice behind her say and she quickly shut her locker startled. She spun quickly on her heel and saw that it was just Ricky, she relaxed and let a smile spread across her face. "Patty we really need to talk can I give you a ride to the manor ?" he asked nervously he wasn't sure he would ever get used to the way just looking at the young witchlighter made him feel.

"Sure Ricky I'd like that, Carly can fend for herself and you're right we need to talk about yesterday and about which one of us needs to do that thing we have to do." Patty said pulling her hair up into a quick ponytail. She opened up her locker and took her gym bag out before slamming the door and putting the lock on. She was talking cryptically because she couldn't say things like spell or demon out loud in normal school.

"Yeah I know I was way out of line and if I need to say sorry I will." Ricky said taking her gym bag for her so she didn't have to carry that and her backpack he couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. Kissing her had felt so right to him but maybe he had taken it too far. She was one of his best friends and he couldn't afford to lose her not right now.

"Ricky don't be ridiculous I kissed you first and for the record I'm not sorry and you shouldn't be either." Patty said taking his right hand in her left and they started walking hand and hand down the hall.

"Yeah but from what I can remember about it I carried you to the couch. You may have started it but I took it the step further." Ricky was not just willing to let the matter drop.

"_Well here we go again we're right back to denying what we feel for each other it's just like normal._ _And why does he have to think that he did something wrong? For him to be so cute he makes me furious sometimes." _She thought before she framed a reply to his previous statement " Hey lets not worry about it right now we can talk about that later. Now we have to decide which one of us is going to say that stupid spell since none of my cousins seem to be able to keep it in their pants." They were in the rush of the busy hallway now no one could hear them even if they wanted to.

"Ok You're right we'll save that for later. But we never ever shoot straight tequila again." He agreed leaning into her.

"You've got that right my room was spinning last night when I went to sleep it wasn't pretty my mom almost busted me." She shared casting a glance at him every now and then she didn't know if she could go back to things being the way they were but if that's what he wanted right now she would give him his space. She couldn't lose him right now anymore than he could stand to lose her.

If either of the two had been paying attention they would have noticed the activity behind them but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything. Val sort of flicked her fingers out like Piper did and Patty and Ricky were hit in the back with a bright pink light before getting into his truck.

"That should do it just a few minutes under that particular spell and they should be all in love with each other." Val said a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Thanks Val." Chuck said slipping a twenty to Val for services rendered. He didn't know about those two getting caught kissing the day before but he knew he was tired of the sexual tension coming off of both of them. So he had enlisted Val's help Penny had already managed to make Henry take pity on her and take her home early.

"I hope you both know that they are not going to be happy when they find out Val did that." Mel informed them matter factly it seemed these days her and Val were together more and more since they had no boyfriends at the moment.

"I'll take my chances with that thank you Mel, and thank you very much Charlie for adding to my wardrobe fund," Val smirked at him sounding very much like Prue and Chuck had to chuckle a little at that " if you really want to do me a favor take my sister to bed and make her happy cause I gotta tell you she is being Prue Halliwell super bitch these days."

Chuck stood there dumbfounded for a moment he had no clue how to respond to that Val was right though Prue was being a really big bitch. "Wow Val I'll work on that for you," he said handing her shit right back to her " seriously though I know Prue has been bad but she loves you two girls and Coop very much and she doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. And I do personally think she was a little out of line with you and Carly both yesterday. And if you don't want Aunt Piper pissed at you we have to get you to the manor now I'll drive you guys I shudder to think where Carly is though." he said herding the two Halliwells to his car.

* * *

D.J. Morris waltzed into his apartment after the longest shift of his life he had just pulled a double because one of the patrolmen had called in sick. He never had made it around to seeing the Halliwells last night so he had no clue how that case was developing. The one thing that was for sure was he was going to crawl into bed and not think about anything for at least the next three hours he was even too tired to eat.

When he heard the sound of giggling coming from his living room he knew any hopes he had of sleep had just been dashed severely because sitting there without a shirt on once again was Jason and he was tickling Carly who thankfully at least had shorts on today.

"Jason stop this isn't funny anymore I swear when you let me up I'm going to hurt you." Carly squealed out barely able to form words as Jason continued to torture her.

"See now you just made it worse on yourself little girl all you had to do was kiss me to make me stop now you have to tell me that I'm the best boyfriend ever too." Jason teased her moving his hands to tickle the tops of her thighs.

D.J. couldn't take it anymore they had been like that for days and all he wanted to do was get some sleep. He cleared his throat loudly causing his roommate and the girl he considered a cousin to look up at him. "Wow guys please tell me that you're both leaving to work on the case soon so I can sleep." he said dryly subtlety not being one of his best traits when he was tired.

"Oh D.J. I know you're grumpy I'll see if I can get Mel to go out with you again." Carly teased him getting off the couch to pinch his cheeks.

"Yeah we have to be at the manor in five minutes Carly so we need to get clothes on otherwise your Aunt Piper will kill us." Jason said consulting his watch not that he wanted to leave the moment he was in but he would have time for that later.

D.J. folded his hands as if in prayer "Thank God I just pulled a double and I really don't want to hear you two going at it all afternoon. My sanity couldn't take it Carly and I just want you to know your brother is going to be pissed." he pinched Carly in retaliation.

Carly just swatted his arm and walked to Jason's bedroom so she could get dressed.

* * *

All the teenage witches including Penny and Emily who still were hung over was gathered in the living room most of them were on the floor. They had been at this thing for a half hour now listening to Prue drone on and on about what it was she had found in the books she had studied but none of it would really be any help until they knew what they were really going up against.

When she finally stopped talking Val couldn't help but think _"Thank God I never knew a fucking ghost could be so long winded."_ Mel actually had to suppress a laugh and Carly had a coughing fit to disguise her laughter.

"_Val shut up otherwise my mom and Aunt Prue are going to be pissed at us for not listening to them." _Mel replied half heartedly what Val had said was really funny.

Patty and Ricky both glared at all of them they were very upset that saying the spell had come down to the two of them neither was upset with Mel it was Val and Carly that their anger was directed towards. Now they were having a telepathic conversation while everyone else was trying to listen.

"So Patty , Ricky which one of you is going to say this spell ?" Prue asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I am I think we would be better off if I did." Ricky spoke up he had never intended on letting Patty say that spell herself there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen.

"Ricky you're sure ?" Piper questioned gently they all knew he had an inferiority complex when it came to his brother and so he would do things to try to impress him.

"Aunt Piper I've got this it's just a simple spell can I have it now please the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can deal with other things." Ricky replied he was over being upset about his brother dying he had moved right to pissed off and he wanted revenge.

"Ricky I can say the damn spell you don't have to." Patty pleaded with him but when he set his mind on something not even a Halliwell could make him change it.

"Patty I promise I'll be careful don't worry about me." he said taking the spell from Paige and he began gathering the materials that he needed. "Uh Aunt Paige do you think you could orb me some candles ? Paige did as he asked and orbed some candles into a circle for him. He looked and the candles and realized he didn't have a lighter. "Em could you please light those ?" he asked his little sister.

Emily shot her older brother a look but she concentrated and rubbed her temples within seconds all the candles were lit. "Thank you guys." he said sweetly sometimes it was hard being the only male in their little group Jason was there but he was mortal and him and Carly were totally an item.

"Ricky be careful I mean it." Patty stressed Val gave Mel a satisfied smirk obviously whatever Chuck had put her up to had worked.

Ricky gave her hand a squeeze "Don't worry it'll be fine." he assured her and then he stepped in to the circle of candles. "I am pure I am light I am one you can not fight show me where your secrets dwell and take with you the fires of hell." he chanted the flames of the candles shot up ten feet and wild wind blew through the manor but it died down after a second. It left behind it something that none of them were prepared for.

"Uh I think that didn't work out the way we wanted it to. Prue I thought you researched that spell ?" Paige said casting a confused look over in Ricky's direction. Prue, Piper and Phoebe all looked at him with concerned eyes he was fine in a manner of speaking but they weren't sure he would see it that way.

Mel, Val, and Carly were shaking their heads in disbelief, Jason's eyes were big as saucers he had seen magic do a lot of things but this one took the cake. Patty had to suppress a chuckle but Emily and Penny were outright laughing.

"This is so not funny Emily stuff like this always happens to me." Ricky said the only problem was his voice wasn't it's usual deep octave but instead it was something more on the level of Lilly and his mom. Truth be told he looked a hell of a lot like Lilly right now somehow the spell had backfired and turned him into a teenage girl. He was still wearing his red long sleeve t-shirt and blue jeans but instead of his short hair he now had long raven hair going down his back. Not to mention he now had boobs and all kind of other things he didn't want to think about.

"Ok you're right it's not funny it's down right hilarious." Emily replied griping her sides from laughing so hard. Penny was laughing just as hard as her best friend.

Patty was trying hard but listening to the other two she finally had to let go she had the female version of Henry Jr's booming laugh.

Ricky looked at his best friend pissed beyond words "Charlie I expect this from them but from you ?" he fumed and he stamped his foot in a feminine manner.

Patty couldn't hold her laughter at all after that and she saw Ricky pouting on the couch where the Halliwell sisters had ushered him "Oh come on Snuffy you know I love you I can't help it you know me Penny and Em were laughing and so that made me laugh." Ricky seemed to be appeased.

Paige raised an eyebrow and looked at her youngest "Snuffy ?" she asked not even wanting to know.

"When we were like five Ricky projected me and him to Sesame Street so he could see Snuffy and I could see Elmo." Patty explained giving her mom a sly grin she was hoping that would never come out.

" Patricia Charlotte Matthews Halliwell." was all Paige said in reply that was all she had to say Patty knew she was in trouble.

Emily was still rolling with laughter at that point they all were with the exception of the adults and Jason. "That wasn't supposed to happen was it ?" Jason asked more than a little confused.

"Oh look Carly finally brought a smart boy home," Val teased him and he blushed he was scared of the Halliwell women and he didn't want them knowing about him and Carly just yet. " but no that shouldn't have happened J." and then she turned to Em "Can it Brady or you're going to get us all in trouble."

Phoebe looked at her middle daughter sternly and said "Valerie Christina Halliwell watch your mouth and be nice to Jason."

"Anybody who doesn't stop with the laughing I will orb to a buoy out in the middle of shark infested waters and can bet your asses you won't have your powers." Paige threatened causing the laughter to stop that was a Piper threat she had just made so she was serious.

"Nice one sis." Piper said admiration in her voice her baby sister had finally grown a set.

Leo God love the angel chose that time to orb in with some good news to share with them "The elders figured out that Gamil is using the same guy as before to lure these women into his trap they're just not sure if he doing the same thing with them that he did last time that's what makes no sense but we're closer now to figuring this thing out than we were before. Prue they said for you to stay down here as long as you think you need to." he got out in a single breath then he looked around the room and noticed something wasn't right "Piper honey is that one of our innocents ?" he was referring to Ricky and that served to upset him even more. He took off for Wyatt's old room and slammed the door.

Patty shook her head "No Uncle Leo that's Ricky he said the damn spell you brought down and that's what happened to him," Prue got up to go after him she still remembered the time the same thing more of less had happened to her "Aunt Prue I'll go I can talk him out of there he is not too happy with anyone else right now worse comes to worse I'll call for Chuck." she didn't bother to take the stairs she just orbed right up to the door.

"Oh." was all Leo could say things like that just didn't surprise him anymore.

Paige looked between Mel and Val who has obviously been having a telepathic conversation the whole time "Alright you Melinda, Valerie what's going on with those two ?" Paige knew something wasn't right they had been acting strange since yesterday.

"I don't know Aunt Paige honest." Val said doing her best innocent act but everyone knew Val was anything but innocent.

"I have no clue Aunt Pay," Mel began but Piper gave her a sharp look and she bared her soul " fine we walked in on them yesterday making out and that's all I know." she maintained stubbornly.

Paige and Carly both smiled "It's about time I thought I was going to have to let your Uncle Coop loose on them." Paige had been waiting for something to happen between those two for the past two years. Almost as an after thought she turned to Jason "J if my son or my nephews beat you within an inch of your life come to me and I'll take care of it. I warn you Wy might try to orb you to Siberia or some other unpleasant place."

Jason let out a visible sigh of relief the Halliwell sisters knew and weren't pissed at him "I can handle Hank and Chris I can even handle Wyatt but Prue scares the hell out of me." he wasn't ashamed to admit it Prue Halliwell could be one more bitch when it came to he sisters and baby cousins.

"Jason honey she is part cupid she will love you for this." Phoebe said chuckling at how wound up Prue had been that afternoon.

* * *

Patty sat outside the door to Wyatt's old room she had her back against it and she was seriously considering just orbing in there but she wanted to give Ricky a chance to do things this way.

"Come on Rick open the door it's not the worse thing one of us has ever turned into. And I promise I'm your best friend I'm not going to laugh at you." she tried she really didn't want to have to orb in there or call his brother.

"No I can't come out everyone thinks this is funny even Em and she is my sister." Ricky whined from behind the door.

Patty lightly banged her head against the door and groaned it was official he was the most stubborn person to walk the face of th earth. He had gotten it from hanging around her family she knew that but it still pissed her off. "Ricky my mom and the aunts didn't laugh and neither did Jason and Mel only laughed at Penny and Emily." she reasoned with him hoping he would open the door.

She had no such luck "I mean it Charlie I'm not coming out and nothing you say can make me." he maintained stubbornly.

If he was going to be like that there was only one person she could call to help her and it wasn't Chuck he would never come out for him. Patty closed her eyes like she was sensing for something and then she waved her hand. A column of orbs cleared to reveal a pretty pissed off Liz.

"Charlie is everything ok ?" Liz asked concerned as she looked at the younger girl everything seemed to be in place.

"Yeah everything is fine no demons," Patty assured the physic " but I do your help Ricky is in there and he won't come out I need you to talk him out." Liz was probably the kindest gentlest person Patty knew if anybody could talk Ricky out of that room it would be her.

Liz gave her a smile and leaned up against the other side of the door "Ricky sweety it's Liz please open the door whatever it is I promise I'll do my best to help you. But you have to come out otherwise I can't do anything." she said sweetly. Patty thought there was no wonder why Wyatt loved her even though he didn't know it.

Both girls heard a rustling sound and the door opened. "Fine just don't laugh at me it's not funny." he said.

Liz had to turn her head to keep from laughing _"Charlie you should have told me damn it." _Was the message she fired off before turning to face Ricky "Come on Sweety we can fix this and look on the bright side at least you make a pretty girl." Liz put her arm around one of his shoulders and Patty the other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wyatt had orbed into the living room of his childhood home because that's where he had sensed Liz at he figured it had been one of his cousins to orb her over but he was still worried. Chuck had come with him as back up just in case something was wrong.

Everything seemed to be in order with the exception of the young girl sitting between Liz and Patty they didn't know who she was. "Uh Patty where is my brother Ricardo ?" Chuck asked using one of the many nicknames he had for his little brother.

"Right here," Patty informed him pointing the girl between her and Liz, Chuck looked on in disbelief and shook his head and Liz nodded hers yes in response. "Chuck that's Ricky." she clarified.

"Spell backfire ?" Wyatt asked with a raised eyebrow trying very hard not to laugh but his resolve crumbled when Chuck busted out laughing.

"You think Wy ?" Mel asked sarcastically her oldest brother could be so blonde sometimes.

Liz put her hand on Ricky's knee while she glared at Wyatt and Chuck. When she was certain Ricky wasn't going to run off again she grabbed Chuck by the elbow and dragged him into the other room for minute and then she drug him back. "Ricky your brother has something he wants to say to you."

Chuck would have bowed his head but Liz had him by the ear "I was an insensitive jerk and I'm very sorry that I laughed at you it's not funny," he began and Liz let go of his ear "I wouldn't find it funny if it happened to me. And my mommy also said to tell you that I'm immature and I should act like I'm twenty-four instead of four."

Liz smacked him in the back of the head for that mommy comment Wyatt laughed even harder and she was on her way to smack him but Piper beat her to it. "Sorry Ricky it's not funny I shouldn't laugh last week I was dressed like Peter Pan I have no room to talk." Wyatt confessed Ricky had to giggle a little at that.

* * *

While Wyatt and Chuck were over at the manor trying to find Liz the rest of the gang was at the Halliwell cousin's apartment. They had a lot to discuss before they could even think about going after the demon that killed Roman. Then they still had to talk about what the source was doing with Jake right before everything went down it all tied in some how. They were just going to have to connect the dots and quickly because one thing was for sure they were not going to wait any longer to make that bastard pay. It set bad precedence they couldn't let a single demon get away with killing someone they loved otherwise they would all try.

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews - Rose McGowan

Leo Wyatt- Brian Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

Darrel Morris Jr- Henry Simmons

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cuoco

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Jimmy- Josh Lucas

Ben- Chad Michael Murray

And

Gorgon- Jason Statham

* * *

A/N: So now we're done with this episode the gang has had some time to plan out their next step about going after Roman's killer. In the next episode we're going to find out just what Jake saw in his first premonition and what kind of information Henry gave Bianca. Plus Ricky and Patty will resolve their issues we'll see what comes from that. Chris is going to get thrown into some massive flashbacks possibly at the wrong moments. We still have to find out how Gorgon and Ben are related and we may see some more of Cole. Not mention lots of dead demons. Until next time please review.


End file.
